The Trials of Celeste Wayne
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Sequel to 'Step One.' Diana and Bruce finally have their perfect little girl, Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne. But trouble from Hades makes raising her that much more difficult. The poor girl doesn't quite know where she fits in, but at least she has good friends by her side to help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm happy to announce the third part to my series! Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

A young girl about the age of seven with bright blue eyes and long raven hair stood among a large crowd inside a large manor. She sighed; events like these had always been too much for her. Too crowded, hard to breathe. She could hardly herself think with all the noise. Her parents stood about ten feet away from her, both of their faces plastered with fake, forced smiles as they conversed with other socialites. They were so preoccupied that she was able to slip away, unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Well, everyone bar one other person.

The girl found herself on the roof of the large manor, gazing up at the starry sky. She had always loved the night. It was dark, yet beautiful. The night was really a wonderful thing, simply just misunderstood. It was mysterious, unknown. And for that, people often misjudged it. It reminded her a lot of herself in ways that she couldn't quite explain, that were a mystery even to her.

"Leste?" uttered a familiar voice. "Whatcha you doin' up here?"

Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne tensed as she turned around to face the owner of the voice, then sighed in relief when she realized who it was. "Oh, hi Livy," she greeted solemnly. "I'm just thinkin'."

Olive Queen sat next to her friend. "'Bout what?" she asked. She was about Celeste's age and had bright green eyes and long golden blond hair.

"Everything," Celeste answered somewhat dramatically. She crossed her arms. "I hate these dumb parties."

"Me too," Olive agreed. "Daddy does too. But Mommy says that we have to 'make an appearance' or something like that." Honestly, she had no idea what her mother had meant by "appearance" as the word wasn't quite in her vocabulary. She wondered what is was and how someone would even go about making it.

"That's what Daddy says too," Celeste told her. "I just wish that Mommy would just kick them out of our house already. They're loud."

Olive grinned. "Then we could have a sleepover!" she suggested. A ghost of a smile appeared on Celeste's face before it faded away. "What's wrong?"

Celeste looked on the verge of tears. "I did something bad," she confessed. " _Really_ bad."

"What was it?"

Celeste looked away from her. "I burned a hole in the wall," she answered, a lone tear making its way down her cheek. "Daddy was so mad. Mommy hates me now."

Olive gasped. "No she doesn't!" she insisted. "Aunt Diana loves you!" That much was apparent. Anyone, no matter how old they were could see the love in Diana's eyes when she looked at her daughter. And Bruce could never say no to his baby girl. The thought of either one of them hating her was impossible for Olive to comprehend.

Celeste finally turned towards her, biting her lip to keep more tears from falling. "She won't look at me, Livy," she whimpered sadly. "I'm a monster."

Olive glared at her (well, as much as a seven year old could). "No, you're not!" she nearly shouted, slightly startling her friend. "You're not a monster! You're a princess!"

"Mommy's a princess," Celeste pointed out, frowning. "Not me." The daughter of a princess was technically not a princess, right?

"You're still royal," Olive retorted, her voice softer. "You're not a monster, you're just special." Celeste nodded, not feeling like arguing with her friend right now. Her mind drifted back to that day...

 _Flashback_

 _"Mommy, Daddy!" Celeste shouted, bursting into her parents' study, grinning widely._

 _"Celeste, honey, what have we said about knocking?" Diana scolded lightly, though it was halfhearted. She could never really stay angry with her daughter, her love for the girl was too great._

 _Celeste pouted. "But you said you'd come play with me," she reminded them._

 _Diana ruffled her daughter's hair. "We did, didn't we?"_

 _"We'll be there in a second, baby girl," Bruce promised her. "Just give us a few more minutes."_

 _Celeste sighed and exited their study, closing the door behind her. "That's what you always say," she murmured, disappointed. Her sadness soon turned into rage as her palm rested on a nearby wall. "They never play with me anymore! It's not fair!" She felt her hand grow warm as her arm went through the the wall, a singed hole surrounding it. "Huh?!"_

 _There was a gasp as Celeste looked at her parents. Diana's eyes were wide as she stared at her daughter in shock and Bruce's expression was a mix of rage and confusion. Her father scowled as he stormed away, muttering a string of curse words that she wasn't allowed to repeat. Her mother looked at her with an emotion in her eyes that was foreign to the seven year old as she turned on her heal, following her husband._

 _Celeste leaned against the wall across from the hole she made, sliding down until she hit the floor. The young girl buried her face in her hands as she wept for what felt like hours until she fell asleep._

"Hey, Celeste," said Olive, snapping her out of her thoughts. "We should go back. They're probably looking for us."

Celeste crossed her arms. "Maybe your mommy and daddy are," she snapped. "Mine don't like me anymore."

Olive didn't take offense to her tone. "Come on," she ordered, grabbing Celeste's arm and pulling her away. Celeste grumbled something incoherent as she allowed herself to be taken back into the madness.

OoOoOo

"Where have you two been?" Dinah Lance-Queen asked her daughter and niece as they reentered the room. Luckily for them, she didn't sound angry with the two. "Celeste, your mother and father have been looking all over for you. You should go see them."

Celeste shot Olive an apprehensive look before nodding. "Of course, Aunt Dinah," she said. "I'll go see them now." With that, she reluctantly strode over to her parents' side, staying a good two feet apart from them. Bruce and Diana exchanged concerned looks at their daughter's strange behavior, but said nothing as they and Celeste forced smiles on their faces.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Celeste was flicking through the channels on the TV in her room. She needed some sort of distraction to take her mind off her parents. Unfortunately for her, there seemed to be nothing on that caught her interest. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she murmured quietly, not really in the mood for visitors.

Diana entered the room and walked over to her daughter's bed. "Hi, sweetie," she greeted.

Celeste turned the TV off and looked at her mother. "Hi, Mommy," she greeted back.

"Baby, what's the matter?" asked Diana in concern, gently taking her face and caressing her cheeks. Her daughter had been acting off since the incident a few days ago and she was getting worried. "What is it that's gotten you so upset?"

Tears welled in Celeste's eyes. "You and Daddy hate me," she whimpered sadly. "cause I'm a monster."

Diana was appalled at this information. "Darling, how could you think that?!" she asked in shock. "You are _not_ a monster! Your father and I love you more than you could ever know!" Her voice became much softer. "You just...surprised us is all."

Celeste held her hand out towards her mother. "Mommy, I don't want this power," she sobbed. "How do I make it go away?"

Diana shook her head somberly. "You can't," she answered quietly. Celeste buried her head into her mother's chest as she cried for a good hour or so. As Diana held her daughter, she remembered what had happened a few hours after the incident.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ Bruce _," said Diana forcefully as she followed him into the Batcave. She understood that he was upset, but this was not Celeste's fault. She was merely and oblivious child. He needed to understand that. "Bruce, calm down. She didn't mean to. It was an accident."_

 _Bruce inhaled deeply. "I'm not angry at Celeste," he insisted. "I'm furious with that asshole father of yours. This was obviously his doing."_

 _Diana glared at him. "He is_ not _my father," she snapped, then sighed. Honestly, he was lucky that the Gods didn't just strike him right here. "But these are similar to his powers. I'll go to T_ _artarus tonight and see if he had anything to do with it, alright?_ _" She was able to calm Bruce down before she took off in her invisible jet towards the gate._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Somehow, Diana was able to get to the gate in Themyscira without being detected by the other Amazons. That was a good thing, considering she was still banished. And the fact that her mother didn't even now that she married Bruce let alone that she had a daughter. She flew for a good ten minutes before arriving to Hades' palace. She had no idea what Hades had done to her baby, but she was going to find out. "Hades!" she shouted as she approached his throne. "What have you done to my daughter!?"_

 _"My dear child," Hades purred. "Is that any way to address your father?"_

 _"Answer me, damn it!" demanded Diana. "Celeste should only have strength, speed, flight, and the ability to talk to animals, and all of my other gifts. She should not be able to control hellfire!" She herself had never had the ability, so why did Celeste?_

 _Hades smirked down at her. "Oh, but what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't give my granddaughter something special?" he taunted her._

 _"What did you do to her?" Diana spat. Her patience was running thin. "Tell me now. Or by Zeus I will tear your heart out and make you eat it."_

 _Hades was not deterred by her threat in the slightest. In fact, his smirk seemed to grow wider. "Isn't it obvious? I've named her my sole heir. She now has all my powers along with yours. She's strong, Diana. With time and training, I'm sure she'll surpass even you. She'll most likely surpass even myself."_

 _Diana clenched her fist, unimaginable rage coursing through her veins. "How dare you..." she seethed quietly. "How dare you! You had no right to mess with my daughter's abilities! Now she most likely has the idea in her head that she's a monster all because of you!"_

 _Hades raised an eyebrow at her. "Really?" he challenged. "Am I the one who shunned her? Who didn't even look at her? Am I the one who left her alone in a hallway? Am I the one her brought her into existence only because of a corrupt future that I can't even remember?" He paused. "Oh wait. I believe that was all you and your Batman's doing, my child."_

 _Diana was flabbergasted. "H-How did you-?" she sputtered. "Have you been spying on us!?"_

 _Hades shrugged. "Maybe. The point is that Celeste has all the set up to be the perfect warrior. I encourage you and your Batman to train her. Teach her everything you were taught. Let her live among the Amazons for a year or two." He grinned. "Maybe even send her here to learn from me."_

 _"You will not set foot near my daughter," Diana hissed. "Try it and I'll make you pay I swear it." She turned on her heel and left briskly._

Diana was snapped out of her thoughts by her daughter's light snoring and smiled. "Sleep well, my Sun and Stars," she whispered. She tucked the girl in and lightly kissed the top of her head before ruffling her hair and walking out of her room. She sighed as the visit to Tartarus replayed in her mind. Celeste as Hades' heir? What was he thinking? How did he even do that from a distance? Diana shook her head. She didn't want this for her baby girl. She wanted her to choose to become a hero if she wanted to. But what if she feels like she has to because of her powers? Dread filled her body as she thought of the most horrifying thought of all.

If Hades were to somehow die, would Celeste become the new ruler of Tartarus?

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? Good? Bad? Let me know! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two! I hope you like it! Oh, and thank you to the guest reviewer for even reviewing at all. It means a lot that you think that I've grown.**

OoOoOo

 _ **Celeste's POV**_

"Celeste! Celeste, wake up!" exclaimed a voice in exasperation. I think it belonged to my mother.

I could feel myself being shaken as I was abruptly pulled away from my peaceful dreams. "Five more minutes," I complained as I turned away from her. I was pretty sure it was Saturday, so for what reason was I being woken up so early? I desperately tried to force myself back into slumber, to no avail. Once I'm awake, I can't go back to sleep until that night.

Mom sighed. "Then I guess I'll go tell your brother that you don't want to see him," she sang haughtily.

This caught my attention as I opened one eye to look at her. "Who, Dick?" I guessed. My oldest brother came around to visit me quite often. The other two did as well, just not as much.

Mom smirked, knowing she had me. "Jason," she corrected me.

I shot up from the bed like a rocket. "Give me ten minutes," I told her. Her smirk grew as she exited the room. Let me tell you right now, I most definitely do not have a favorite when it comes to my brothers. I love them all equally. But I definitely have the most fun when I'm with Jason Todd. He doesn't baby me like Dick and Tim tend to do, he keeps things real around me. Jason gets me like few others can. I can tell him almost everything and trust him not to tell Mom and Dad. The one thing I don't talk to him about is the topic of boys. I'm afraid that he'll go and break the boy's legs or something like that. No, boy talk was definitely reserved for Livy (not that there's ever much of it, I don't really like them that much).

Shaking my head, I quickly tossed my blanket to the side and hauled myself up from the warm bed. Taking out the braids that keep my hair neat during the night, I made my way over towards my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. After about five minutes I step out and go back into my room to get dressed. I pick out a dark purple shirt, black leggings, and black boots. What can I say, I like dark colors.

Anyway, I fly (literally) down the stairs and tackle Jason in a hug. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as we landed on the ground with a thud. "You're getting strong, kiddo."

I smirk as I get off of him. "Maybe you're just getting old," I retorted. "Well, _older_."

Jason gets up and playfully glares at me. "I ain't old, Goldie's old," he insisted. "I'm mature."

I raised my eyebrow at him. Or, I tried to. How do people do that? "You? Mature?" I snorted. "Good one, Jay." I looked over at him. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Jason shrugged. "Just to talk," he answered me. "So, what's been going on? How's school?" His green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Any boys I need to beat up?" What did I tell you?

I rolled my eyes. "Please," I scoffed. "Dad practically scares every boy I meet off with a look. The only ones he lets me talk to are Rex and Jon." Even then I can only hang out with them when Livy's with us. Sometimes, it really sucks having The Batman for a father, even if no one knows it's him. He can still be intimidating as Bruce Wayne. Mom doesn't really mind who I hang with, but she says that she'll beat any boy who hurts me with her bo staff. I honestly think they're making a big deal out of nothing, especially considering I'm twelve.

"Yeah, well the old man's getting even older," Jason pointed out. "And I'm not ready to be an uncle yet."

I scowled at him. And before you ask, yes I know where babies come from. "Jason, that's disgusting. I'm not even a teenager." I tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go somewhere else. I don't want to waste the day in here."

OoOoOo

We ended up getting ice cream at some parlor in town. I got red velvet with rainbow sprinkles (my absolute favorite) and Jason got... actually, I don't know what in Hades' name Jason ordered. It's some sort of mix with all kinds of colors (green, blue, orange-you name it) and some sort of yellow syrup on top. I couldn't even look at it for long before my stomach got all queasy.

"Bro, I love you," I told him honestly. "but that is the nastiest thing I've ever seen in my life." Jason shrugged as he continued to eat the vile ice cream. Suddenly, I began to feel nauseous and it wasn't because of his ice cream. My head hurt really bad, the worse headache I've ever had in my life. My skin felt like it was on fire. Everything started to go fuzzy as I struggled to stay focused.

I could vaguely hear Jason's concerned voice. "...leste? ...You...kay?" I was about to tell him that I was alright when I fell out of my chair and hit the floor hard. Jason's cursing was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

OoOoOo

 _ **Diana's POV**_

I bit my lip nervously as I sat by Celeste's bed in the hospital. I didn't understand what was wrong with her. The doctors said that she's perfectly healthy, so why is she still unconscious? I feel Bruce take my hand in his and caress my knuckles in reassurance with his thumb. I wrap my fingers around his out of instinct, knowing that he was just as worried about her as I was. I couldn't help but think that this somehow related to Hades.

About a week after the incident, Bruce and I managed to convince Celeste that her burning a hole through the wall was nothing more than a dream. I put a pair of bracelets similar to mine to conceal her "extra powers" and Bruce had Zatanna spell them so they were invisible to everyone, even Celeste herself. We both decided that a six year old didn't need that weight on her shoulders. I really want to tell her the truth, but I'm afraid that it'll be too much for her. As far as Celeste knows, she shares all of my gifts. Bruce and I agreed to tell her on her eighteenth birthday, no sooner. We don't want to overwhelm her.

I sighed in relief when Celeste began to stir. " _Mamá_?" she uttered in Greek, opening her beautiful blue eyes. They looked all around the room before finally settling on me. " _Pateroúlis_? _Ti mou synévi_?"

I ran my fingers through her long hair. "Celeste, baby, you're speaking Greek," I told her.

Celeste shook her head. "Sorry," she apologized even though we both understood her. "What happened to me?"

"You fainted," Bruce answered. "The doctors deduced that it might be from stress. What's the last thing you remember?"

Celeste thought about this. "Eating ice cream with Jason." She looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He had to go, kiddo," Bruce replied, before handing her a small purple and white stuffed bear. "But he wanted me to give you this." Celeste took the bear, a small smile on her face. I was grateful to Jason Todd in many ways. He and Celeste had a special connection she shared with few others. Her face would light up whenever he was around and that made me the happiest mother in the world.

OoOoOo

 _ **No One's POV**_

Celeste was released from the hospital not long after she woke up as there was nothing wrong with her. The ride home was silent as she sat between her parents, neither speaking a word. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and it was making Celeste slightly uncomfortable. For a twelve year old, the girl was actually very observant. There was something that they weren't telling her. She could tell by her mother's guilt ridden eyes and her father's clenched fists. What were they hiding?

As soon as they got home, Celeste went straight to her room. Once she was sure she was alone, she called up Olive. "Hello?" She was surprised at how fast her best friend's soothing voice was able to calm her down.

Celeste sighed. "Livy, how fast can you get to Gotham?" she asked. That was the problem about living in different cities. They barely ever saw each other in person.

Olive hummed in thought. "That depends," she said. "Is this a boy emergency or a family emergency?"

"Family," Celeste answered immediately. She realized it was a bit selfish of her to ask her to come all the way from Star City just to talk. Not to mention the fact that Gotham City wasn't a good place for someone as innocent as Olive Queen. "You know what? Forget it. I'll go to your house." Before her friend could respond, she hung up. Looks like it was time for Renegade to come out for the night.

OoOoOo

Olive Queen loved Celeste, she really did. They were practically sisters. But there were times when Olive questioned her best friend's sanity. Right now was one of those moments. "Are you crazy!?" the blond demanded, yanking her friend inside through her window. "You seriously flew here from _Gotham_? In the _rain_? You must want your parents to ground you for life! Either that or you want pneumonia!"

Celeste shrugged, grinning. Between the two of them, she was the rebel. Olive was the one to keep her in line and out of trouble. "I just want to talk," she said innocently. "Livy, I was in the hospital today and-"

"Oh my Stars!" Olive interrupted loudly. Another thing about Olive Queen was that she was very concerned (albeit a bit dramatic) when it came to Celeste. "What happened? Are you alright? Why would you fly if you just got out of the hospital!?"

"Olive!" shouted Celeste. "I'm _fine_. I just fainted. But that's not why I'm here." She sighed. "I'm here because Mom and Dad are hiding something from me. I don't know what, but I know it's something important. And it has something to do with why I fainted."

"You mean you don't know why?" Olive asked, calming down a bit.

Celeste shook her head. "No," she answered. "I've never seen my parents act this weird before." She chuckled. "Well, except for-"

"That dumb gala at your house when we were seven?" guessed Olive. "I remember that. You were so upset because you thought that Aunt Diana and Uncle Bruce hated you." She noticed that her friend's mouth was open in disbelief. "What?"

Celeste stared at Olive in shock. "Livy, that was a dream," she whispered. "I thought that I burned a hole in the wall and that Mom and Dad hated me. But they told me that it had never happened."

Olive shook her head. "No, that really happened," she said. "I remember that you were so upset when I found you alone on the roof. You thought you were a monster, but I told you that you were a princess. Your dad was angry and your mom hadn't looked at you that entire night." Her green eyes narrowed. "Is that why I've never seen you use your fire powers? Because you thought it was a dream?"

Celeste gulped and slowly nodded. "I have to go," she said, opening the window she had come in though. She slipped her mask back on before flying back into the night, a million questions running through her head. But there was one that stood out above the others:

What in Hera was going on?

OoOoOo

 **Me: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me! Also, I wanna say one thing:** **SENPAI HAS NOTICED ME! Ahem. I just wanted to shout out to LOTSlover. I really love her work and it's really an honor that she took the time to read mine!**

 **Celeste: Rose, chill. You're making a scene.**

 **Olive: Yeah, you're gonna end up with no reviews if you keep this up.**

 **Me: I know, I know. I'm just so happy! Until next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How goes it? Wow, three reviews last chapter, I'm so happy! Anyway, let's get on with it!**

OoOoOo

Celeste quietly opened her window, creeping into her dark room. After her revelation, she had flown back to Gotham City from Star City as quick as she could. It was dead quiet in her room, no one appeared to notice that she had even left the city. _Phew. Looks like I'm safe._ "Where have you been, young lady?" demanded a deep, masculine voice. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" _Or not. Darn it._ The lights turned on to reveal her father standing in front of her.

Celeste smiled nervously. "Hi, Daddy," she greeted sweetly.

Bruce crossed his arms. "Celeste..." Uh-oh. She knew that tone.

Celeste contemplated whether to tell her father the truth. "I was at Livy's," she answered honestly. She really didn't want to get into a (most likely) emotionally heavy conversation while she was this tired. And she wanted her father to get some sleep since he got very little already. "Where's Mom?"

Bruce glared at her. "On a mission," he told her, his voice laced with suspicion. "Why would you fly all the way to Star City?"

It would definitely have to wait until the morning when her mother was there. Fortunately, unlike her mother, Celeste was a decent liar. "Livy was having a mental breakdown," she lied. "She wanted to wear this pink dress to impress the boy she likes, but a dog got mud all over it. That just happened to be the moment that the boy turned around and saw her. She was mortified. Aunt Dinah and Uncle Oliver couldn't get her out of her room. So, when I called to see how she was doing, she, naturally, begged me to come over."

Bruce's eyes narrowed and she mentally congratulated herself on maintaining a straight face. "What was this boy's name?" he asked.

Celeste shrugged. "I can't remember exactly. I think it was Xavier or something like that." She pretended to think hard, then snapped in mock realization. "Wait, I got it! It was Xander. Xander Green, I believe." Honestly, she had never heard a more ridiculous name. "But he doesn't go to her school. He goes to one of the public schools and she sees him every so often." She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I was afraid that if I wasted any time, Livy would trash her room or do something else bizarre."

Bruce stared at her for a long moment, trying to deduce if she was lying or not. "Well, alright then," he finally said, turning away from her. "Goodnight."

Celeste mentally let out a sigh of relief and beamed. "Goodnight, Daddy," she replied. "Love you."

Bruce's face softened, though his daughter could not see it. "Love you too." With that, he left.

Celeste shook her head. "That was close." She slipped into her pajamas and climbed into bed, preparing herself mentally and emotionally for the conversation that was to come in the morning.

OoOoOo

The next day, Celeste woke up early. Usually, she like to sleep in, but today was a special occasion. She slipped into some clothes and made her way downstairs. Alfred looked surprised to see her up at this time. "Good morning, Miss Celeste," he said to her. "What a delightful surprise. Is there a reason that you're up this early?"

"Morning, Alfred," greeted Celeste. "I need to talk to Mom and Dad. Are they here?"

"I believe that they are in the kitchen," Alfred answered. "I have prepared breakfast. I am elated that you have the chance to eat breakfast and that I haven't wasted ingredients by making enough for three for once."

Celeste smiled at him. "Thanks, Alfred." She made her way to the kitchen where her mother and father were seated. She took a seat across from her mother and next to her father.

Diana smiled lovingly at her. "Well, look who finally decided to join us," she teased, but she then noticed her daughter's determined expression. "Celeste, is everything alright?"

"Yes," said Celeste. "Er, no. Uh, maybe? I just really have to talk to you guys. It's important."

Bruce looked at her. "Is this about the real reason you flew to Olive's house in the rain last night?" he asked.

Celeste hung her head. "Yeah," she admitted. "I just needed to talk to her about what happened yesterday. And then I discovered something." She sighed and closed her eyes. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought, opening them. "I told Livy that I was in the hospital and that I thought that you guys were hiding something from me. Then I told her about a dream I had when we were seven."

At this point, her mother was visibly shaking, not being able to meet her eyes and her father looked like he was trying to keep a straight face, though she could feel the anger radiating from him. "Only, Livy told me it wasn't a dream because I had told her everything." Celeste swallowed hard, willing herself to go on. "I-I actually burned a hole in the wall." Betrayal swam in her blue eyes as she looked her parents in the eye. "A-And you convinced me that I had been dreaming, had imagined the whole thing."

By the time she said this, tears had begun to well in Diana's eyes. "Celeste, baby," she began, reaching out towards her daughter.

Celeste stepped away from her, feeling her temper rising. "You _lied_ to me!" she shouted. "For _five years_!"

"Celeste, calm down," Bruce ordered.

Celeste's sapphire eyes turned into a steely, emotionless gray as she looked at her father. "What did you do?" she demanded, seething with barely controlled rage. She knew her father's tactics all too well. "How did you block it?"

"Bracelets," Diana answered meekly. "Like mine. They're designed to conceal our powers. Yours block your fire powers and mine hold my full power back." Celeste looked at her wrists curiously.

"Zatanna spelled them," Bruce told her. "No one can see them, not even you." He sighed. "Celeste, we're so sorry. We never meant to hurt you, baby girl."

Celeste wanted to scream at them, but all the anger in her was suddenly washed away only to be replaced with sadness. "Why did you hide this part of me?" she whimpered, also on the verge of tears. "Am I a...monster?"

Diana flinched, memories of when her daughter of seven filling her head. "Of course not!" she said almost forcefully.

Celeste shook her head. She felt around her right arm and pulled off the bracelet before doing the same with her left. She dropped the bracelets, which were now visible onto the floor. Her parents winced as they hit the surface with a loud clang. "I-I can't deal with this right now." And with that, she took off through the door and out of the Manor, ignoring her parents' desperate pleas for her to come back.

OoOoOo

Celeste didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she needed to get away from her parents. Thoughts swirled around her mind in a jumbled mess. She couldn't focus on anything other than running. She must have ran for hours before she started to get tired. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't even in Gotham anymore. This city was unfamiliar to her, though it had the same dark aura as Gotham. Something told her that the crime rate wasn't much better here and people were bound to recognize her as Bruce Wayne's daughter.

 _Great job, Wayne,_ she scolded herself. _You're a young billionaire heiress walking around at night without an adult or bodyguard and all alone in general. You should just make a sign that says, 'My daddy's very rich and can afford any ransom you can come up with, come and get me.'_ The worse part was that she couldn't defend herself if she happened to get mugged or kidnapped. She could risk herself and her parents' identities if she did that. _What about this made me think this was a good idea?_

Celeste sighed and began to walk. Of course she had to run off without her phone. What in Hera had she been thinking? She approached an alley with some ominous looking men leaning against the wall. Her parents had always taught her not to judge people by their appearance, but she also inherited the power of empathy (she and her mother had it to a certain extent). She could tell that these guys didn't have the best intentions. The Amazon Princess in her, however, refused to turn around as she walked right past them, her head held high.

Unfortunately, she hadn't succeeded in going unnoticed by them. "Hey," one called out to her. "Aren't you Wayne's brat?"

Celeste turned to them and shook her head. "Sorry, you must have me confused with someone else," she said quickly as she continued to walk.

She was cut off by another one, however, making her stop. "Nope, you're definitely Bruce Wayne's kid," he deduced. "What's a little girl like you doing all the way in Bluhaven?" He turned to his friends. "You know what, fellas? We could probably get more than a million dollars for her ransom money."

Celeste's was scared to death, but didn't let it show on her face. "I think you have the wrong girl," she said again. "My name is Emily Blue and my father's currently in Canada trying to avoid paying child support."

The one laughed in front of her. "Kid, you're a good actress, but you ain't fooling us. Boys, grab her." Before they could, however, smoke bombs exploded near her, blinding her and the men momentarily. When she could see again, the men were knocked out and a different man was standing before her. He wore a suit accented with black and blue.

Celeste recognized him immediately. "Nightwing?" she exclaimed in shock.

OoOoOo

A half hour later, Celeste was sitting on the couch in Dick Grayson's apartment with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands and a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her brother was standing across from her, arms crossed. "Well?" he demanded, glaring at her. He wanted to know what his little sister was doing all the way in his city and why her parents or Alfred weren't with her.

Celeste simply sipped her hot chocolate. "Well, what?" she asked innocently.

Dick groaned in exasperation. "What are you doing here?"

Celeste glared back up at him. "I didn't come here on purpose," she snapped. She loved Dick, but he was so doting. She liked how Jason wouldn't try to pry anything out of her. "I got in a fight with Mom and Dad, so I started running. Next thing I know, I'm getting saved by you in your city."

Dick's face turned empathetic as he's had his fair share of fights with Bruce as well. "I know the feeling," he said gently, sitting next to her. "What was it about?"

Celeste sighed. "They were hiding stuff from me," she told him curtly. "so I got upset with them."

Dick had a feeling that was all he would get from her. "We should call them," he suggested. "Just to tell them you're alright."

Celeste crossed her arms. "I'm not going back," she said defiantly. "At least, not yet." She looked up at her brother. "Can I stay here for tonight?"

Dick realized that he should have said no, but the look his sister was giving him made it hard. "Fine," he gave in. "You can sleep on the couch. But I'm calling Diana and Bruce to tell them that you're here." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

Celeste smiled at him and took his hand. "Deal," she agreed.

OoOoOo

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Diana asked her husband. It's not that she didn't trust Dick, quite the opposite actually. She adored all three of them. She just didn't like to be away from her baby at all. And the fact that they just had a fight made the feeling in her stomach even worse for her. "I can go get her right now and pick her up-"

"No," Bruce interrupted. "She's already upset with us. If we try to force her to come back home, she'll get even angrier." He allowed a small smirk to adorn his face. "She's just like her mother in that regard."

Diana glared at him. "Oh, shut up," she muttered, but she knew he was right. She and Celeste were alike in many ways, particularly when it came to their equally bad tempers. Diana knew that her daughter needed time to cool off just like she herself would. She just hoped that the girl could find it in her heart to forgive them someday.

OoOoOo

 **So, what did you think? Please let me know with a review! Until next time, my dudes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy! Oh, and remember that my ages for the characters are a little off. Please just roll with it.**

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She groaned, pulling herself off of Dick's pullout couch and making her way towards his kitchen. "Morning, Dickie," she greeted, sitting down at the small table. There was a plate of food in front of her. "Smells good. Please tell me you made coffee." Her brother was definitely no Alfred, but she had to give the man credit. He could cook.

Dick raised an eyebrow at her. "Bruce and Diana let you have coffee?" he asked incredulously.

Celeste shrugged. "They never said that I _couldn't_ have it," she rationalized. "I drink it all the time, I just never told them. What they don't know won't kill them." _They kept the biggest secret of my life from me,_ she thought with a small trace of resentment. _Secretly drinking coffee is nothing compared to that._ She shook her head, berating herself. She reminded herself that her parents loved her, even if their methods were...questionable.

Dick gave in, pouring some in her mug. "Do you want me to drop you off tonight?" he inquired. "Or would you rather stay and get kidnapped again?"

Celeste pursed her lips. "Let me see your phone and I'll tell you," she negotiated. She smirked at him. "Oh, wait." She pulled his phone out of her sleeve. "I have it right here."

Dick's eyes were wide. "How did you-!?"

But his sister was already talking to someone. "Hi Livy, it's me," she said to the person on the other line. "Yeah, it didn't go so well. I ended up in Bludhaven. Yes, I'm alright!" Celeste rolled her eyes. "It was a simple mugging, it's not like they could hurt me. Besides, my brother helped me out. No, Dick. I stayed at his apartment for the night. Can I...?" She smiled. "You know me so well. Thanks, girly. Bye." She hung up and gave the phone back. "Here." She noticed the look he was giving her. "What?"

Dick groaned. "You're just like Jason," he complained. "Where exactly am I taking you?"

Celeste grinned. "Queen Mansion," she answered. "In Star City."

Dick glared at her. "Celeste, that's really far..."

Celeste, once again, rolled her eyes. "Then just give me one of your spare suits," she replied, making her way towards his cave. It's not like she could fly through the sky as Celeste Wayne. "I'll fly. It's not like I haven't before."

Before she could run off, Dick grabbed her shoulder. "Celeste, what did you guys fight about?" he asked gently. "Maybe I can help."

Celeste sighed and gave him a sad smile. "I appreciate the offer," she said honestly. "but I don't think you can. So, can I please have an extra suit?"

OoOoOo

Olive sighed as she opened the window for her friend. "This is getting old, you know," she complained, though it was halfhearted. She and Celeste would do almost anything for each other. This has been happening since they were at least five. Celeste would come in from time to time and they would pour their hearts out to each other. "What happened?"

She was shocked when Celeste began to tear up, her face getting red. "I-I," she stuttered. "I'm a monster..." And with that, she broke down completely.

Olive sat her down on the bay window and let her put her head on her lap. "Shh," she soothed, stroking her long her. "It's alright, let it out." Honestly, it was unnerving to see her friend cry. Celeste was usually the tough one between the two of them, the fearless one. The one who wasn't afraid of anything. The fighter, the strong one. This situation was usually reversed and it put Olive on edge.

Through her tears, Celeste told Olive everything. From the memory when they were seven, to the fight with her parents. "I-I can't face them, Livy," she sobbed. "I can't face them knowing that they took all these extreme precautions to hide the real me. And if they can't accept me for who I am..." As soon as she uttered those words, Celeste felt something change deep within her. She didn't know how or even what it was, but she knew from that moment on that she was different.

OoOoOo

Celeste reached the Manor later that day, her face completely expressionless. She quietly crept up to her room, not even bothering to fly to make less noise. Let them catch her, it's not like she had sneaked out. They saw her run out the door clear as day. The only problem was that Dick was supposed to drop her off hours ago, but she had insisted on going to Star City by herself. Something told her that her parents wouldn't be too happy about that.

Surprisingly, however, Celeste was able to make it to her bedroom without her parents busting her. _They must be out on a mission,_ she thought, spreading herself out on her bed. _Good that gives me time to think._

OoOoOo

The next day, Celeste woke up early to get ready for school. Honestly, she would have rather skipped for today, but she did have a job as class president (hey, she may be a quote unquote "rebel," but that did not stop her parents from expecting the best from her). They poured so much work on her per day that she couldn't afford to take a sick day.

As Celeste made her way downstairs, she immediately caught sight of Alfred, but not her parents. "Morning, Alfred," she greeted, sitting down at the table.

Alfred nodded at her. "Miss Celeste," he greeted back. "Good to see that you've decided to come back."

Celeste grinned at him. "Well, I knew that you'd all miss me too much," she joked. Her mouth then slipped into a frown. "Are they on a mission?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes," he answered. "but they wanted me to tell you that they will be away for a few weeks and that they left you an emergency credit card for food and whatnot."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Where will you be?" she asked. "Taking a vacation week?" It's not like he didn't deserve it.

"I'm afraid that my niece has fallen ill," Alfred told her. "I'll be in London to support my brother in his family for a while. My apologies, Miss Celeste, but unfortunately, I can not drop you off at school today, as I am leaving in an hour."

 _So, I'm alone,_ Celeste thought, not knowing how she felt about it. "Well, I hope she gets better," she said honestly, a small smile on her face. Well, this was great. How was she going to get to and from school now? She could hire a driver and use one of her father's cards, but she would just be setting herself up for a kidnapping. Taking a bus or train was out of the question, that would leave her even more exposed. And there wasn't a bus stop near her house. Then, an idea struck her.

Let's just hope that she didn't get grounded for it.

OoOoOo

The students of Gotham Academy watched in awe as a helicopter lowered itself near their school. A long ladder was thrown out of the side and a girl climbed down it. They were surprised to see that the girl was none other than Celeste Wayne! Celeste reached the ground and waved up at the pilot. "Thanks, George!" she shouted. "Don't forget, this afternoon at three!" She noticed the students gawking at her and shrugged. "What?"

OoOoOo

When the helicopter dropped her on the roof of Wayne Manor that afternoon, Celeste was expecting to come home to an empty house. What she didn't expect was to see all three of her brothers sitting at her kitchen table and sharing a plate of chocolate chip cookie. "What in Hera's name!?" she exclaimed in shock. "What are you all doing here?"

Tim smiled at her, not deterred by her tone. "Hey, sis," he greeted offering her a cookie. "Want one?"

Celeste reluctantly took the cookie and munched on it. "You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out. "Why are you all here?"

"Alfie called us," Jason told her. "He didn't want you alone for three weeks. So, we'll be stopping in from time to time."

Celeste stared at them, analyzing her opportunities. Of course, the three of them couldn't be with her twenty four, seven. They had their own lives to live. They had jobs and Dick lived all the way in Bludhaven, working as a cop. Jason and Tim both lived in Gotham, but Tim had his own job as the head of Wayne Tech's scientific research and Jason... well she didn't know what exactly he did for a living.

Celeste crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't need a babysitter," she insisted.

Dick ruffled her hair. "We're not babysitters," he argued. "We're just your cool older brothers checking in on you once in a while. Who knows how long Bruce, Diana, and Alfred will be gone? Besides, you're only twelve."

Celeste pushed his hands away, fixing her hair. "Yeah, because there's no way that the twelve year old daughter of _Batman_ and _Wonder Woman_ can take care of herself for a few weeks," she said sarcastically.

"Look, kid," said Jason. "It's not like we're gonna keep you locked up until your folks come back."

"But there will be rules," Tim added. "Curfew at nine o'clock."

"No going out until all your homework it done," Dick ordered.

"Always have your key and phone on you."

Dick's eyes narrowed at Jason. "No breaking the law."

Jason ignored him. "And definitely..." he began.

"No..." continued Tim.

"Boys," Dick finished.

Celeste glared at them. "Guys!" she complained. She felt her temper rise and quickly forced it back down. "This is ridiculous! I'm almost a teenager! What about Rex and Jon? I've known them since I was two, can I hang out with them?"

Dick shook his head. "They're older than you. How do we know that they won't try anything?" He knew his sister was pretty, more than pretty actually. She was beautiful. And boys her age could be real pigs. In a few years, he might have to hire a personal bodyguard or something to keep the boys away from her at all times. Of course, he would have to deal with her Amazon temper, but it would be worth it.

Celeste gave him a look. "You really think that _Jonathan Samuel Kent_ would try something with me?" she challenged. "Really, I thought you guys were smarter than that."

"What about Rex?" demanded Jason. "He wouldn't try anything?"

"He would never!" Celeste defended her friend. She knew he wouldn't. "You know what? You guys are making me want to elope, just to tick you off."

Tim glared at her. "Don't you dare." He didn't want to know what Bruce would do to them if he found out his baby girl had eloped. Celeste stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. "Are we doing the right thing?"

Jason shrugged. "Hell if I know." He turned to Dick. "What do you think, Goldie?"

Dick groaned. "Do you have to call me that?"

"Yes."

OoOoOo

Celeste pulled on her Renegade suit and opened her window. She shot Olive, Rex, and Jon a quick text. **Celeste:** _Hey, can we meet up in Star?_ **Jon:** _Sure thing._ **Livy:** _Of course!_ **Rex:** _On my way already._ Celeste grinned as she slipped her phone into her suit. No boys, huh? Well, three brothers were about to be very surprised when they came up to her room.

OoOoOo

 **Celeste is a bad girl, guys. She's going through her rebellious phase. Also, I just wanted to say that Celeste and Olive's friendship is based on Maya and Riley's friendship from Girl Meets World. Really, those two have the most amazing and beautiful friendship I've ever seen. Anyway, please review! Reviews are love guys. The more reviews I get, the closer I am to updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how did you like my little one-shot? It seemed fitting since my parents have been complaining that I freak out whenever I see a spider. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

OoOoOo

Celeste quietly sipped her smoothie, not bothering to say anything. There was nothing that needed to be said. They were here to have a nice time, not talk about her problems. She came here to get away from the craziness at her house and that's exactly what she planned to do. It was then that she noticed that all three of her friends were staring at her. "What?"

"Your hair..." muttered Jon.

Celeste frowned and ran a hair through her long black hair which was now sporting deep purple tips. "What, you don't like it?" she asked. She had it done just before they met up, another sign of her rebellious nature. Dying her hair was something she had always wanted to do, but had never approached her parents about. Besides, it wasn't disobeying them if they had never said no, right?

"Of course we do," Olive assured her, nudging Jon in the side. "Right, Jonathan?"

Jon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Looks good."

"It suits you, Princess," Rex agreed, giving her a small grin. "But I have a question. Why?"

Celeste shrugged. "I wanted a change," she answered honestly.

Rex evaluated her nervous actions and strange, aloof behavior. "So, why did you want us all to meet here?" he questioned. He knew Celeste was a bit of a rebel, but this was taking it to another level.

"Just to talk," Celeste said quickly, averting her eyes. "Do I need an excuse to hang out with my best friends?"

Olive smiled and shook her head. "Of course not," she insisted. "But we all know that you never do something without a reason."

Celeste smiled and raised her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You got me," she conceded. "Dick, Jason, and Tim are being all protective since my parents and Alfred are away. I just needed to get away from them."

Jon and Rex glanced at each other worriedly. "Are they going to come after us?" the boys asked in unison, concern lacing their voices. They both knew how Celeste's brothers could get when it came to her and boys.

Celeste giggled nervously. "Of course not," she lied. "Don't worry. If they try, I'll protect you."

Jon frowned at her. "No, you would film the whole thing and post it on YouTube," he retorted.

Celeste grinned at him. "Yeah, I totally would."

OoOoOo

Later that evening, Celeste and Olive were sitting on the bay window in the blond's room. After the boys had left, Celeste had refused to go home. "Please tell me that you didn't just leave," Olive begged. "Please tell me you left some sort of note and told them that you wouldn't be in your room."

Celeste's face remained indifferent as she nodded. "Yup. That ought to do it."

"Do what?"

"CELESTE MARTHA HIPPOLYTA WAYNE!"

Olive looked out the window and sighed. "Great, now there are angry three Batboys at my door." She shook her head. "The things I do for this friendship."

OoOoOo

Celeste made a mental note to never get in a car when an angry Jason was driving. Though her facial expression was blank, she was practically shaking with fear as her brother weaved through the cars, cursing loudly at anyone who cut him off. Dick, who was in the front seat next to him, would then proceed to yell at him for driving recklessly and swearing in front of her. Tim was next to her, avoiding eye contact. It didn't take much to figure out that he was disappointed in her.

Celeste sighed. "Look, guys," she began, catching their attention. "I'm sorry that I ran off. I should've left a note or something. But..." Unexpectedly, a wave of sorrow overcame her as her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed herself for crying in front of them and quickly wiped it away, hoping that they hadn't seen it.

Tim's face softened. "Oh, Leste, it's alright," he said gently, pecking her on the cheek. "We shouldn't have tried to stop you from being with your friends. We forgive you." He kicked the back of Dick's chair. "Right, guys?"

Dick turned around to face her. "Of course we forgive you," he agreed, taking her hand. "I think that this is about more than your rebellious phase. Why don't you tell us what _really_ brought this all on?"

Celeste blushed. "Well..." That was when she blurted out everything. She talked so fast that she vaguely wondered if they could understand a word of what she was saying. By the time that she was finished, her face was red and tear-stained and she was panting heavily. She was so emotionally exhausted after reliving that experience that after she had finished, Tim had let her lean on his shoulder. She eventually fell asleep there, lulled to sleep my Tim stroking her hair.

OoOoOo

The next day, Dick, Jason, and Tim let her stay home from school. Actually, they forced her to. Celeste had argued profusely, saying that she had a job to do and that the class president couldn't take a day off. They had then pointed out that the class president couldn't do her job right if she wasn't at her best. She had finally agreed, not wanting to argue with them again.

Celeste knew what she had to do when she saw her bracelets still sitting on the kitchen floor. With a sigh, she reluctantly slid them onto each wrist. As soon as they were on securely, they became invisible again. She could feel the power within her being bound. She reminded herself that this would be safer for everyone. She needed to have a firm handle on her powers before she used them.

 _Maybe Mom and Dad were right,_ thought Celeste. _Maybe it was the right thing for them to do._

"Are you sure?" She noticed that Dick was talking to someone on a sort of comlink. "No response at all?" He sighed. "Alright, I'll get Red Hood and Red Robin. We'll be there as fast as we can."

Celeste frowned. "What was that about, big brother?" she asked.

Dick slightly jumped. "Oh, Celeste!" he exclaimed, surprised. "I didn't know you were there." His eyes shifted nervously. "It's nothing, really. It's just that the League sent your parents, Canary, Arrow, Hawkgirl, GL, and Supes out on an off-world mission and they're having trouble contacting them. Everyone else is busy, so they called us."

Jason groaned. "Don't tell me we have to go and investigate," he complained. "I have better things to do with my time."

Tim elbowed him, gesturing to Celeste. "We won't be gone long," he assured her.

Jason took out a card and handed it to her. "Here's Drake's debit card it you get hungry while we're gone."

"Jason!" Tim hissed, snatching his card back.

Celeste smirked. "Thanks, Jason," she said, taking another card out of her sleeve. "but I already have Dickie's."

Dick smacked his forehead. "Jason, I blame you for this."

Jason shrugged. "That's fair," he agreed. He grinned at Celeste. "Nice one, kiddo."

Dick sighed, kneeling down to her level. "Celeste, we'll be gone for a couple of days," he told her. "We don't know what's going on, but stay inside the Manor. You could be a target. If you want to invite Olive over, you can. I'll use the Batcave's technology to call your schools and excuse your absence."

Celeste stuck her bottom lip out. "Can I invite Rex and Jon too?" she asked hopefully.

"No," said Jason immediately.

Dick thought about this. "Sure," he answered. "Only because they're parents are gone too and I'll feel better with a Kryptonian and Thanagarian there to protect you."

Jason crossed his arms. "Half," he muttered under his breath. "They can _not_ stay in the same room as you."

Celeste put her hands on her hips, but didn't say anything. _I don't need to be protected,_ she thought. She knew that if she voiced those thoughts, however, she would risk Dick changing his mind.

Tim shook his head at those two and kissed Celeste on the cheek. "We'll be back as soon as we can," he promised. He gave her a look. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Celeste rolled her eyes. What was it with those three and thinking that she was going to become a teen mom? She was a rebel, but she wasn't _that_ much of a rebel.

OoOoOo

"Do you think they're alright?" Olive asked quietly that evening. The four of them were in Celeste's room sitting on her bed with only a dim lamp on. They were all scared, though Olive was the only one to show it.

"Of course they are," Celeste assured her, though she was unsure of it herself. "They're the Justice League. They can handle anything." She wanted to believe this. Still, she thought it strange that all seven of them were away. And her brothers too? That was weird. "Hey, Jon, why aren't you with your mom?"

Jon shrugged. "She's been trailing a story in Africa for the past few weeks," he answered. "She's supposed to be coming home sometime next week."

Celeste nodded at him, not saying anything else. The guilt she suddenly felt was eating away at her. She had yelled at her parents, gotten so angry at them. The last words she had said to them were full of spite. She had made an unspoken vow that she would never forgive them. But what if they never came back? What if they died thinking that she hated them? That was almost too much for her to bare. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can get into contact with the Watchtower," she told her friends. She left her room without waiting for a response.

OoOoOo

Celeste felt bad for lying to her friends, but she desperately needed air. And it was nighttime which meant that the stars were shining brightly in the sky. She had always loved the night. It was dark and mysterious, yet elegant and beautiful at the same time. It made her feel like she belonged. Maybe the roof wasn't the safest place, but she wasn't worried about that anyway.

"This doesn't look like the Batcave," joked a voice.

Celeste turned and saw Rex. "Oh, hi," she greeted, her voice monotone.

Rex sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Celeste looked at him. "You mean besides the fact that our parents are nowhere to be found and we're four teenagers living alone?" she questioned sarcastically. She winced at her tone and shook her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright," Rex replied. "You're worried. We all are."

Celeste tore her eyes away from his bright green ones. "There's something weird going on here," she told him. "First, our parents disappear and the League calls my brothers, who aren't even League members, away?" She stood up, making her way towards a nearby window. "I'm going down to the Batcave to contact them for real this time." She turned to him. "You coming?"

Rex smirked and followed her. This girl was crazy. A good kind of crazy, but still crazy.

OoOoOo

Celeste typed rapidly on the keyboard. She was so fast that Rex was getting dizzy just looking at her fingers. Finally, she sighed and leaned back into the chair. "Okay, we're through. Now, hopefully someone will pick up."

Sure enough, The Flash's face came on screen soon after. "Celeste, Rex!" he exclaimed in surprise. "What's up, kiddies?"

Rex scowled while Celeste smiled. "Hi, Uncle Wally!" she greeted. "We were wondering if the League was able to contact our parents. Livy, Jon, Rex and I are getting really worried."

Flash's face contorted in confusion. "Give me a second," he said, turning away from them. "Hey, J'onn! Have we sent Wondy, Bats, Supes, John, Shayera, Arrow, and Canary on a mission?" He looked back at the two kids. "Sorry, guys. J'onn says that he never sent them on a mission."

Celeste tensed. "What?" she whispered. "But they've been gone for days! You guys even called my brothers to go investigate!" She vaguely felt Rex's hand on her shoulder, but she was to worked up to notice his attempt to calm her down.

"That doesn't sound good," Flash commented. "I haven't seen Dick, Jason, or Tim in months and I've been on Monitor Duty all day. Look, kiddo. Don't worry about it. We'll look into this and try to find your parents."

"But-" began Rex, but the transmission was cut short. "Crap. This is bad, Princess." He looked over to her when she didn't respond. She was staring at the blank screen, as if in a trance. "Princess?" He shook her a little. "Hey, snap out of it." She was starting to scare him. "Celeste!"

Celeste blinked and looked at him. "Rex," she uttered quietly. "What are we gonna do?" She started to hyperventilate. "Something or someone has them and we don't know where they even are!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "They could be dead for all we know!"

Rex grabbed her shoulders. "Celeste, calm down!" he barked.

Celeste struggled against his hold, more tears blurring her vision. "Don't tell me to calm down!" she shouted/sobbed at him. She was glad that she put those bracelets on or else the entire Manor would be in flames. She stopped struggling and looked Rex in the eye. "I-I'm calm. What now?"

Rex looked at her sad sapphire blue eyes. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

OoOoOo

 **So, how was that? I have to admit, it was longer than I expected. Oh, and if you haven't checked out my one-shot, please do. Anyway, please review and have an awesome day! Love to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're thinking:** ** _Rose, forget the one-shots! Focus on this story!_** **I know, I know! I just love writing. Now, please enjoy (and check out my other one-shots while you're at it).**

OoOoOo

Celeste paced back and forth, racking her brain for a solution to this horrible mess. There was no logical explanation to the disappearance of seven members of the Justice League, not to mention three other vigilantes. That was ten people just off the radar in only a few days. "This doesn't make any sense," she muttered to herself, extremely frustrated. "I was there when Dick got the call."

"I heard Mom and Dad talking to J'onn," Rex added. "Or at least, they definitely _thought_ they were."

"'Uncle J'onn' probably called the rest of our parents too. There must have been some sort of impostor," Celeste deduced. "Someone posing as him or whichever League member it was." She groaned. "Ugh! This is so confusing!"

"What is?" asked Olive as she and Jon entered the Batcave.

Rex and Celeste froze. They looked at each other, silently wondering if they should tell the other two what they've found out. Jon frowned. "What's with the secrets?" he asked.

Celeste bit her lip. "What secrets?" She decided to play dumb. "We're not hiding anything." She nudged the boy next to her. "Right, Rexy?"

Rex scowled at the nickname. "Right. No secrets here."

Olive crossed her arms. "Celeste, you're a good liar," she said. "but Rex can't lie to save his life."

"Hey!" exclaimed Rex. "I can lie just as well as she can."

Olive shook her head. "No, your eyes get all shifty," she pointed out. "And your fingers start twitching." She turned to her other friend before he could respond. "Now, what's going on, Leste? Spill."

Celeste sighed. "Okay, fine," she agreed. "We called the Watchtower to see if they were able to get in touch with out parents. But according to Flash, none of our parents were sent on a mission. And they never called my brothers in either."

Olive stared at her in disbelief. "Then what happened?" she demanded. "Where have they all been for the past few days?"

"We don't know," Rex admitted. "There haven't been sightings of any of them on the news. It's like they've vanished off the face of the Earth."

"Crap!" Celeste hissed, moving towards the computer.

"What's wrong?" asked Jon.

"The company," Celeste answered, typing away. "If Powers thinks that my dad is loosening his grip on the company, even for a second, he'll try to swoop in and take over." She narrowed her eyes. "And that is _not_ happening." As her father's only offspring, the responsibility of managing her family's company would soon rest on her shoulders. She would not let some jerk take it right out from under her. "Okay, I've notified the board that my father is out collecting medicine from rare plants for their medical field. We should be good for about a week."

"That's not even close to enough time," Olive fretted. "We have no leads whatsoever and we're not allowed on the Watchtower."

"This _is_ an emergency," Jon pointed out. "Maybe if we call Uncle J'onn and ask if we can come aboard..."

Celeste nodded her head. "Good idea. I'll contact him now." Once again, she began to type on the computer. A few minutes later, she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows together. "No answer..."

"Okay, now this is getting weird," said Rex. "There's now way that the entire League is missing, is there?"

"I don't know," Celeste admitted. She smirked at them. "But I do know how we're gonna get to the Watchtower."

Olive bit her lip nervously. "Guys, I don't like that wild look in her eyes."

OoOoOo

Rex looked at her like she was crazy. "Celeste, you're insane," he said bluntly. She was suggesting that they steal her mother's Invisible Jet and take it up to the Watchtower. If Celeste crashing the jet didn't kill them, Wonder Woman certainly would.

Celeste shrugged. "Hey, it's all I got," she defended herself. "If one of you has a better idea, I'm all ears."

"Do you even know how to fly?" Jon demanded.

Celeste shook her head. "Not exactly," she answered. "But I've been watching my parents for years. I think I'll be able to get us to the Watchtower." Her mouth twisted into a grin. "Besides, us Amazons are very fast learners."

"We're going to die, aren't we?" asked Olive.

"Yup," the two boys answered at the same time.

Celeste glared at them. "Just shut up, change, and get in the jet."

OoOoOo

True to her word, Celeste (or Renegade) was able to get the four of them to the orbiting satellite with only a few complications. She carefully pulled into the hangar designed for Wonder Woman's invisible jet. "See? Safe and sound. It wasn't that bad, right, guys?" No response. She turned around to look at them. "Guys?"

Olive's (Black Arrow) face was pale. "Oh thank the stars!" she shouted dramatically. "We're alive!"

"Are you sure?" asked Superboy. "I thought we were in heaven."

Warhawk crossed his arms. "Nice flying, Princess," he muttered sarcastically.

Renegade glared at them through her mask. "I got us here, didn't I?" she snapped. She shook her head in annoyance. "Come on, let's go check it out."

"One problem," said Superboy. "How are we going to get in? The Watchtower has the best security in, like, the world."

Renegade smirked. "You underestimate me. When we were still at the Batcave, I hacked the Justice League's system. We should all be recognized as official League members." They all gave her a look, to which she shrugged innocently. "What?"

Black Arrow shook her head. "This is what happens when the daughter of Batman is your best friend," she complained.

OoOoOo

Renegade, Black Arrow, Warhawk, and Superboy entered the Watchtower and were surprised to find it completely deserted. Not a single hero was in sight as they walked through the commissary. There was no one in the control room or the training room. The Watchtower was completely empty. "This isn't right," muttered Renegade. "Where is everyone?"

"Guys, I'm scared," whimpered Black Arrow.

Renegade was about to respond when something caught her eye. She bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was a small disc placed on the floor. On it in big blue letters were the words, **PLAY ME** _._ "Hey, I found something!" The others came over to inspect.

"Don't play it, Princess," warned Warhawk. "What if it's a trap?"

"We have no other leads," Renegade pointed out. "I'm playing it." She put the disk into the Justice League computer, hoping that they would get some sort of lead.

An image of a man came up. He grinned wickedly at them. "Hello, Kiddies."

OoOoOo

Diana stirred, her eyes coming into focus quickly. She immediately noticed her husband next to her, unconscious. "Batman," she hissed into his ear. "Batman, wake up." She began to shake him. " _Batman_." Honestly, it was like trying to wake her daughter up on a Saturday.

Bruce opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked immediately. "Where are we?"

Diana stood up, helping him to his feet. "I'm not sure," she answered, surveying her surroundings. They were in a blinding all white room with no doors or windows. "I've never seen anything like this." There was something about the place that seemed almost mystical. She didn't like the ominous aura it gave off or the bad feeling it was giving her.

"This is strange," Bruce muttered. "My utility belt's gone, so whoever put us her knows what they're doing."

"I can't fly," said Diana bluntly. She constantly had to keep her thoughts heavy so that she wouldn't randomly start floating throughout her days. "And I think my other powers are gone too. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting assigned a mission from J'onn and going to the coordinates he sent us," Bruce replied, holding his head. "There was a bright light and then... _nothing_."

"You're right," Diana agreed. "Oh, I hope Celeste's doing alright."

"Me too, Princess. Me too."

OoOoOo

Renegade squinted at the man. "Who are you?" she questioned. Her tone wasn't hostile or demanding, it was more along the lines of curious. This man seemed familiar to her in some way, she just couldn't place it. But she was certain that she had never seen him in her life. He had long raven black hair and dark onyx eyes. "Wait a minute..."

"Uh, how is he talking to us if this is a prerecorded disk?" asked Superboy, voicing her thoughts.

"Magic, my dear boy," answered the man. "Now, Celeste-"

Renegade's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?" she inquired, surprised. So much for secret identities.

The man smiled strangely at her. "Why, I think that a man ought to know his granddaughter's name," he said playfully. "My, how you've grown." Everyone's jaw dropped at this revelation.

"Grandfather!?" exclaimed everyone in the room.

Black Arrow tapped Renegade's shoulder. "I thought your grandparents were dead," she whispered in her ear.

"They are," Renegade answered. "Well, not my grandmother on my mom's side. But Mom was made from clay." Her eyes narrowed at the man on the screen. "Which means she has no father."

The man simply laughed. "Is that what she told you? Well, I suppose Diana never did accept it herself. I helped to sculpt your mother over five thousand years ago. You may address me as Hades."

Warhawk glared at the man. "Are you the one who took our parents and the rest of the League?" he demanded.

"As in the ruler of Tartarus?" asked Renegade, to which the man nodded.

Hades shook his head. "No," he answered Warhawk's question. "but I have a feeling of who did. Go to Themyscria and use the gate to get to Tartarus. We'll talk there, my child."

Something clicked in Celeste's head. "Wait, the boys won't be allowed on Themyscria," she pointed out. "I'm not sure Grandmother will appreciate if a brought them along. Wouldn't be a good first impression." She turned to her friends. "Warhawk, Superboy, you stay here and pay attention the the monitors. BA, we're going to Paradise Island."

"No way!" protested Superboy and Warhawk.

Black Arrow looked confused. "What?" she asked, not really sure why they were so worked up.

"You think we're gonna let you go to an island full of deadly warrior woman alone?!" demanded Superboy.

Warhawk pointed to the screen. "And then go to actual _hell_ to be alone with _this_ guy!?" he added. "Now way! Batman, Wonder Woman, and Canary will have our asses if anything happens to you!"

"Standing right here, son," Hades deadpanned.

Black Arrow frowned. "Yeah, because Green Arrow is totally _not_ threatening in the least," she muttered sarcastically. "And why not?"

Renegade groaned. Every since she could remember, the boys has always stuck by the two of them. They were so protective, it was ridiculous. "If you set foot on that island, the Amazons will destroy you without hesitation. Plus, we need you two on stand by. The villains will start to notice the League is missing. We can't just leave the world unprotected."

"But-" Superboy began.

" _No_ ," Renegade snapped in her best impression of Batman. "We're going, you're staying. No arguing. Use the teleporters if you have to." She turned to the blond next to her. "BA, let's go."

Black Arrow nodded. "Right with you girl." She grinned at the boys. "Try not to burn the Watchtower down while we're gone." Warhawk and Superboy scowled at them as they left. Those girls were impossible.

OoOoOo

 **What did you think? Who do you think took the Leaguers? Tell me with a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dearies! I'm baaack, lol. Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

"Celeste, can I ask you a personal question?" Black Arrow asked. They were in the Invisible Jet, which Renegade was driving expertly at this point, on their way to Themyscira to enter the Gates of Tartarus. They hoped that the Amazons wouldn't attack them on sight, the fact that they were both girls gave them a slightly better chance. But they were still outsiders.

"You can try," Renegade responded, weaving through the sky, not taking her eyes off the sky.

Black Arrow was quiet for a moment before she finally spoke, "Have you ever met your grandmother?"

Renegade immediately froze up, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. "No," she answered briskly. "I have never met Queen Hippolyta." She loosened her hold. "She and my mom had a falling out before I was born. They haven't spoken since. I don't even think she knows I exist." Honestly, she couldn't even imagine not speaking to her mother again and vice versa. If you love your family enough, you should be able to overcome all you differences. She looked at her friend pointedly. "And we're not going to tell her."

"But she's your family," Black Arrow protested.

"But she despises mortal men," Renegade retorted, mimicking her tone. She sighed. "Livy, this is not the right time, alright? Just leave it at that."

Black Arrow nodded, knowing that her friend was an emotionally complex person. "Alright," she agreed. There was silence for the rest of the ride before a huge body of land came into view. "Is that...?"

Renegade nodded. "Themyscira," she confirmed. "Home to the Amazons."

OoOoOo

As soon as the girls hopped out of the jet, they found that spears were pointed at their necks. "Intruders!" shouted a redheaded Amazon. She vaguely reminded both Renegade and Black Arrow of Hawkgirl. "State your purpose!"

"We're here to see the Queen," Renegade said smoothly, not threatened in the least. "It's very urgent."

Another Amazon with darker skin put a shoulder on the redhead's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Artemis," she ordered. She looked at the girls with narrowed eyes. "What business do you have with the Queen, children?"

"It's about the Princess, ma'am," Renegade told her. "She's in danger and we need the Queen's help to save her."

"Phillippus, they could be lying," Artemis pointed out.

"We promise we're not," said Black Arrow innocently. "We're with the Justice League."

Phillipus considered them, especially the one with black hair. Her grace and the way she carried herself with confidence reminded her of the Princess at that age. Her body, lean yet strong and muscular, practically screamed Diana. "This way," she said finally, gesturing for them to follow.

OoOoOo

Phillipus and Artemis led Black Arrow and Renegade to the throne room where the Queen herself was perched on a magnificent gold throne. Next to hers was a smaller one, but it was in no way any less grand. _This must be Mom's,_ thought Renegade. The Queen herself was just as magnificent, maybe even more so, than her throne. She sat up regal and tall, looking down at the two girls with a calculating gaze. Her light blond hair and Renegade's own blue eyes complimented each other nicely.

"Phillipus," spoke the Queen, her voice strong and commanding. "who are these young women?"

"They say that they stand with Princess Diana's Justice League, Queen Hippolyta," Phillipus told her. "They claim that she is in danger."

Hippolyta seemed to think about this. "Leave us at once," she ordered her guards.

"My Queen, that would leave you defenseless should these outsiders attack," Artemis argued, mistrust in her hazel eyes.

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes. "You hear me Artemis," she said icily. "Leave us." Phillipus and Artemis looked at each other before bowing their heads and leaving the room. The Queen turned to the girls. "Explain, foreigners." She stared at Renegade just like Phillipus had and the vigilante had never been so glad to be wearing a mask.

"Queen Hippolyta, I am Renegade and this is Black Arrow. The entire Justice League has up and disappeared," Renegade informed her. "Including your daughter. Hades, ruler of Tartarus, has sent us a message claiming to know who took them. We ask that you allow us to use the gate here."

"You can not trust Hades, children," warned Hippolyta. "He is deceitful and dishonest."

Renegade nodded. "I understand that, but he is our only lead. Without him, the entire League and your daughter may never be found."

Hippolyta seemed to consider this. "Do what you must," she agreed. "Just save my Sun and Stars."

OoOoOo

"You ready Livy?" Renegade asked as they approached the gate. This was not just another mission. This was entering (practically) hell. The fate of the League and the entire world rested on their shoulders.

Black Arrow smiled at her. "As ready as I'll ever be, Leste." Renegade smiled back as they pushed open the gate together and entered Tartarus holding hands, neither knowing if they would survive, but glad that they had each other at the same time.

Unknown to them, however, terror befell the island just after they left.

OoOoOo

Hippolyta glared viciously at the two intruders in front of her. " _You_!" she spat. "You are forbidden to come here! Get off my island this instant!"

The woman smirked. "Oh, but Hippy," she taunted, cupping her chin. "what's the fun in that? Aren't you happy to see us?"

"You both can rot in Tartarus for all I care!" Hippolyta hissed.

The man leered at her. "It's really a shame that you and your granddaughter only had a brief conversation." He grinned maliciously. "It will be the last you ever have with her."

"What granddaughter?" Hippolyta demanded.

The woman chuckled. "Oh, you didn't know? Princess Diana's been a very naughty girl. She went and married the mortal named Batman and had his child." She paused for effect, very much enjoying watching Hippolyta squirm. "Renegade I believe she named herself."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "But she was..."

"The girl you spoke to today?" guessed the man. "Yes. She was. The poor dear was too afraid to approach you for fear of rejection." He took out a sharp sword. "Pity that she will never know her grandmother." With that, he plunged the blade into Hippolyta's stomach.

The woman cackled. "Finally, the wench is gone."

OoOoOo

The boys waited in anticipation for the girls to come back, both silently praying that they made it back alright. "Crap!" hissed Warhawk as an alert popped up on the monitor. "We're screwed, we are so screwed!"

"What's wrong?" asked Superboy, walking over.

"There's been a prison break at Belle Reve!" Warhawk answered. "The worst of the worst are out on the streets and free to terrorize the world! This is just freaking perfect! Now it's up to _us_ to put them all back!"

Superboy sighed. "I hope the girls are having better luck than we are."

OoOoOo

Renegade grunted as was thrown to the side. Unfortunately, there were monsters and demons everywhere you turned, which forced her an Black Arrow to fight through them. "At this rate, we'll never get to Hades!" she complained.

Black Arrow helped her up. "I hope the boys are having better luck then we are," she quipped. "Any ideas?"

Renegade looked at her wrists. "Just one," she said before slipping her bracelets off. "Livy, hide behind that rock and whatever you do, _stay away from me_." She wouldn't have been able to bare it if she hurt her best friend. Black Arrow did as she was told. Renegade concentrated all her emotions to her palms. _Come on, just this once do what I say..._

As if on cue, blood red flames shot out of her hands and at the monsters. It didn't hit any of them, but it did have an interesting effect. As soon as they saw the flames, in fear. The looked at Renegade apprehensively and quickly fled.

"Whoa," uttered Renegade in shock, looking at her palms. "Did I just do that?"

Black Arrow came out of hiding. "Leste, that was so cool!" she exclaimed.

"I guess so," said Renegade quietly, putting her bracelets back on. "Let's just keep going."

OoOoOo

Eventually, the girls reached Hades' castle where Hades was sitting on his throne. He smiled at them. "Ah, Granddaughter," he greeted. "And I see you've brought Black Arrow."

Black Arrow grinned and waved. "Hi!"

Renegade nodded. "Hades. We are here as per your requested. Now, I believe that there is some information you wanted to discuss with us?" She wanted to make this quick so that she could get her parents and the League back.

Hades nodded back. "Of course." He smirked. "But first, would you like to know where your fire power comes from?"

Renegade gasped, touching her right wrist. "You... you know why I have these powers?" she asked, surprised. "Do they come from you?"

"Yes," Hades answered. "Celeste, you have the power to control hell fire, command the creatures of Tartarus, and so much more. Your powers exceed even mine. You are the one and only heir of Tartarus."

Renegade blinked. "Come again?"

OoOoOo

"That's not working," Bruce snapped as his wife punched the wall for the tenth time to no avail. He missed their daughter too, but she was going to bruise her knuckles and waste her energy.

Diana glared at him. "Nothing. Is. Going. To. Stop. Me. From. Getting. To. My. Baby," she insisted, speaking through each punch. Bruce shook his head and watched as she continued to try to punch through it.

OoOoOo

Black Arrow watched as her friend paced around frantically. Great, now she was all worked up. "Celeste, please calm down. This isn't the worst thing that could ever happen, right?"

Renegade stopped and turned to Hades, obviously seething with anger. "No!" she shouted. "I will _not_ calm down! I have been upset about this for five freaking years, man! I have been stressing over it for days wondering what in Hera's name I was! What made you think that it was a good idea to name a six year old the heir of Tartarus!?"

Hades was not fazed by this. "Celeste, dear, try to relax," he advised. "This much stress is not good for a girl your age."

Renegade shook her head, forcing her frustration down. "Okay, whatever, I don't care anymore," she said. "How do we find League? Who took them?"

"I'm not sure who," admitted Hades. "but I know how you can find your parents. They are your blood. Concentrate on them and your magic will lead you straight to them."

Renegade shook her head. "No, no, no," she denied. "I can _not_ do magic. I am a warrior, _not_ a magician. I can't do magic."

Black Arrow frowned and took her hand. "Of course you can," she insisted. "You're Celeste Wayne. You can do _anything_. I believe in you."

Renegade smiled. "You really are my best friend in the world." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Alright, I'll try." _Mommy, Daddy, please. I'm sorry I got mad. I love you so much._ "Take me to them." And with that, she was enveloped in a bright light.

OoOoOo

Diana stopped punching and froze. "Bruce," she uttered quietly. "Did you hear that? I'm not just going crazy?"

"If you're going crazy than we both are," Bruce replied standing up quickly. "I heard Celeste talking to us in my head. But there's no way she's here."

There was a giggle. "Of course there is," a voice said in amusement. They both turned and saw Celeste standing there in front of them. "Hi, Mommy. Hey, Daddy. What's up?"

"Celeste!" exclaimed Diana, crushing her daughter in a hug. "Oh, my baby! I'm so sorry I lied to you and I promise I'll never do it again! I love you so mu-" She stopped short. "Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne, what in Hera's name did you do to your hair!?"

Celeste chuckled nervously. "Heh, long story."

"Celeste, how did you get here?" asked Bruce.

"Hades," Celeste answered. "He taught me how to teleport." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But I can only do it with blood relatives. Grab unto my shoudlers and I'll get us back to Tartarus." They each grabbed a shoulder and Celeste brought them back to Tartarus.

OoOoOo

 **I apologize if this seems rushed, but I am frustrated and sleep deprived. Chrome was being a jerk and not letting me save or update, so I had to use freaking Internet Explorer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya! Ready for another amazing chapter!? I know I am! Let's get to it!**

OoOoOo

As the family appeared in Hades' palace, Black Arrow greeted them with a smile. "See, I told you that you could do it!" she exclaimed happily. "You got your parents back! That's a start, I suppose." She was glad that her friend found her parents, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss her own. The good thing was, however, that they had both Batman and Wonder Woman back.

Wonder Woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't fret, Olive," she said soothingly. "We will find them. All of them."

Renegade turned to her grandfather. "Thank you, Hades," she said. "I wouldn't have been able to save them without you."

Hades gave her a smile. "Anytime, child. Stop by sometime and I'll teach you how to use your other powers."

Wonder Woman gave Hades a suspicious glance, but said nothing about it. "We should get back and work on finding the others," she suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Batman.

OoOoOo

When the four exited Tartarus through the gates, they were met by the Amazons surrounding them with somber looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Diana asked. "Why do you look like that, sisters?"

Phillipus approached her. "Princess, it's your mother," she said, sorrow lacing her voice. "She...has been killed."

Diana gasped. "No..."

Celeste winced. Yet another one of her grandparents has died. She could barely contain herself as her communicator went off. "T-Talk to me," she practically whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Rex asked immediately, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," Celeste snapped. "What is it?"

"The League is back," Rex answered. "All of them. Except for your parents."

Celeste bit her lip. "I've got them," she responded. "We're on our way back. See you." With that, she hung up. She, Olive, and Bruce followed her mother into the castle and into the throne room. "Dear Hera..." Queen Hippolyta was stuck to the wall with magical binds on her hands and feet and a sword through her stomach. Beside her were two Amazon guards, one with her neck broken and the other with her throat slit.

Bruce quickly covered his daughter's eyes while Olive looked away in horror. Diana slowly walked towards her mother, caressing her cold face. "Oh, Mother," she uttered quietly, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Celeste removed Bruce's hand and walked towards her mother and now deceased grandmother, suddenly regretting not introducing herself earlier. She wrapped her arms around her mother, holding her close. Diana embraced her daughter tightly, openly weeping into her hair. She vaguely wondered if this situation she be reversed, but she quickly dismissed that thought.

Diana pulled away. "Let's go home," she said, to which Celeste nodded eagerly. She turned to her people. "I leave Phillipus in charge in my absence. We shall leave it to the Gods to decide what happens from here." There were murmurs of agreement from the Amazons.

Bruce touched her shoulder. "Come on, Princess," he said gently, earning a nod out of his wife.

OoOoOo

When they arrived at the Watchtower, Black Arrow was immediately crushed in a hug by her parents. "Mom!" she shouted happily, hugging them back. "Daddy! You're both alright!"

Black Canary stroked her daughter's hair lovingly. "We're alright, little birdy," she whispered.

"Nightwing, Hood, Red Robin, brings the kids home," Batman ordered. "All seven original members, meet to discuss recent events. The rest of you, stay on guard. We could be attacked again at any moment." Renegade frowned, but followed her friends and brothers to the teleporters. She really didn't want to leave her parents (especially her mother) after what happened today. It had all been too much and they really needed to talk, but she could wait.

OoOoOo

They all appeared in the Batcave about five minutes later. Without saying a word, Celeste went up to her room to think things over. Olive immediately followed her, sending a warning glare to the boys not to follow. Celeste obviously wanted to be alone right now, but they needed to talk. The day that Celeste had come to her window broken and defeated was the worst day of her life. She never wanted her best friend to be in such pain ever again.

Olive entered her friend's room and narrowly dodged a shoe being thrown her way. "Nice try, Leste."

"Go away, Olive," snapped Celeste. She sat upon her own bay window, staring out into the night.

Olive sat next to her anyway. "You doing alright?"

"No," Celeste answered curtly. "I'm fine. Or I will be anyway. Just give me some time."

Olive began to braid her friend's hair. "I know you will. You're strong." She finished the braid and gave Celeste a little squeeze. "You have such pretty hair."

"I'm cutting it."

Olive bonked her on the head. "No you're not," she said sternly. "Having long, flowing hair is our thing. That's what puts us on top as the princesses of the socialites. Girls our age would kill to have hair like us." She flipped her long blond locks for effect.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She couldn't help but giggle, however. Olive could always force a smile on her face. She frowned. "You were right. I should have told her who I was. I just didn't think..." She choked on a sob. "I didn't think that she was the target. I feel so horrible."

Olive embraced her tightly. "It's not your fault," she assured her. "You didn't know."

Celeste hugged her back. "I feel so bad for my mom. Did you see her face? She's crushed." She shook her head. "Kidnapping the League had to have been a distraction. As soon as Hippolyta was murdered, the League came back. That can't have been a coincidence."

"You're right," Olive agreed. "Someone was after your grandmother, but they needed to get rid of the League to do it."

"But why go to all the trouble?" asked Celeste. "It doesn't make sense. Themyscira is a secluded island. It wouldn't have caught the League's attention for weeks."

"This is confusing," Olive commented, scratching her head.

OoOoOo

Diana walked into her private quarters on the Watchtower to clear her head. She loved her daughter and husband, but she needed time to think. She collapsed on her bed, memories of herself and her mother playing in her mind. She spotted a silver necklace on her dresser and walked over to pick it up. Her mother had the forger of Themyscira make it for her when she was younger.

"Diana..."

Diana jumped and turned around, seeing a woman with curly chestnut hair and sharp gray eyes. "Lady Athena!" she exclaimed, bowing. "How may I be of service?"

Athena's face was grim. "As you know, Diana, your mother has passed," she said stoically. "The Amazons are now left without a queen to rule over them. This can not continue."

Diana's eyes widened as she grew rigid. "W-What are you saying?" she stuttered. Dear Hera, please don't let this be what she thought it was.

"Diana, you must take your mother's place as Queen of the Amazons."

OoOoOo

Olive was good at distracting people. As long as she kept Celeste talking, she could keep her friend's mind off of Hippolyta's death. She rattled off about school, boys, and other miscellaneous things. In no time Celeste was smiling brightly and laughing with her. Man, she was good.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Celeste called.

The door opened to reveal Diana with a somber look on her face. "Olive, may I speak to Celeste alone?" she asked. "Bruce can drop you home if you'd like."

Olive looked apprehensive before nodding. "Sure, Aunt Di," she agreed. "Leste, call me later, okay?"

Celeste smiled at her. "Of course, Livy." Her friend left the room. "What's up, Mama? Is everything alright?"

Diana looked apprehensive. "Baby, I don't know how to say this, but..." She took a deep breath. "I have to leave."

Celeste's smile fell. "...What?"

Diana bit her lip. "With my mother gone, someone has to assume to role of Queen of Themyscira," she explained. Hera, this was hard. "And as my mother's only heir, it has to be me."

Celeste stared at her, unblinking. "Does Daddy know about this?" she asked quietly. She felt like her entire world was falling apart at the seams.

"Yes," Diana answered. "He agreed that I have to follow the Gods' demands."

Celeste was extremely upset at this, but didn't let it show. "Alright," she said. "Mom, you have to do what's right for your people. And I know that you can't do that here. It's fine." She couldn't believe this. Everything was happening way too fast.

Diana stroked her hair. "Celeste, I am so sorry. I wish it didn't have to be this way." She kissed her cheek. "You can come visit me anytime. I'll even leave you the jet." By now, she was openly crying. "Baby girl, I love you so much. Never forget or doubt that."

Tears rolled down Celeste's face as well. "I love you too, Mom," she sobbed. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting so mad at you guys," Celeste responded. "You were only trying to protect me and I was only thinking about how you lied to me. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," said Diana. "I should have told you from the beginning. You could have been learning how to use your powers, instead you have no clue. I hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

Celeste embraced her mother. "Of course I do. You're my mom. I'll always forgive you."

OoOoOo

Celeste sat alone in the dark Manor. Her father was on patrol, something he's been doing a lot more sense her mother left. She supposed he was taking it just as hard as she was, if not more. She _was_ the love of his life. They had barely spoken to each other all week. She couldn't wait for Alfred to come back, then she'd have some company in her lonely house.

Speaking of company...

The doorbell suddenly rings, making Celeste raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Who would come here at this house?" she wondered. She got up and answered the door. She gasped at who she saw. "Oh my Hera."

Olive grinned at her. "Surprise!" She, Rex, and Jon were standing at her doorstep.

Celeste hugged her tightly. "What are you guys doing here!?" she asked. "Come in, come in!" She shut the door behind them.

"We're here for you," Jon told her in a reassuring tone. That really warmed her heart. Her friends had come all the way to Gotham just for her. They really were the best.

"How are you holding up?" asked Rex in concern.

Celeste shrugged. "I'm alright, I guess." She hugged the boys as well. "Seriously, you guys are the best friends anyone could ever have."

Olive grinned. "Don't mention it. You can just buy us pizza later."

Celeste giggled for the first time since her mother left. It felt good. "Man, there's always a catch with you people, huh? I'm starting to think you're only friends with me for my money."

Rex smirked. "Hey, what's the point of having rich friends if you can't mooch off them?"

"And you're almost as rich as me, Livy," Celeste added. "That's quite cheap of you." Olive stuck her tongue out at her in retaliation. "Let me get on that pizza, okay?"

OoOoOo

Some time after the four of them had left, Celeste had made a bowl of soup for her father and left it in the Batcave. She had gone to bed after that, falling asleep almost instantly. Without her knowing, Bruce quietly crept into her room and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl. Sleep well." Celeste smiled in her sleep.

OoOoOo

 **I won't lie, not my best chapter. But hey, you can't win 'em all. Anyway, please review and have an awesome night (or day, depending on where you are)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

As time went on, the rift in Celeste and Bruce's relationship began to grow. She would join him once or twice a week for patrol, but was much more dedicated to her schoolwork than anything else. It wasn't until a year after her mother left that she began to notice something. Her father with his hair graying and his skin wrinkling was becoming slower, weaker. He was more fit than almost anyone at that age, however, and was determined to stay Batman.

Celeste frowned, her mind thinking about Alfred. They had gotten word about a year ago (just after Diana left) that he had caught whatever his niece had and that he was too unstable to move. He had died several months later. _It's not fair,_ thought Celeste in anger and sadness. Alfred was one of the strongest people she knew, physically and emotionally. How could some disease be what brought him down?

She missed how things used to be. How sometimes her parents would take her out to the park at night and just sit with her. Or how they would have movie night on the weekend. She even missed training with them. Sometimes she wondered when everything went downhill. She concluded that it was the day she ran away. That was when her life started falling apart.

Celeste shook her head, trying to focus. She was in the middle of math class and she would like to actually learn something (although, there wasn't much they could teach her). She had perfect grades and did more sports and joined more clubs than almost anyone. She was the most envied and sought after girl in her grade for both her looks and money.

"Miss Wayne!"

Celeste was brought out of her train of thought by the teacher looking at her expectantly. She blinked stupidly. "Yes, ma'am?"

The teacher narrowed her eyes at her. "What is the square root of seventy two?" she demanded.

Celeste rolled her eyes. Of course the problem was this easy. "Six radical two, ma'am," she answered sweetly. The teacher grumbled something about 'lucky smartasses' before going back to teaching. _Huh. I'm going to have to ask Dad to get her fired later. Bitch._ The harshness of her thoughts surprised her. Usually she was more sympathetic towards teachers because she knew that they had to deal with a lot. Was everything going on affecting her this much?

OoOoOo

Celeste walked through the front door of her house and was immediately tackled to the ground by something small and black. "What the hell?" Was she being attacked? Had someone found out that her father was Batman? Her eyes focused enough to see that it was actually a puppy who was now licking her face. "Oh my Hera, how'd you get in here, little guy?"

"His name is Ace," said Bruce, walking into the room. "I got him so that you wouldn't be alone all the time."

Celeste smiled and stood up, holding Ace in her hands. While her father was distant, there was no doubt in her mind that he loved her. "Thanks, Dad. How was your day?" She noticed the grimace on his face. "Was Banister on your case again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Celeste grinned. "Hey, can you get one of my teachers fired?" she asked.

"What for?"

"She's always trying to catch me off guard so she can give me detention," Celeste answered. "And I'm pretty sure she called me a lucky smartass."

"Language," Bruce chided. "And I'm not firing that poor woman."

"Why not?"

Bruce smirked. "I'd be pretty cranky if I had to deal with you rotten kids too."

Celeste frowned. "Did you...just make a joke? I'm in shock."

"Go do your homework," Bruce grumbled.

OoOoOo

Something's wrong. It's been a week since that day and her father hasn't once donned the suit. Celeste didn't even think that he's gone down to the cave. Something had happened during that last mission. _Has he...quit? Is he done with being Batman for good?_ She didn't know how she felt about that. On one hand, she was happy. He was getting old and one day he would ended up collapsing or someone would have gotten a lucky shot. This way, he would live the rest of his life in peace.

One the other hand, being Batman had shaped him into the man she knew as her father. He was the man that took in four orphans, gave them a home and a family. He constantly put others' needs before his own, cherishing everyone's life, even the lowest of the low, by refusing to kill, no matter how easy it seemed. He was the man her mother fell in love with.

Then there stood the question: Who would protect Gotham?

OoOoOo

Renegade sighed as she flew down near an alley. What was it with kids and causing trouble these days? "Hey!" she shouted, gaining their attention. "What's going on here?" The kids, about six or so, looked at her with panic in their eyes. Her eye twitched. _How is it that six year olds can cause this much trouble? Kids these days, I'll tell you what!_ "Beat it! Now!" Without hesitation, the kids ran away and Renegade got a clear view of a young boy who was huddled against the wall. She slowly approached him. "Are you okay?"

The boy stared at her. "I'm fine," he assured her, standing up. He had jet black hair and striking blue eyes. There was something familiar about him...

Renegade crossed her arms. "You don't _look_ fine," she observed, looking at his various bruises and welts. "What's your name?"

"Terry," the boy answered.

"Why were those kids picking on you?" Renegade asked.

Terry shrugged. "They thought I took something from them," he answered. "But I didn't."

Renegade sighed, holding out her arms. "Where do you live? I'll take you home."

Terry looked at her apprehensively before allowing her to pick him up and pointing about six blocks away. "That way."

OoOoOo

Renegade knocked on the door and a redheaded woman in her late twenties, early thirties opened it. "Terry McGinnis!" she exclaimed in concern, taking her son from the teenager. "Where have you been?! Your father and I have been worried sick!"

Terry had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Mom. I got into a fight." He grinned at Renegade. "But _she_ saved me!"

Terry's mother sighed in relief and smiled gratefully at the girl. "Thank you so much," she said, squeezing her arm affectionately. "Terry's always finding some way to get into trouble."

Terry blushed. " _Mom_..." he whined.

Renegade smiled. "Just doing my job, ma'am. You've got a lovely son." She bent down to Terry's level. "Try to stay out of trouble, alright kiddo?" Her eyes shifted to his mother. "And listen to your parents. They only want what's best for you." She stood up and flew off.

OoOoOo

Celeste sighed as she worked through her homework. Stupid teachers. Didn't know what they were talking about. She didn't even need them. She practically taught three of her classes. "Looks like you could use a break, Princess." She practically jumped out of her seat and quickly turned around, ready to attack whoever broke into her room.

"Rex!" Celeste shouted in surprise, then covered her mouth. "What are you doing here? Did you break into my house?!"

Rex shrugged. "You left your window open," he told her. He smirked. "Nice PJs, by the way."

Celeste looked down at her _Steven Universe_ pajamas (a red shirt with a yellow star in the middle and royal blue pants with _Steven Universe_ in white) and blushed, crossing her arms. "Well, no one told you to walk into a teenage girl's bedroom window," she retorted. "Pervert. How'd you get past security?"

Rex snickered at her and pulled out a small device. "You gave us these, remember?"

Celeste inwardly cursed herself. The device allowed someone to bypass Wayne Manor's security system completely. She'd given one to him, Jon, and Olive in case there was an emergency. She wasn't an idiot, however, as the device only worked for those three people. "Dad's going to murder both of us if he finds you here, you know that, right?"

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Celeste groaned. "What do you want?" she demanded.

Rex sat on her bed. "You need to get out more," he commented. He accidentally woke Ace, who growled at him. Rex stood up. "What the hell is that?"

Celeste giggled and scooped Ace up in her arms. "Rex, meet Ace," she introduced. "Dad got him for me so that I wouldn't feel as lonely."

Ace growled at the Human-Thanagarian hybrid once again, burying his nose into Celeste's chest. Rex glared at the dog. "Well, I ain't too fond of you either, fleabag," he spat.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Ace says that you're annoying and that he doesn't trust you," she told him. Rex raised an eyebrow at her. "Rex, I can talk to animals."

Rex shook his head. "Can you?" he asked incredulously, but froze when she gave him a look. " _Can_ you?"

She winked at him. "Gift from Artemis." Celeste put the puppy down. "Now, what were you saying about getting out more?"

OoOoOo

Celeste breathed in the crisp night air as she and Rex walked through the city. "You know, my dad was just going to kill us for you being in my room," she pointed out. "What do you think he's going to do to you when he finds out that you kidnapped me an brought me into the city?" She was glad that he did though. She loved being out at night. The thrill, the excitement, it was all so riveting.

Rex scoffed. "Kidnapped you? You practically begged me to take you out of that place."

Celeste shook her head at him. "That place is my house, you jerk." She looked around. "Do you even know where you're going?"

Rex sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping you knew," he admitted.

Celeste sighed and pointed north. "Well, there's an abandoned building just a few blocks that way," she said. "It's pretty rundown, but it's away from most of the rest of the city so that we can see a few stars if we sit on the roof. We could check it out if you want."

Rex nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

OoOoOo

They made it to the building half an hour later. Just as Celeste said, it was indeed rundown and abandoned. They made their way inside, careful not to break the fragile wood. "How do you even know about this place, Princess?" Rex asked.

Celeste grinned. "Rexy, when you live in Gotham you know about _every_ place," she teased him. "And I may or may not have discovered this place when I took down some thugs' operation a few years ago." She tugged on his arm. "Come on, the roof is great. It's my favorite part of this building." She lead him to a ladder on the other side of the room.

"You really are a little troublemaker, aren't you?" Rex commented as they both began to climb.

"Like you're any better," Celeste retorted. They made it to the roof and sat down on the ledge. "Face it, Livy and Jon are the good ones who are always getting us out of trouble while we get them into it." She sighed. "I'm really bad for her."

"Who?" asked Rex. "Olive?"

Celeste nodded. "She's such a good person, always helping people, always following the rules. Whenever she gets in trouble it's because _I_ did something wrong. Sometimes, I think she'd just be better off without me."

Rex frowned. "That's not true," he insisted. "She adores you. You guys are practically sisters. You could jump into a pit of lava and she'd be right there with you and you'd do the same because that's how you both work."

Celeste pursed her lips. "I suppose you're right," she agreed, not wanting to get into this right now. She looked up at the few visible stars. "Aren't they amazing? You know, Astraea is the goddess of the stars. She was the last immortal to stay with us. She left Earth because humanity was growing corrupt. Legend says that she'll come back one day." She chuckled softly. "Sorry, I know you hate learning when you don't have to."

Rex hadn't even been paying attention to what she was saying. He had been too busy staring at her. Celeste really was a natural and exotic beauty. Her long, wavy raven hair (still tipped with purple) fell like a waterfall down her waist and her bright sapphire blue eyes instantly enchanted anyone who looked into them for too long. Her lips were a rosy red and her skin was perfectly tanned, bringing it all together.

He immediately berated himself for such thoughts. Celeste was only thirteen while he himself was fifteen. She was still a child and he had no right to think of her like that. Rex couldn't believe that he had such a huge crush on a girl two years younger than him, but here he was, silently fawning over her. He couldn't really blame himself though, she was wonderful. But dating her was taboo. Not to mention illegal in a few years.

Then again, he could always wait until she turned eighteen. Rex internally groaned when he realized that was five years from now. That seemed like forever, but he would wait because Celeste was worth it.

Celeste snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face. "Rex? Rex!" She began to grow frustrated. "Rex John Stewart, snap out of it!" Rex caught her hand in his own, catching her by surprise. His grip wasn't tight (she could have gotten out of it easily), but it was firm. As if he didn't want to let her go. "R-Rex?"

Rex seemed to come out of his trance as he let go of her hand. "Sorry, Princess."

Celeste looked at him worriedly. "It's alright," she assured him. "Are you?"

Rex nodded. "I'm fine." He checked his watch. "Oh, shit. Your dad's gonna kill me. Then my parents are gonna bring me back just to life to kill me again."

Celeste frowned. "Are you going to get in trouble because of me?" she asked.

Rex grinned. "Nah, I do that on my own." His face turned grim. "Are _you_ gonna get busted because of _me_?"

Celeste shrugged. "Who knows with my father?"

OoOoOo

 **Wow, that was long! Anyway, I just want to clarify a few things. I know that in _Time Warped: With a Twist_ I said that this AU wouldn't tie into _Batman Beyond_ (I recently started watching it and I am in love with Terry's character. Maybe even more than Bruce's). Well, I lied. It will, but the dates are a little off. Instead of Terry meeting Bruce and becoming Batman twenty years after he retired, I'm making it ten. So either Bruce retired ten years later or Terry was born ten years earlier. However you want to view it, doesn't matter to me.**

 **Anyway, please review! (I love reviews)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys. Good news: I finally finished my summer homework. (YAY!) Bad news: I have less than two weeks before school starts. (GODDAMMIT!) Oh well, please enjoy the chapter. Be warned that there is heavy shipping that has little to do with the plot.**

OoOoOo

Celeste had no idea how it started. Okay, she had some idea. They had only been talking one night in her room. It was late and they had both been extremely tired after a very long night of gallivanting around Gotham City. One thing led to another and well... _it_ happened. It caught them both completely off guard, yet it wasn't unwelcomed to either of them.

 _Flashback_

 _Celeste giggled and pushed him playfully. "You're such an asshole," she commented. On their way back to Wayne Manor, he had thrown a rock at a squirrel minding its own business. Celeste had heard the squirrel call him a jerk before it scurried away. "That's animal abuse, you know." Though, she had found it hilarious when the squirrel threw an acorn at him._

 _Rex smirked back at her. "If I'm an asshole, then what are you?" he teased._

 _Celeste flipped her hair. "Beautiful," she answered._

 _Rex rolled his eyes. "More like conceited," he muttered._

 _Celeste glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "So you deny that I'm pretty?" she taunted him._

 _Rex's eyes widened. "Uh..." That remark had thrown him for a loop. "O-Of course not."_

 _Celeste raised a eyebrow. "You're acting weird," she observed. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing," Rex lied._ **Get a hold of yourself, Stewart,** _he thought. God, this little crush of his was getting harder and harder to hide. He could feel himself losing control. He felt almost possessive over her at times, practically growling at any guy whose gaze lingered on her too long. He had to constantly remind himself that she was only thirteen, but his urges were getting stronger everyday. N_ _o doubt his Thanagarian side had something to do with it._

 _Celeste leaned closer to him. "You're a liar. What's wrong?"_

 _He instinctively leaned away from her. "I..." Oh goddamn. She's giving him "the look." The one where she can get him to do what she wants in an instant. Rex cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Princess."_

 _Celeste pursed her lips. "If you're fine, then why do you sound so nervous?" she asked._

 _Rex looked away from her. Her bright blue eyes were boring into his soul and her plump red lips were begging to be kissed._ **Goddammit, Stewart, get some self control She's _thirteen_.**

 _Celeste frowned. "Rex, you're kind of freaking me out." No response. "Rex? Rex!" Before she could blink, she was up against the wall with his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. Was Rex...kissing her? Whoa, when did this happen? It's not like he had a crush on her, right? Well, it wasn't like she didn't have feelings for him. But that was natural. He was as much a troublemaker as her, was someone she was close to, and was older than her, making him taboo. What wasn't to like? But **him** liking **her**? That was strange. She thought that she was just some kid he hung out with to him._

 _Celeste, for some reason, kissed him back._

 _It was a sweet and short kiss, nothing heated or hands-on. Rex, realizing what he was doing, pulled away. "Oh, crap," he muttered, ashamed. "Celeste, I'm sorry."_

 _Celeste looked up at him, confused. "Why are you sorry?" she asked softly._

 _Rex groaned. "You're still a kid," he answered her. "I should have waited."_

 _Celeste gently placed a hand on his cheek. "It's only two years," she pointed out. "That's not a big age difference."_

 _"But-"_

 _She held up a hand, cutting him off. "What about me? Don't I have a say in this?"_

 _"Of course you do," said Rex quickly. He hated upsetting her. "It's just-"_

 _"Rex," Celeste interrupted, her voice delicate. "Do you have a crush on me?"_

 _Rex actually blushed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe?" She gave him a look and he sighed. "Alright, you got me. I do."_

 _Celeste smiled at him. "Well, that's a good thing then." With that, she lightly kissed him on the cheek._

 _End Flashback_

Two arms wrapped around her waist and Celeste tensed before smiling. "Hey," she greeted, leaning into him. They had decided to give this dating thing a chance. What could go wrong? "What's up?"

Rex kissed her ear, making her giggle. "Do I need an excuse?" he teased.

"Well, what are you gonna say if my father walks in and sees you fondling his daughter?" Celeste asked playfully. They decided to keep it a secret for now, even from Olive, Jon, and especially their parents.

"Hmm," Rex pondered, spinning her around to face him. "How about I was simply so captivated by your radiant beauty that I couldn't keep my hands off of you?"

Celeste blushed lightly and grinned. "I would have never pegged you as such a charmer, Stewart," she commented. She groaned. "Ugh, I hate rich kids."

Rex looked down at her. "You are a rich kid," he reminded her. "And so is Olive."

Celeste glared at him. "You know what I mean." She shook her head. "Gotham rich kids are the worse ones, too. They think they're above everyone."

"Bad day at school, I take it?" Rex guessed.

"You have no idea." Celeste didn't want to tell Rex what really went down earlier today. He would overreact for sure.

 _Flashback_

 _Celeste could feel the usual lustful/envious stares as she made her way down the hallway. She rolled her eyes. There was the curse of being the daughter of Wonder Woman, her looks. She looked almost exactly like her mother who was literally the most beautiful woman on the planet (Aphrodite herself made sure of that). Boys went nuts over her and girls looked like they wanted to kill her in her sleep._

 _She thought nothing of these looks as she went into her history classroom and sat down. The teacher didn't care what they did so long as they looked like they were working if the headmaster happened to walk in, so Celeste went over her notes._ **Celeste Wayne to the headmaster's office, Celeste Wayne.** _That was weird. She wondered why they would be calling her as she got up and left._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Celeste made her way to the headmaster's office and stopped at the receptionist's desk. "Hi," she greeted. "You called me here to see the principal?"_

 _The receptionist looked at her, confused. "Sorry, hon," she said. "There must have been a mistake. I never called for you. Why don't you head back to class?"_

 _Celeste nodded and began walking back towards her class. Okay, that was weird. If the receptionist didn't call her, who did? She was caught off guard when her arm was grabbed roughly and she was pulled into the janitor's closet. "Huh?!" She was shoved up against the wall, her mouth covered by a hand._

 _"Stay quiet," a voice growled. "or you'll make this harder than it has to be." She recognized that voice. It belonged to a sophomore named Wendell Turner who had been asking her out for months, despite being rejected constantly. He started by popping off the buttons on her blouse and groping her breasts. His hands were all over her body. Celeste felt herself being touched in places no one should ever touch her. She couldn't even move to defend herself. She was frozen in shock and fear._

 _She snapped out of it when a hand made its way up her skirt, fingering her._ **Wait just a damn minute,** _she thought, her eyes narrowing._ **I am the goddamn Princess of the Amazons and the daughter of Batman and I'm letting some weak punk take advantage of me? Like hell.** _Anger surging through her, Celeste brought her knee up to Wendell's manhood, making him howl in pain and tumble to the ground._

 _Celeste glared at him. "I hope you can never have kids, asshole," she spat angrily. She quickly buttoned her blouse back up and left._ _She wanted to do so much more to him, but she really needed to get back to class._

 _End Flashback_

Rex looked at her intently. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Celeste looked at him in surprise. "Nothing's wrong," she lied, giving him her best fake smile. She took out her homework and a pencil, for once grateful for the distraction. Rex gently grabbed her arm and cupped her chin, making her look up at him. "What? I'm fine."

Rex wasn't buying it for a second. He could smell something off about her when he came into her room earlier (Thanagarians had heightened sense), like someone had been putting their hands all over her. At first he thought it was from her just being at school, but now that he thought about it... Rex's face darkened. "Did someone touch you?" he demanded.

"No," lied Celeste, looking away from him.

"Princess..." It was then that he noticed one minor detail that he had overlooked. The middle button on her blouse was open. Celeste always made sure her uniforms were right. _Always_. "Someone touched you." It wasn't a question this time.

Celeste shook her head. "No one touched me." She trembled slightly as the memories came flooding back to her.

"Look at you, Celeste!" Rex very nearly shouted. He desperately tried to control the rage eating away at him. "You're shaking!"

Celeste began to gasp for breath. "Rex, drop it," she pleaded. A tear rolled down her cheek without her consent and she cursed herself for crying in front of him. Could this say get any worse.

Much to her surprise, Rex sat her down on his lap and held her, stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Celeste leaned into him, finding comfort on his muscular chest. Eventually, she fell asleep and Rex laid her on top of her bed, draping a blanket over her. He lightly kissed her on the cheek before leaving through the window.

OoOoOo

Celeste's eyes widened in shock. Rex was leaning up against a motorcycle, two helmets in hand. "Rex, what the hell?" she hissed. Other students were staring to stare. She could hear the murmurs of rumors coming about. "What are you doing here?" She looked at the veichle. "Please don't tell me you expect me to get on that metal deathtrap."

Rex grinned at her. "Princess, do you think that I would ever risk your life?" he asked.

Celeste shook her head. "Never," she answered instantly.

"Then get on."

OoOoOo

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Why are we at a pizza place?" she asked incredulously. It was near the "slums" of Gotham, if you will. Celeste was forbidden to be here out of costume, but that never stopped her before. She had eaten in this place once or twice and they had pretty decent pizza. "Sometimes, I think you _want_ my father to murder you."

Rex shrugged. "I'm hungry," he told her. "Aren't you?"

Celeste shrugged. "I mean, where at the time right in between lunch and dinner so..."

Rex sighed and led her inside. They sat down at a table near the window and looked at the menu. "Are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Rex questioned.

Celeste tensed, gripping her menu. "There's nothing to tell," she insisted curtly. "Ooh, do you think I should get a slice of bacon or sausage?"

"Celeste..."

Celeste grinned. "You're right, I'll get both."

"Celeste."

"Then again, I really like pepperoni too..." Celeste beamed. "I'll get all three!"

" _Celeste._ "

Celeste looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"You have to talk to me," Rex said, his green eyes boring into her blue ones. "You're suffering and I hate to see you like this."

Celeste clenched the table and he was afraid she'd break it in two. Instead, she relaxed her grip and looked at him. "I was touched, okay?" she admitted, louder than she meant to. "Some sophomore who's been asking me out for months managed to get his hands on me!"

"Did he...?"

Celeste scoffed. "Of course not. Who do you think I am? I kneed the son of a bitch in his goddamn baby maker and took off." She crossed her arms. "I should have beat his ass to a pulp, but I didn't have the time." She hadn't realized it, but tears had started to make their way out of her eyes. "You wanted the truth, that's the truth."

Rex took her hand in his and lightly kissed the back of it. "I'm so proud of you," he muttered.

Celeste bit her lip. "Why?"

Rex grinned at her. "Because I know you'll never stop fighting."

OoOoOo

 **Yes, I know Celeste is young, but it's not like they're doing anything dirty. Anyway, please review. Reviews keep this story going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Isn't Celeste an adorable little badass? Now you know why she's my favorite OC. Anyway, please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Olive checked her watch and groaned. "Ugh, they're late," she complained. "What is it with boys and being late all the time?" She and Celeste were sitting in a local café waiting for Rex and Jon to show up. Celeste felt slightly guilty about not telling Olive about her and Rex, but she knew it was best to keep everything wrapped up for now.

Celeste's eyes flickered up from her smoothie and towards the door. "Speak of the devils," she remarked. She grinned stupidly as her gaze met Rex's, who winked at her in response.

Olive rolled her eyes. "Finally. You guys are so late."

"Sorry," said Rex, sliding in next to Celeste. "Traffic."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You drove here?" she asked. She found that hard to believe. "Do you even have a license?"

Rex shrugged. "For a motorcycle," he answered, nudging her. He discreetly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It took everything in her not to lay her head on his shoulder. Instead, she moved as close to him as possible without looking suspicious.

Olive looked pointedly at Jon. "What's your excuse, farm boy?" she demanded.

Jon sighed. "I live in Metropolis," he reminded her. "Enough said."

Celeste lightly kicked her blond friend under the table. "Leave the poor boy alone, Livy. You're so intrusive."

Olive stuck her tongue out childishly. "And you're a meanie," she retorted.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Wow, that was the comeback of the year," she muttered sarcastically, yet she couldn't help the upturn of her lips. Though they bickered, she and Olive knew it was good natured bickering. They never really meant the things they said. Her stomach growled. "Damn, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get a bagel or something."

"I'll go with you," Rex offered instantly. She smiled and readily accepted, leading him to the counter.

Olive stared after them. "Jon, is there something off about those two?" she asked.

Jon looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that they seem very... _close_ lately," Olive explained. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she was just imagining-wait just a damn minute. Did Rex just kiss her hand?! He did. And Celeste was blushing-actually _blushing_ -and smiling like an idiot. "Jon, am I seeing things?"

Jon blinked. "If you are, then we're seeing the same things. He just kissed her. And she _let_ him."

"Are they _dating_?!" demanded Olive. No way. If Celeste was dating Rex, she would have told her, right?

"They can't be," said Jon, shaking his head. "Can they?"

When the two returned to the table, Olive immediately grabbed Celeste's arm, making her drop her bagel. Luckily, it landed on the table. "Hey, what-" She was cut off by Olive pulling her towards the bathroom.

Rex stared after them, dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

OoOoOo

"Olive, what the hell are you doing?" Celeste snapped once they were in the bathroom. She was more than a little annoyed at being taken away from her boyfriend so abruptly.

"How could you not tell me?" Olive demanded loudly. "I thought we were soul sisters!"

Celeste looked at her dumbly. "Of course we are. What didn't I tell you?"

"About you and Rex!" shouted Olive. "And don't try to deny it! You two were practically having eye sex with each other!"

Celeste's face twisted into one of disgust. "Livy, that's disgusting," she commented.

"Don't change the subject!"

Celeste sighed. "Okay fine. We're dating," she confessed.

Olive put her hands on her hips. "For how long?"

Celeste rubbed her neck sheepishly. "Uh, about a month now I think," she answered, lowering her head. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But we wanted to keep it a secret until we knew if we were serious about each other or not. You know, test drive it, see if it works out between us despite the age difference."

Olive peered at her curiously. " _Are_ you serious about each other?" she asked.

Celeste smiled softly. "I think so, but I'm not completely sure. We are still young," she admitted. "Livy, he makes me happy."

"I can tell. Does Uncle Bruce know?"

Celeste shook her head. "No." Her eyes narrowed. "And you aren't going to tell him, right?"

"Sister, you have my word," Olive promised, crossing her heart.

OoOoOo

"So..." said Jon awkwardly. "You and Celeste, huh?" It was hard for him to wrap his head around the fact that two of his best friends were dating. It's not like he could blame Rex though. Celeste was beautiful yet dangerous at the same time, exactly Rex's type. He was happy for them nonetheless.

Rex gave him a crooked smirk. "Are we _that_ obvious?"

"A little," admitted Jon. "So, when did this happen?"

Rex grinned stupidly. "A month ago," he answered. He didn't know why he had been so worried. This was great. The feeling of just being with someone you care about was amazing. He was about to say something else when the girls rejoined them.

Celeste sighed dramatically. "Honey, the secret's out." She pointed at their friends. "They've figured it out. This could be the end of us."

Rex decided to play along. "Oh, whatever will we do?"

Olive groaned. "Ugh, knock it off you guys."

"Yeah, now you're just being weird," Jon agreed.

Rex's smirk returned to him as he laced his arms around his girlfriend, who looked thoroughly confused. "Oh yeah? Well, at least I can do this." He planted his lips on Celeste's who, while surprised, kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Olive covered herself and Jon's eyes. "Hey, there's this new thing. It's called PDA. You guys should look it up sometime." She had to admit, they were adorable together. Maybe Rex was what Celeste needed, at least for now. She was glad that her best friend managed to find him. He really was a great guy. _How did she get one of those?_ I _want one of those!_

OoOoOo

After they had said goodbye to Olive and Jon, Rex suggested that Celeste got on his motorcycle with him. "What for?" she asked curiously. "My house isn't too far from here, I can just walk home."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you walk home alone when I have a motorcycle right here?" Rex teased, grinning. "Besides, the night is young and so are we. Why don't we do something together? Just the two of us."

Celeste bit her lip. "I like the sound of that," she said. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

Rex and Celeste were in the middle of a rather heated make out session when her phone suddenly rang. The couple begrudgingly pulled apart as she answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Celeste, why the hell are you in some abandoned building?" Dick demanded loudly in her ear. Damn that tracker in her phone. "Are you insane?"

Celeste groaned. "I'm just hanging out with Olive, John, and Rex," she partially lied. "What's the big deal? It's not like we're doing anything illegal. Calm down, Dickie Bird."

"The big deal is that you're there an hour passed curfew!" Dick hissed.

Celeste shook her head, checking her phone. "An hour? No way bro, I still have-" _Oh shit._ It _was_ passed her curfew. How had that happened? They really needed to learn how to keep their hands off each other. "Oops. Guess we lost track of time. Why are you so concerned, anyway? You live in Bludhaven." Great. With Dick snooping around, she and Rex would hardly get to see each other.

"Bruce is going on some business trip in France, so Tim, Jason, and I are saying with you," Dick told her. Oh fuck. This was just perfect. At least her father left her alone for the most part, so it was easy for her and Rex to see each other. Her brothers on the other hand would barely leave her alone for five minutes. Things just got a lot more complicated.

"So get your ass back home, squirt," she heard Jason add.

"Jason!" Tim scolded in the background.

Celeste, once again, groaned. "Fine, I'm on my way," she conceded. She looked at her boyfriend apologetically. "Sorry, Rex. I gotta get home." She rolled her eyes. "My brothers are being overprotective once again."

"I'll drive you home," Rex offered.

Celeste considered this. She did tell her brothers that she was with Rex after all, what was the harm? "Sure," she agreed, beaming.

OoOoOo

Celeste waved as Rex drove off. "Thanks for the ride!" she shouted after him. She sighed and opened the front door. "Hello? Dickie? Timmy? Jaybird? Are you guys here?"

"We're here," announced Tim, entering the room, the other two following behind him. He crossed his arms. "Care to explain _why_ you're so late?"

Celeste's face remained indifferent. "We lost track of time," she said honestly. "The four of us just weren't paying attention to the time, alright? I'm sorry. Can I go to my room now?" The three of them looked at each other before nodding. She mentally sighed in relief before making her way to the stairs.

She was stopped short, however, when Jason roughly grabbed her shoulder, his eyes wide. "Is that a fucking hickey?!" he exclaimed.

Celeste's hand immediately moved to cover her neck. "No!" she insisted. "No, it's not!" No, no, no! Please don't let this happen right now! She was so careful!

Dick's eyes narrowed. "Celeste, move your hand," he ordered coldly. He never used that tone with her. Ever. It scared her. Celeste reluctantly moved her hand, revealing the big red mark on her neck.

Tim gripped her wrist. Tight. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded. "How could you be so damn irresponsible?!"

Celeste looked up at him, hurt written on her face. "You think that I...?" She couldn't even finish her sentence as rage replaced her hurt and overtook her every thought. "You know what, screw this! Screw you all!" She wrenched her wrist free. "I am not an idiot! I have never, _ever_ had sex in my life! I can not believe you would think so low of me!" She shook her head. "I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you trusted me. I guess not." With that, she stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming her door shut and almost unhinging it.

OoOoOo

Celeste was angry and sad at the same time. So that resulted in completely trashing her room and sobbing violently at the same time. She could not believe that they thought so little of her. It's not like she had done anything wrong! It was just a harmless relationship, but they made it sound like she was selling her body or something. True, she and Rex had just gotten a little carried away, but they hadn't been stupid enough to actually do _it_. They were both smarter than that. After an hour or so, she collapsed on her bed.

There was a knock at her door. "Go away," she snapped. The door opened anyway, revealing her brothers. "What do you want?"

Dick was the one to approach her. "Celeste? We brought you some pizza, in case you were hungry," he said, handing her two slices of bacon. "It's your favorite."

Celeste didn't even look at him. "Our family is falling apart," she stated.

Dick looked appalled. "What? No!" He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Why would you think that?"

Celeste shook her head. "Forget it." She pushed the pizza back towards him. "I'm not hungry."

"Celeste, we're sorry," confessed Tim. "We didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," Celeste interrupted. She finally did look at them, her eyes void of emotion. "It's okay. I don't care anymore. Think what you want about me."

"Kid-" began Jason.

Celeste moved to face the wall."Please just get out. I really don't want to talk about it." The three of them sighed and walked out of her room. They had hurt her worse than they had previously thought. And none of them knew how to fix it.

OoOoOo

 **That last bit killed me a little. Anyway, please review and be on the lookout for a Reversed Ages one-shot that may or may not come. Oh, one question. Who here wants Olive for a best friend. I do.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Celeste sighed as she scribbled down the rest of her homework, Ace curled up in her lap. It had been a week since she had the fight with her brothers and she had barely spoken a word to any of them. She knew that they were just trying to protect her, but she didn't need them to. She could take care of herself just fine. In fact, she's been doing it since her mother left.

Celeste winced as the thought of her mother came to her mind. She hadn't expressed it back then because she was too embarrassed to admit it, but she was angry at her mother for leaving her. She didn't want to be. She knew that her mother had a responsibility to her people, even before her family. An Amazon never disobeyed the Gods. Ever. But she couldn't stop the rage she felt in her chest every time she thought about it. Celeste needed her, yet she was gone.

There was a tap at her window and her face broke out into a grin as she went to open it. "Hey," she greeted. She let him in, lightly pecking his cheek.

Rex smirked down at her. "What's up, Princess?"

Celeste grimaced. "Homework," she answered. "What's tenth grade like?"

Rex shrugged. "I wouldn't know," he replied. "I'm hardly ever there."

Celeste shook her head. "Slacker," she joked, nudging him. "I'm sure Aunt Shayera and Uncle John love that."

"What about you?"

Celeste scoffed. "I do _not_ skip," she told him. "As Class President, I merely take sick days."

Rex rolled his eyes. "Sure you do." He looked around her room, noticing its chaotic state. "What happened here? A tornado?"

The teenager bit her lip. "Ace had a fit the other day," she lied. "I just haven't gotten around to cleaning it." Ace looked at her, insulted. _I did no such thing._ She stroked his head apologetically.

Rex sneered at the dog. "Mut," he murmured distastefully.

Celeste snickered. "Rex, are you jealous of a _dog_?" she teased.

Rex crossed his arms over his chest. "No," he insisted.

Celeste was about to retort when there was a knock on her door. "Hide," she hissed to Rex who ran into her closet. She sat on her bed, picking her pencil back up. "Who is it?"

"It's me, kid," Jason's voice answered.

Celeste sighed. "Come in."

Jason entered her room. "We're going out to get ice cream, you can come with if you want," he told her. She caught the hidden message. He wanted her to go with them.

"No thanks," Celeste replied. "I got a lot of homework to do. Maybe later." She felt bad for shutting him down like that, but she had a guest who simply couldn't wait.

Jason looked at her skeptically. "Why is your window open?" he asked.

Celeste shrugged. "I like the breeze." It wasn't completely a lie. She just hoped Jason would bye it.

He did. "Well, alright. We won't be gone long." He left without another word.

Celeste smirked to herself as she watched them drive off from her window. "But _we_ might be. Rex, you can come out now."

Rex came out looking bewildered. "Your closet's the size of my room," he said in shock. "I've never even seen you in some of those clothes. There were _dresses_ in there!"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I wear dresses, Rex," she muttered, putting her hands on her hips. "I just avoid wearing them whenever I can. Leggings or jeans and a T-shirt are the way to go."

"Either way you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you." Celeste pursed her lips. "I've been meaning to ask, how do you find the time to see me? You're literally here at least once every week."

Rex grinned at her. "Didn't I tell you? I've lived in Atlantic City for a few months now."

Celeste gaped at him before shoving him lightly. Atlantic City was literally within driving distance! "And you're just _now_ telling me this?" she demanded. "What the hell, Rex?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Rex defended himself.

"I hate surprises."

OoOoOo

Celeste sighed and closed her book, turning to glare at her friend. "What do you want, Olive?" she demanded. Olive was her best friend, no, her _sister_ , but sometimes her quirks and habits could be a little overwhelming.

"How did you know I was staring?" asked Olive. She held up a hand. "Wait. Don't answer that. Bat senses. Dammit."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"What happened on your last date?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "With Rex?"

This time, it was Olive's turn to roll her eyes. "No, with that African Violet over there," she responded sarcastically, pointing to the plant. She vaguely wondered why her friend even had that in her room. "Yes, with Rex!"

Celeste shook her head. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Did you kiss?" Olive asked. Celeste nodded. "Tell!"

"Olive!"

"What?"

Celeste bit her lip. "We kiss all the time," she admitted, blushing lightly.

Olive winked, nudging her. "By the way you're blushing, I'd say that they're more than just innocent kisses," she teased.

Celeste winced as she was reminded of the fight with her brothers. "I swear they are!" she shouted defensively. "We only kiss, that's it! Nothing more!"

Olive blinked, trying to comprehend her friend's obscure behavior. "Leste, I was only teasing you," she said, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Celeste sighed in agitation with herself. How could she just lose it like that? "Yeah, I'm fine. Just on edge lately."

Olive nodded sympathetically. "Is this about your mom?" she guessed. Well, she was half right. Deep down, her mother leaving affected her in ways that she could hardly comprehend. Her mother not being with her would always be one of the major problems in her life.

Celeste shrugged. "It's not like she abandoned me," she rationalized. "She sends me letters every week and sends me gifts every month. They're really fancy gifts too. Last month I got a necklace with rubies shaped into a heart."

"At least Aunt Diana's trying," Olive pointed out. "There are plenty of parents who don't care about their kids at all." She paused. "Hang on, how is she sending you this stuff. I don't think that Themyscira has a mailwoman."

Celeste grinned. "Owls," she answered.

Olive gave her a look of disbelief. "Owls," she stated. "Like in freaking Harry Potter?"

"Weird, huh? Apparently, Athena felt bad about splitting our family up, so she gave Mom an owl for communicating with us," Celeste told her.

"Have you told her about you and Rex yet?"

Celeste snorted. "Are you crazy? She'd have my head if I told her that I was in a relationship at thirteen. With a guys two years older than me no less."

"Soon to be fourteen," Olive reminded her. "Sister, your birthday's next week. Aren't you excited?"

"Not as excited as I should be," Celeste replied. "It's just another birthday. Nothing special." Her friend hit her upside the head. "Ow! What the hell, Livy?"

"Every birthday is special!" Olive practically shouted at her. "Especially yours!" She grabbed the girl's arm. "In fact, we're going to the mall right now to pick out your outfit!" She pulled her away.

"Excuse me? What's wrong with what I usually wear?"

"I know you did _not_ just say that to me!"

"Ugh, fine! But _no_ dresses!"

"We'll see."

"Olive!"

OoOoOo

"No."

"Aw, come on, babe!" whined Rex. "Just a hint?"

Celeste sighed. "Rex, I told you that you don't need to get me anything," she said adamantly. "I'm the daughter of the richest man in Gotham and you're stressing over what to get me? I don't want anything, alright?"

Rex crossed his arms. "I don't believe it! There must be _something_ you want for your birthday!"

Celeste gave him a sad smile, one that he could hardly stand to look at. "There's nothing I want that you can give me, Rex." An upset Celeste was a sight that no one could bear to see. It pulled right at your heartstrings. It was then that he decided that he would get her something so great that she would _have_ to smile. She would have to smile so big that it would light up the entire room.

OoOoOo

Celeste groaned. "How did I let you talk me into this?" she complained. She was wearing a casual yet very pretty sleeveless purple dress accented with black and black ankle boots. She was currently sitting on her bed as Olive practically rearranged her whole face.

Olive smirked. "Because you love me." She herself was wearing a simple yet elegant light pink dress that went a little past her knees and white flats.

"Not too heavy on the blush," Celeste warned her as the blond took it out. "I don't want to scare him off."

Olive rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I've been practicing with makeup since I was eight." She gently applied the blush. "Always use upward strokes."

"I'm surprised Aunt Dinah didn't turn your ass black and blue."

Olive winked. "She never caught me." She worked for a few more minutes before beaming. "And we're done. Do you like it?"

Celeste checked herself out in the mirror. "Not bad," she admitted. Luckily, Olive didn't use any bright colors or heavy makeup on her. She had a bit of black mascara and some light blush on. Her long black hair was curled at its purple ends, held back by a black headband. "You know me too well. It's starting to freak me out a little."

"Hey, at least we're not finishing each other's sentences."

They both giggled at the thought. "That would be ridiculous," they said at the same time. The two girls gaped at each other. "What the hell? We just said that at the same time! Hey, stop copying me! No, you!" They looked at each other before laughing again.

"I worry about us," said Celeste.

"I don't. We're hot!"

"We're thirteen," Celeste deadpanned.

"You're fourteen with a boyfriend, hon," Olive reminded her.

Celeste went into her closet. "Fine, I'll play along. But I'm wearing this." She took out a black leather jacket and pulled it onto her shoulders.

Olive groaned. "Must you?"

"Yes."

Olive was about to response when they heard the doorbell sound throughout the house. "Oh my god, they're here!" She practically shoved Celeste out the door. "Come on!"

"What is it with you and the shoving lately?"

OoOoOo

Celeste and Olive answered the door, revealing Jon and Rex. The two boys bowed. "Ladies," they practically purred in unison. Both girls blushed brightly. _Oh damn that's hot,_ they thought at the same time.

Celeste recovered quickly. "Gentlemen," she greeted. She looked around. "Let's hurry and go before-"

"Before _we_ show up?"

Celeste groaned. "Oh come on!" She glared daggers at her brothers. "Guys, we're just going out for my birthday. What's the harm in that? Trust me, it's totally innocent."

"Then why are you wearing makeup?" Dick demanded.

Celeste pointed to the blond next to her. "She made me!"

Olive shrugged. "Guilty as charged." She looped her arm around her friend's shoulders. "I promise that we'll be back before eleven." She winked. "Don't worry, I'll keep her in line."

"Fine," agreed Tim. "We trust you Olive. Take care of our sister."

 _What the hell? She's worse than I am!_ Celeste screamed in her head. _This is bullshit!_ But that was how Olive got people. She tricked them into thinking she was good and pure by feigning innocence. She was a very sweet and compassionate person who hardly broke the rules, mind you, but the blond had a wild side that few people (bar Celeste, Rex, and Jon) ever saw. "Tim, I'm the older one. _I'll_ take care of _her_."

"You do that, Celeste."

Celeste rolled her eyes and grabbed her friends' arms. "We'll be going now!" she announced. "See you guys later!"

OoOoOo

Rex and Celeste exchanged concerned glances as Olive and Jon marveled at the large city. "Do you think it was a good idea to bring them here at night?" she whispered to him. "They don't have the same..."

"Swag as us?" guessed Rex.

Celeste shrugged. "I was going to say street smarts, but close enough." She looked back at their friends. "They're going to get us mugged."

"Probably," Rex agreed. He turned to the two. "Hey. Cool it you two."

"Celeste, why didn't you guys tell me that the city was so pretty at night?" Olive asked in wonder, ignoring the boy.

"You never asked."

"Olive!" called Jon. "Look over here! This guy makes you look like a cartoon!"

Olive gasped. "I wanna look like a cartoon!"

Celeste smacked her forehead. "Honestly, it's like watching two children."

She was about to go over there and drag the two back by their ears when Rex wrapped an arm around her waist. "You look beautiful, Princess," he whispered in her ear.

Celeste blushed. "This was really all Livy's doing," she admitted, gesturing to herself. "I only contributed the leather jacket."

"You always look beautiful."

Her blush deepened. "Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." He took her hand as they went to go collect their naïve friends.

OoOoOo

 **I just want to say that these last few chapters have been filler and that shit will really go down in the next chapter or two. Anyway, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Are you ready for this? Continue if you dare.**

OoOoOo

Celeste winced as the owl crashed into her window yet again. She sighed and opened it, letting the animal in. "Beatrice, we talked about this," she chided. "You can't just fly into the window. You have to wait for me to open it." Beatrice was a snowy owl. She was beautiful and smart, but the concept of windows was still hard for her to wrap her head around, even after six years.

The owl hung her head. _Sorry, Celeste. I was just so excited. Your mother sent you something amazing this time!_

Celeste stroked Beatrice's head. "Don't worry about it. Let's just see what Mom sent." She untied the package from the owl's leg and gently peeled back the wrapping paper and gasped. Inside was a small silver tiara. It wasn't too fancy, yet elegant all the same. "It's lovely, but why would she send me this? It's not like I can wear it around Gotham." She decided to read the note attached to it.

 _Dear Celeste,_

 _Has it really been six years? Hera, I can't even begin to imagine how you've grown. You must be even more beautiful than when I left. If I am correct, you must be graduating soon. I wanted to congratulate you on that. I am so proud of you and I wish that I could be there. I miss you so much. Now, I know that you're birthday is coming up soon. Your eighteenth birthday to be exact. That's when you will officially become an adult. I wanted to offer you the chance to live on Themyscira and officially be dubbed the Princess of the Amazons. The tiara would signify that. I would have offered you the chance sooner, but I did not want to pull you away from your schoolwork or the rest of your childhood. I wanted you to be able to grow up first. I know it's a lot to ask, but you wouldn't have to stay forever. You would be free to leave anytime you want. I would never deprive you of your freedom. The choice is yours._

 _Love always,  
Mom_

Celeste stared at the note for a while before scanning it again to make sure she read it correctly. Her? A princess? She snorted. Yeah right. She could barely follow the rules as it was. Then again, she would get to see her mother again. That itself was very compelling. But she would have to leave her whole life behind, her father, her brothers, her friends, Rex... She needed a second opinion on this.

OoOoOo

Olive shook her head in exasperation when her friend finished telling her story. "Celeste, I love you. You're the sister I always wanted," she told her. "I hate to say this, but what the hell is wrong with you?"

Celeste looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Of course you should go!" Olive practically shouted at her. "When we were little, all you ever talked about was Themyscira and the Amazons. You've always wanted to go there and see what it was like. Why would you pass up this chance?"

Her friend contemplated this for a moment. "But what about my life here?" she pointed out. "You, Jon, my brothers, my dad-"

"Rex?" Olive guessed. She sighed when the girl nodded. "Rex is unpredictable. I can't tell you how he'll react. But in the end, you have to follow your own heart." She winked. "Besides, we'll all still be here when you get back."

Celeste looked at her sadly. "Even my dad?"

Olive rolled her eyes. "Especially your dad," she responded. "He'll outlive us all. He's too stubborn to die."

Celeste embraced Olive tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're the best friend ever," she sobbed. Olive could have told her to stay, but instead she encouraged her to find her own path, make her own decision. She still didn't know what her decision would be, but it was nice to know that her best friend had her back.

Olive hugged her back. "Don't get all sappy on me, now, sister." This situation was usually reversed, but the two knew that they could depend on each other for anything.

OoOoOo

"Dad, can I talk to you?" asked Celeste, entering her father's study. Despite Olive's words, she still felt uneasy about leaving him here by himself. Dick, Tim, Jason, Barbara, hell, even her own mother. They had all left him to find their own paths. And while Bruce would deny it, Celeste knew that it had hurt him when they left. She didn't want to leave him like they had. Besides, he was getting older. What if he had an accident one day?

"Is this about going to live on Themyscria?" guessed Bruce.

Celeste sighed. "Mom sent you a letter too, didn't she?" Of course she did.

Bruce nodded. "Yes. And I think you should go."

"But what about you?"

"Are you planning on staying there forever?" Bruce questioned. She shook her head. "Then I'll be fine. You're almost eighteen, you're old enough to make your own decisions and choose your own path." He knew that this would be best for her. He'd be holding her back by keeping her in Gotham. She needed to spread her wings, find her own destiny. A destiny away from him.

Celeste hugged him, gently but firmly. "Thanks, Daddy." They might have grown apart since her mother left, but they still loved each other. Bruce supporting her was the best thing he'd done for her in the last six years. "I'll come back soon, I promise."

That was it. Her mind was made up. She was going.

OoOoOo

The day of her graduation was, oddly enough, a day before her birthday. She was wearing a black gown and was valedictorian as well as Student Council President, which meant she had to give two speeches to her fellow graduates. After that, the whole ceremony seemed to fly by as she received her awards one by one. Everyone close to her was there-her father, Olive, Rex, Jon, Dick, Tim, and Jason.

As Celeste approached them, she was pulled into a hug by Dick. "Good job out there," he praised. His voice became quieter as he leaned into her ear. "I'll miss you, kiddo." She had told everyone about her decision and shared her goodbyes. Well, everyone bar Rex. She was going to tell him tonight, since she was leaving first thing in the morning.

She smiled at him and blushed. "All I did was go up there, shake the headmaster's hand, and get my rewards. It was nothing."

"And you looked fabulous while doing it," Olive added. "Courtesy of yours truly."

Celeste grinned. "Yeah, what would I do without you?" she agreed. And she meant it in everyway.

OoOoOo

Later that night, Bruce took them all out to dinner in a very fancy and expensive restaurant in honor of Celeste's graduation. She sat next to Rex and across from Olive, with her father on the other side of her (at the head). She was aware of the blond kicking her ankle and subtly gesturing to Rex, to which she would give her a look that clearly said, _Not now_.

Celeste could hardly focus on her food as guilt bubbled in her stomach. She felt even worse when Rex took her hand in his own, absentmindedly stroking it with his thumb. Hera, this was going to be hard. She could hardly even believe that they had stayed together this long, five whole years. How did she let it get this far? They started out as just two teenagers rebelling against their parents. Now, it was something more. Did she love him? Celeste was unsure. Her affection for him ran deep, that much she knew. Just how deep, however, was still a mystery to her.

Olive stood up suddenly. "Celeste, can you help me fix my makeup in the bathroom?" she asked.

Celeste gave her a puzzled look. "You want my help with _makeup_?" Olive gave her a look, making her roll her eyes. "Fine."

OoOoOo

"Celeste, you have to tell him," Olive insisted once the door closed behind them.

Celeste bit her lip. "I'm going to, alright? Tonight."

Olive shook her head. "I still can't believe that you told us, but not him. Celeste, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it would be easier to tell him away from everyone," Celeste answered her. "I guess I was wrong." She started to panic. "He's going to be so mad at me. Hera, he's going to _hate_ me. What have I done?"

Olive grabbed her shoulders. "Celeste, Rex is _not_ going to hate you. Nothing you ever do could make that boy hate you." She shrugged. "Sure, he'll be angry at you, but he'll get over it. Probably."

" _Probably?_ "

Olive put her hands up in defense. "Hey, he's _your_ boyfriend."

OoOoOo

After dinner, Celeste pulled Rex away from the group. "Hey, do you think that you and I could head back to your place?" she asked. He had gotten an apartment of his own a little after he (miraculously) graduated high school (something that if people asked how he did it, he would credit Celeste).

"Sure," Rex agreed immediately. "But why?"

Celeste played with her fingers nervously. "I just have to talk to you about something," she told him. "Something important."

Rex gave her a concerned look. "Is everything alright?" he questioned her.

"I hope so."

OoOoOo

When they arrived at Rex's apartment, he sat her down on the couch. "Alright, we're here," he said. "Now, what's up?" Something was obviously bothering her. He was curious about what had riled her up like this. Not many things could after all. It was eleven thirty at night and she was tired. But she had to do this. No more stalling.

"I, uh, got a letter from my mom last week," Celeste stammered.

"You get one from her every week," Rex pointed out, hoping the lighten the mood. "What's so special about this one?"

It didn't work. She could barely meet his eyes. "Well, she sent me a crown for my birthday," she told him.

"Oh!" Rex exclaimed. "I almost forgot!" He pulled a wrapped box out from under the coffee table and handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Princess."

Celeste looked at it apprehensively. Damn it, why did he have to make this so hard? "Thank you," she said softly. "but I can't accept this. Not until you hear me out." She took a deep breath. "Rex, I'm leaving tomorrow."

Rex looked at her blankly. "What?"

"Well, my mom offered me the chance to come to Themyscira and officially be crowned princess," Celeste told him cautiously. "And I accepted."

Rex was getting angry, she could tell. "And you didn't think to talk to me about it first?" he demanded harshly.

Celeste flinched. "Rex-"

"Does my opinion really not matter to you!? Am I not important enough to know this stuff?"

Tears threatened to leak out of her eyes without her consent. "Rex, _stop_ ," she begged.

Rex shook his head and scoffed. "Of course. What else should I have expected from the _Princess_?" The usually cute nickname and charming now sounded more like an ugly insult.

"Rex," Celeste warned, getting angry herself. He was really pushing it.

Rex ignored her. "What would Her Royal Highness want with gutter trash like me?"

"SHUT UP!"

There was a long silence as the two glared harshly at one other. He could tell that Celeste was reaching her limit with him. Her cheeks were flushed and she was hyperventilating. But at this moment, he didn't care. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!" she finally shouted at him. "You always overreact and let your temper get the best of you!" She shook her head. "Forget it. I knew you wouldn't understand."

Rex threw his hands up in frustration. "You're right!" he shouted back. "I _don't_ understand! Explain to me why you would want to leave your whole life behind for the woman who left you six years ago!" He regretted it as soon as he said it.

Celeste was visibly taken back by this. She couldn't help it as this time as tears made their way down her cheeks. "You're such an asshole," she hissed through the tears. She turned away, making her way to the door.

Rex made a grab for her arm. "Princess, wait," he tried.

Celeste ripped her arm away. "Don't touch me," she snapped coldly. Before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall. She struggled against him, though not enough to hurt him. "Let go of me! You jerk! I hate you! You hear me? I-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. She resisted at first, but soon melted into it and kissed him back. It soon turned heated as their hands roamed each other's bodies, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

Rex pulled away from the kiss as his lips assaulted her neck, his hands traveling up her shirt. Celeste moaned softly, her eyes fluttering close in pleasure. Warning bells went off in her head when his hands wrapped themselves around her breasts. She gently pushed him away, reminding herself that she was still a minor at the moment and that he could go to jail if someone found out. Ignoring his confused look, she glanced at the clock and grinned. It read, _12:01_.

She was officially an adult.

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up with a start. She panicked when she found herself unable to get up, but relaxed when she realized that Rex was beside her, his arms securely around her waist. It wasn't the first time that they had fallen asleep together. She visibly paled when she realized that they were both completely naked. _What the hell did we do?_ That was when recent events came rushing back at her all at once. _Oh my Hera, we actually..._ She gasped, blushing brightly in the darkness.

Celeste calmed herself. _Okay, Wayne. Don't panic. I mean sure, you may have just lost your virginity at eighteen years old, but at least it was with Rex._ She sighed and wiggled out of his grasp. Why did he have to make it even harder for her to leave? She reached around for her clothes and found them, putting them on. What happened last night didn't change her decision, just made her a bit hesitant.

She was about to leave when something made her look back at the man. Celeste sighed once again before striding over to him and pecking him on the lips. "I love you," she whispered quietly. And like that, she was gone.

However, if she had stayed a little bit longer, she would have heard something that might have made her stay. "Love ya too," Rex mumbled in his sleep.

OoOoOo

She made it back to her house about half an hour later. As quietly as she could, Celeste packed her things and made it to her mother's Invisible Jet. _Wow,_ she thought, getting inside. _I haven't been in this thing since I was a kid. Where does the time go?_ Celeste took one last look at the Batcave before taking off towards Paradise Island.

OoOoOo

It took two hours to get to Themyscira. By the time she got there, she was half asleep. Celeste forced herself to stay awake as she landed near the castle. It was around noon here, something she was grateful for as she wasn't disturbing anybody. She was, of course, surrounded by Amazons as soon as she came out of the jet. "I'm here to see the Queen," she told them.

After a bit of convincing, the Amazons led her to the throne room. There sitting regally on the throne was Diana, as beautiful and stunning as ever. "Celeste?" she whispered, walking towards her.

Celeste grinned. "Hi, Mommy."

OoOoOo

 **This chapter was longer than it should have been. I'm tired and I should probably be in bed, but whatever. I hoped you liked it. Please review. They are appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guys, I have some bad news. On Monday, I'll be starting school, which means I have less time for updates. I'll try to update every weekend, but I can't promise anything. Please enjoy this chapter anyway.**

OoOoOo

Diana embraced her daughter tightly, never wanting to let her go again. It had been six long, excruciating years since the two had last seen each other. "Oh my baby," she whimpered in Celeste's hair. She pulled back only to plant kisses on her daughter all over her face-her cheeks, nose, each corner of her mouth, and even her eyelids.

Celeste giggled. "Mom, stop," she muttered, practically basking in her mother's love. She had missed her so much. She needed her mother's love right now, especially after the whole ordeal with Rex.

Diana gripped her shoulders, her eyes scanning over her daughter. "You've grown up so much," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "And I missed it. I'm so sorry, baby girl."

"It's alright, Mom," Celeste lied. It _wasn't_ alright, but she'd get over it. "What matters is that I'm here now."

Diana took her face in her hands. "Celeste, you seem tired," she observed. "Let me show you to your room so that you can rest."

Celeste face out a yawn. "I'm not tired," she lied again. She shook her head at herself. She'd been with her mother for less than a half hour and she already lied shamelessly to her twice, that had to be a new record somewhere. Diana laughed before taking her hand and leading her towards her room.

OoOoOo

Celeste's eyes widened when they finally got to the room that was meant to be hers. "Wow," she uttered quietly. Somehow, it was even bigger than her room at Wayne Manor. It was Grecian style (of course) decorated with white and a soft beige color. There was a king sized bed up against the wall, a small table with two chairs, a vanity, and a nightstand next to her bed.

"Do you like it?" Diana asked hopefully.

Celeste smiled at her. "I love it, Mom," she told her. She looked around. "Was this your room as a kid?"

Diana nodded. "Yes," she answered. "It's the room that's supposed to be occupied by the princess." She took her daughter's hands in her own. "My sun and stars, you don't know how happy I am that you accepted. I know that I haven't been much of a mother to you and I'm sorry for that."

Celeste shook her head. "Mom, that wasn't your fault," she reminded her. "You didn't have a choice. It was ordered by the Gods and an Amazon never disobeys the Gods."

Diana looked at her sadly. "There is so much that you don't know and that I wish I could explain to you," she whispered. She seemed to go off into her own little world after that.

Celeste raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

Diana waved it off. "Later," she said gently. "For now, I will leave you to get settled into your room." She left the room leaving her daughter all alone.

Celeste sat on her bed as recent events began to sink in. "I-I slept with Rex," she realized. "I _slept_ with _Rex!_ " She blushed as her memories from last night filled her head. She almost chuckled. "Man, one minute we're yelling and screaming at each other and the next we're screwing each other. Talk about having a strange relationship."

Her mood was brought down when she thought about it. Were they even together anymore? They had been fighting after all. And she had just left him alone. She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to be with her. It would probably be better for both of them if he just found another girlfriend and moved on. Yeah, that would be for the best. He deserved someone nice and normal who could give him everything, not the heir to hell. But was she ready to let him go?

OoOoOo

Celeste joined her mother in the dining hall after a short nap. The food was delicious, it was all natural and organic unlike the food she usually ate. She and her mother talked about random things (though Celeste was careful to stay away from the topic of boys), both laughing harder than they had in years. It was strange being this happy. Celeste had her friends and Diana had her sisters, but no one can bond like a mother and daughter.

Celeste's laughter died down after a while. "Why did you have to leave?" she asked suddenly, her voice soft.

Diana almost choked on her wine. "W-What?" she stuttered.

Celeste realized what she just said. Oh, why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? But she had to know. "When I was twelve, I didn't understand it back then, but looking back I can see it now. You wouldn't have just left like that. Something else made you leave, what was it?"

Diana stared at her for a moment then sighed. "I suppose that I would have had to tell you eventually. It happened the night you rescued us..."

 _Flashback_

 _Diana walked into her private quarters on the Watchtower to clear her head. She loved her daughter and husband, but she needed time to think. She collapsed on her bed, memories of herself and her mother playing in her mind. She spotted a silver necklace on her dresser and walked over to pick it up. Her mother had the forger of Themyscira make it for her when she was younger._

 _"Diana..."_

 _Diana jumped and turned around, seeing a woman with curly chestnut hair and sharp gray eyes. "Lady Athena!" she exclaimed, bowing. "How may I be of service?"_

 _Athena's face was grim. "As you know, Diana, your mother has passed," she said stoically. "The Amazons are now left without a queen to rule over them. This can not continue."_

 _Diana's eyes widened as she grew rigid. "W-What are you saying?" she stuttered. Dear Hera, please don't let this be what she thought it was._

 _"Diana, you must take your mother's place as Queen of the Amazons."_

 _Diana was appalled by this. "Lady Athena, with all due respect, I have a family now," she told her. "I can't just pack up everything and be queen."_

 _"I'm afraid that you don't have a choice," Athena said. "The law states that if the heir does not fill her duty, her entire bloodline will be killed. That includes your daughter, Diana."_

 _Diana forced herself to stay calm. "So, if I don't return home and become Queen, Celeste and I will die?" she asked. This could not be happening. She and Bruce finally had their daughter, they were finally happy. Now this?_

 _Athena nodded. "That is correct."_

 _"Lady Athena, please," Diana begged. She would usually do no such thing, but the situation desperately called for it. "Surely, there must be some other way! What if another Amazon took my place instead?"_

 _Athena shook her head. "I'm sorry Diana, but there is no other option. Return and take your place as Queen of the Amazons, or face the consequences."_

 _Diana sighed, knowing that this time she had to follow her head, not her heart. "Alright," she accepted. "I will return to Themyscira tomorrow. Please promise me that Celeste will be alright."_

 _"You have my word," Athena vowed._

"Whoa," Celeste whispered in shock. "I understand why you did it now. But why didn't you tell me that six years ago?"

"You were only a child," Diana answered. "I had no idea how to explain it to you." She lowered her head. "Celeste, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, but I needed to make sure you were safe. That is a mother's number one job after all."

"Mom, it's alright," Celeste assured her.

Diana shook her head. "It's _not_ alright," she insisted. "I failed. I failed as a mother and a wife. How can you forgive me so easily?"

Celeste stood up and walked over to her mother. "Mom," she said. She wrapped her arms around her mother, embracing her. "Mommy, please. It's alright. We're here, we're together. Everything is alright now."

"Oh, my baby," Diana sobbed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom."

OoOoOo

Celeste watched the Amazons go up against each other. She noticed that their fighting style was very different from her own. While she preferred stealth and sticking to the shadows, they went for more of a head-on attack. One Amazon in particular was probably the best of them all. She was a redhead, that much she could tell as the helmet couldn't cover her long hair.

The women were very friendly towards her. Some even started calling her "Little Sister" out of affection. Celeste really liked that name, she had never had an older sister before (Hera knew that Olive was the younger sister) and now she had a whole island full. Once they were done with their sparring sessions, she walked over to the Amazon.

"You're very good," Celeste complimented her. "One of the best fighters I've seen."

The woman looked at her, as if she couldn't quite make her out. Finally, she spoke, "Princess." She took off her helmet, revealing her hazel eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You're Artemis," Celeste realized. "Mom says that the two to you were always competing when she was younger." This was the Amazon she had met six years ago.

Artemis scoffed. "Man's World has made your mother soft," she said arrogantly. "Can you fight, young one?"

Celeste blushed. "It's been a while," she admitted. "But... I could learn again if you agreed to teach me."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to train you?" she asked.

"Please?"

Artemis seemed to consider this. "Know this, I will not go easy on you because you are the princess."

Celeste smiled. "I can handle it."

OoOoOo

Artemis wasn't bluffing when she said training wasn't going to be easy. She was worked to the bone. Training with Artemis was difficult for her due to the fact that Celeste hadn't been in a real fight in years. It was hard for her to keep up with someone who has dedicated thousands of years to becoming stronger and better than everyone else. But that didn't mean Celeste wasn't improving. Far from it.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "You're hesitating," she observed as her pupil landed on her butt once again.

Celeste struggled to her feet. "No, I'm not," she insisted,

Artemis tossed her sword to her. "Yes, you are."

Celeste glared at her, easily catching the sword. " _No_ , I'm not." Her temper flared as she charged at the redhead, going on the offensive. Artemis barely dodged her rapid swings, blocking a few of them. Her eyes widened when Celeste knocked her sword out of her hand and kicked her legs from under her. The redhead fell to the ground with Celeste standing over her.

Celeste realized what she did. "Oh, Hera, Artemis!" she exclaimed, helping her up. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Artemis stared at her for a while before snapping out of her trance. "I am fine, young one," she assured her. "Excellent work. Remember, hesitating in battle will cause your downfall." She touched her shoulder affectionately. "Go eat, we're done for today."

Celeste grinned before running off. Artemis looked after her retreating form, somewhat shaken up. That girl standing over her liked that brought back memories of her sparring matches with Diana before she ran off to Man's World. Back when Diana was only princess. Back when Diana wasn't married. Back when Diana didn't have a child.

Back when Diana was hers.

OoOoOo

Celeste climbed up onto the roof of the castle. In Gotham, you could almost never see the stars because of all the city lights. Here, you could see a million of them twinkling in the night sky like diamonds. It was dead quiet, most of the Amazons having retired for the night, so different from Gotham's bustling city sounds. It was beautiful out here. Now she understood why they called it _Paradise Island_. It was perfect.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

Celeste turned to see her mother. "Hi, Mom," she greeted.

"You always did love the night," Diana told her wistfully. "I remember you could stay outside for hours after dark."

Celeste giggled. "Yeah, nighttime is my time," she agreed. "Mom, I missed you."

Diana hugged her. "I missed you too." She stroked her daughter's hair. "How did I get so lucky with you? I was sure that you'd detest me."

Celeste gave her a crooked grin. "I wanted to," she confessed. "but I knew that would be selfish. Your duty, first and foremost is to your people. You were a princess before you were a mom, wife, or even a member of the Justice League. Even if there wasn't that whole us dying thing, you would still had to have done it."

Diana felt a pang in her heart. Who was this mature young woman in front of her and what had she done with her little girl? "You are my world, Celeste," she whispered. "Never forget that."

Celeste pulled away, clearing her throat. "Mom, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you..."

"What it is?"

Celeste took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I want to visit Hades in Tartarus."

OoOoOo

 **Okay, so I noticed that Diana's been getting slight hate in the reviews. That was never my intention and I apologize if my writing made you feel that way. Diana didn't exactly abandon Celeste, she was doing what she had to do. And in this case, she was also keeping her daughter safe. Diana was Princess of the Amazons before coming to Themyscira, which makes her responsibility to her people number one priority. That being said, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I did say I'd try, didn't I? School was okay. Why didn't any of you warn me that those combinations are so hard to unlock (biggest roadblock in my week -_-)? Anyway, please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Diana stared at her daughter. "You want to go see Hades?" she asked, looking apprehensive. "I don't know, Celeste. Though he has helped you in the past, he is still dangerous. I'm not sure if I trust him around you." Hades may seem to have a soft spot for the girl, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't hurt her. He could just be leading her into a false sense of security.

Celeste bit her lip. "Mom, I have to," she pleaded. "I need to learn more about my powers, about my _heritage_. Please." She couldn't go on like this. She didn't want to ignore this side of her for the rest of her life. She was the Heir to Tartarus, it was time for her to accept it.

"What if he harms you?" Diana asked worriedly. "I just got you back, I can't lose you again."

Celeste gave her a pleading look. "I've been trained by you, Dad, and Artemis, I think that I can handle myself," she reasoned. "Mom, _please_."

Diana sighed, knowing that she was beaten. "Well, who can say no to that face?" she teased. "Alright. Just promise me that you'll be careful."

Celeste smiled and nodded. "Of course I will," she agreed. "I'm Batman's daughter."

OoOoOo

Celeste opened the gate and walked through it nervously. What exactly was she planning to do? Go up to Hades and demand that he teach her how to use her powers? Maybe she should just turn around and-no. This was something she needed to do. She had put it off for the last six years, no more stalling. She confidently walked through Tartarus, her head held high like the princess that she was. The creatures seemed to shrink into the shadows as she passed, clearly recognizing her as their ruler.

Celeste made her way into Hades' palace, her confidence not waning in the slightest. "Grandfather," she greeted when she arrived at his throne room.

"Granddaughter," Hades greeted back. "What brings you here?"

"I want you to teach me how to use my powers," said Celeste. "You bestowed them upon me without my mother's consent, you should be the one to show me."

Hades stroked his beard. "Very well," he agreed. "But I think that you have some questions that you want answered, yes?"

Celeste nodded. "Why?" she asked. "Why did you choose me as your heir? Why not Mom?"

"That's a very good question," Hades said. "I chose you because you are different from your mother. Diana only sees the world one way, the way that Hippolyta and the other Amazons raised her to see it. Though she is more open-minded than most of them, she would not have been the right choice for the heir. You are, however, different. You were raised in Gotham, which, as I understand, is one of the dirtiest and crime-ridden cities in the world. You've seen the hardest struggles and the manipulation in the world throughout your daily life and you accept that it will never go away." He paused. "You're logical, yet that doesn't stop you from having one of the biggest hearts that I've ever encountered."

Celeste looked at him, trying to wrap her head around what he had said. He had practically described her father. Were they really that much alike? "But why would you even need an heir?" she inquired. "Your an immortal god, I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon."

Hades shrugged. "Who knows? My siblings and I cut up Chronos, my father, and cast him here in Tartarus. Anything is possible, young one." He paused once again, thinking about his next words. "Child, you are extremely powerful, but that power is nothing to be afraid of. It's not a curse, it's a gift. Hand me your bracelets."

Celeste pursed her lips before giving them up to him. He examined them in his hands before a faint, blood red glow emitted from them and he handed them back to her. "What did you do?" she asked curiously.

"They no longer block your powers," Hades told her. "You now have control over them."

Celeste put them back on. "How?"

"Your concentration level," Hades answered. "When you want to summon your powers, they'll come to you."

"What exactly is hellfire?" she asked.

"The most dangerous fire to ever exist. It's hotter than anything known to man, yet it is not measureable by your mortal instruments. It can burn through anything, no matter how flame resistant." Hades nodded to her. "Try summoning it."

Celeste bit her lip before closing her eyes in concentration. _Please work, please work._ She felt warmth in her palm and opened her eyes to see a small, blood red flame in her hand. She beamed. "I did it!" She made the flame go away before looking up at her grandfather. "What else can I do?"

OoOoOo

Olive groaned, making her way to the door. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," she whined. Her green eyes widened when she saw Rex standing there. "Rex! Um..." Crap. Why did he have to show up _now_? What was she supposed to say to him? She stepped aside, gesturing to the inside of the house. "Come in." Lucky for her, her parents were on an off-world mission. "What can I do for you?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

Olive flinched. It was then that she noticed how rugged and tired he looked, like he hadn't slept in weeks. "Yes," she admitted. "Rex-"

"How could you!?" Rex demanded. "You let her just walk out of our lives!"

Olive glared at him. "I didn't _let_ her do anything, I just didn't stop her," she spat. "In fact, I encouraged her. You know that all she ever wanted was to see her mom again. She wouldn't have been happy if she passed up this chance. She's an Amazon, Rex. It was time for her to explore that half of herself. She's my best friend, of course I didn't want her to leave. Why can't you just be happy for her like the rest of us? If you cared for her-"

"I _LOVE_ HER!"

Olive looked at him with wide eyes. "W-What?" she whispered. She knew that his affection for her ran deep, but she didn't think that he loved her. Oh god, what has she done?

"You heard me," Rex snapped. "She's my everything, my whole world." He glared at her. "And now she's gone, thanks to you."

"She'll come back," Olive assured him gently, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Rex shoved her hand away. "When? Ten years from now?"

Olive squinted at him, analyzing his state. This really wasn't like him. Then, it hit her. "Oh my god..." she uttered, much to his confusion. "YOU AND CELESTE SLEPT TOGETHER!"

Rex shushed her. "You wanna tell the whole world?" he snapped.

"Sorry," she whispered back, yet Olive could not keep the grin off her face. "But I'm so happy!" She gasped. "What if she's pregnant? Your baby would look so cute!"

Rex was about to scold her for such a suggestion when he visibly paled. They hadn't used protection that night, it had just happened so suddenly that neither one of them had been prepared. What if Celeste really was pregnant? Despite the fact that he knew that he wasn't ready to be a father, Rex couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face at the thought of having a child with her. She would be such a good mom. Their kid would be the luckiest kid on Earth.

Olive hummed in thought. "Then again," she said. "I've heard that it's hard for a woman's body to create a baby under stress. She might not be pregnant after all."

Rex frowned. "Thanks for getting my hopes up," he mumbled.

"Aw!" Olive cooed. "You wanted to be a dad! That's adorable!"

"Oh, shut up."

Olive smiled at him. "You really do love her, don't you?" she asked sadly. If she had known that Rex loved her this much, she would have told Celeste to stay. But she couldn't change the past.

Rex looked at her. "More than anything," he answered.

"Then you can wait," Olive told him. "If you love her as much as you say you do, you'll wait for her to come back."

"What if she doesn't want me anymore?"

"You either try to win her over or you give up," Olive answered. "That's up to you."

OoOoOo

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties crossed her arms over her chest like a pouting child. "I'm sick of all this waiting!" she hissed. "You promised me that Hippolyta and her heirs would die! Diana and her brat, if you haven't noticed, are still alive! And I fear that the brat is getting stronger. Soon, she'll have her full powers. We must kill her now!"

The man was not phased by her outburst. "Patience, dear," he scolded lightly. "We've already finished off Hippolyta, it's only a matter of time before Diana and her offspring meet the same fate."

"Like you're one to be patient," the woman spat.

"I can be when the situation calls for it," the man retorted. "My sister isn't the only one who knows how to plan a battle, my dear. Patience is a virtue."

"And what of your meddlesome uncle?" demanded the woman. "Even with our powers combined, we won't be able to do anything if he decides to place them under his protection."

"Let me deal with him," the man assured her. "He won't be much trouble to us soon enough."

OoOoOo

Hades suddenly tensed. "Hide," he ordered his granddaughter. "Now." Celeste, though confused, didn't hesitate to do what her grandfather said. She hid behind his throne, a faint red glow surrounding her. That would protect her from any locating spells for a short while.

"My dear uncle," greeted a voice. "It's been too long." _Ares?_ thought Celeste in alarm.

"What do you want, Ares?" asked Hades coolly. "And why have you brought this wench with you?"

"Watch your tongue, Hades!" hissed the woman.

"I think it is you who ought to watch your tongue in my domain, Circe, lest you get me angry," Hades retorted. _Circe!?_

"Forgive her, Uncle," said Ares quickly. "She is merely tense. We've come to ask a favor of you."

She could practically hear Hades roll his eyes. "Don't you always, Nephew?"

"Yes, well, I want your word that you will not interfere with our plans," said Ares.

"What plans?" asked Hades.

"To exact revenge on Diana and her brat!" answered Circe.

"Now, why ever would I agree to that?"

"Because I would hate to have to exact war with you, Uncle," threatened Ares. "Do we have a deal?"

Hades was quiet for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I suppose we do."

Celeste felt betrayed as she visibly flinched. She stayed in her hiding place, however, as Ares and Circe left. When she was sure they were gone, she came out from behind the throne. "What was that?!" she demanded. "You're going to let them hurt my mother and I?!"

"Calm down, child," said Hades. "I told them that I would not interfere with their plans. I never said that I haven't already."

Celeste tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Diana was already under my protection," Hades revealed. "She has been since before you were born. And you've been under my protection since you came to my realm six years ago."

"What does that mean?"

Hades grinned at her. "It means that Ares can't touch either of you," he told her.

OoOoOo

 **Man, this chapter took like three hours to write. Anyway, please tell me what you thought. Were you expecting Ares and Circe? What are their plans? Do you think that Celeste is pregnant with Rex's baby? Is Olive the best friend ever? Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I love Hades and despise Ares. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

***sigh* No reviews the last chapter. Oh well. I'll just go sob quietly in that corner over there. Please enjoy anyway.**

OoOoOo

Celeste wiped the sweat from her forehead, struggling to catch her breath. Training in the fiery pits of Tartarus was not easy, even if fire couldn't burn her. As she killed the last demon, Celeste collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. She had been going at this for the past week. Sorrow suddenly washed over her. It had been nearly three years since she had left Gotham and if she was being honest, she was starting to feel more than a little homesick. It was strange waking up in a clean, white palace instead of a dark, slightly dusty manor every morning. Themyscira was beautiful, yes, but it wasn't where she belonged. _It's time,_ she thought suddenly. _It's time for me to go home._

"Giving up already, Granddaughter?"

Celeste picked herself up off the ground. "Grandfather, I'm going back," she told him.

Hades handed her the white chiton she had been wearing before training. "I figured as much," he said. "But when your mother bestows on you a title, and she will, make sure to bring it here. Think of it as a birthday present."

Celeste tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Go on, child," Hades urged her.

Celeste looked at him before shrugging. "Whatever you say, Grandfather." Concentrating hard, she was gone in a flash of light.

OoOoOo

Diana gasped and jumped slightly as her daughter appeared in front of her. "Great Hera!" she exclaimed. "Celeste, I love you with all my heart, but would you _stop_ doing that!"

Celeste grinned at her. "Sorry, Mom." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I, uh, wanted to talk to you, actually." She hadn't even thought about telling her mother. How was she going to explain this? She really hoped that her mother wouldn't lose her temper like Rex had. She didn't think she could handle it if that happened again.

"Of course, darling." Diana's eyes narrowed. "But you're not sitting at my dining room table while you're sweaty and still in a sports bra and yoga pants," she said sternly. "Go change."

Celeste sighed and went to change into her chiton. As she took off her bra, she caught sight of the large, light pink scar across her back. A two year old scar that would never go away. She emerged only a few minutes later. "Mom, we really have to talk."

Diana gestured for her to sit down. "Go ahead, baby girl."

Celeste sighed. "Mom, this has been an amazing three years," she began. "I got to learn so much about you, the Amazons, Hades, and myself. I've become stronger, physically and mentally. I can feel it inside myself. But-"

"You want to leave," Diana finished for her. She sighed. "I could see it on your face these last few months." She stood up and made her way towards her daughter, embracing her. "While you will always have a home here with me, my Sun and Stars, this is not where you belong. Themyscira has nothing to offer you. Your true home lies in Man's World, with your father, brothers, and friends."

Celeste looked at her with bewilderment on her face. "How did you-?"

Diana smiled and took Celeste's face in her hands. "Call it a mother's intuition darling." She kissed her forehead. "I'm going to miss you, baby girl."

Celeste pulled her into another hug. "I'm going to miss you too, Mommy."

Diana broke the hug and waved her off. "Why don't you go see Artemis?" she suggested. "She would never forgive me if I let you go back without letting her give you a final evaluation."

OoOoOo

"Artemis, don't hold back this time," said Celeste upon reaching her mentor. "I want you to go all out, no going easy on me." She wanted to see if she was finally up to the Amazons' level.

Artemis tossed her a sword. "Ready your weapon, young one," she instructed. The two women went at it for hours, swords clanging against each other. It felt like days to Celeste and her body was growing weary, but she hardly noticed. She was purely focused on the fight, as she should be. She was an Amazon, a born warrior. It was in her blood, it was apart of who she was.

Both women were bloody, bruised and exhausted by the time Celeste knocked Artemis' sword from her hand. "I submit, child," said the redhead, pride swelling in her heart at her pupil's progress. "You have bested me."

Celeste blinked. "You mean...I did it?"

"That is what I said, is it not?" Artemis responded coolly. "I assume that you are taking your leave to Man's World soon. Well, I wish that the Fates be kind on your behalf, Celeste." Celeste's eyes widened. "What are you gawking at?"

"You called me Celeste..."

"And your point would be?"

Celeste grinned widely. "That was the first time!" she exclaimed. Usually Artemis referred to her as either "young warrior," "child," or "Princess." Never her real name before. She pulled Artemis in for a hug.

She felt the Amazon twitch, as though she wanted to hug her back. "You would do well to remove your arms, child," the redhead warned.

Celeste did as she said, but kept the smile on her face. "I think I'm softening you up," she commented.

"I agree, Little Sister," said a voice. Phillipus, captain of the guard, walked towards them. "There was once a time when she was the deadliest and most feared warrior among us."

Celeste waved. "Hi, Phillipus!"

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "I still am and always will be, old woman," she snapped.

"Keep telling yourself that, Artemis."

OoOoOo

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Celeste as she followed her mother. They were far away from the city, even past the battlefields. She had never even been to this part of the island.

"Honey, I told you how I became Wonder Woman, right?" asked Diana.

Celeste nodded. "Yeah, the world was in trouble years ago from these aliens who wiped out the Martians. So, Uncle J'onn sent out for you, Dad, Uncle Clark, Uncle Wally, Aunt Shayera, and Uncle John to come together and help it. Your mother wouldn't let you, so you broke into some temple and stole Athena's Sacred Armor. You joined up with the others and eventually beat the aliens. That's when the seven of you formed the Justice League and the people of Earth gave you the name Wonder Woman." They came upon a temple just as she finished. "Is this...?"

Diana nodded. "The temple where we kept the armor."

"What are we doing here?" Celeste asked as they entered.

"Nine years ago, Wonder Woman left the Justice League and the world," said Diana as she picked up the crown. "I think that it's time for her to return." She placed it on her daughter's head.

Celeste stared at her, shocked. "M-Me?" she stuttered. She stepped back a little. "Mom, think about this. I'm me, you know? Rebellious and imperfect in every way. I'm not regal or strong. I can't hold my own against Superman. I'm not _you_ , Mom."

"I know you're not," Diana replied. "But in my eyes, there is no one more fit to take my place. You trained hard these last few years. You pushed yourself to your limits. You have earned this, my Sun and Stars. Happy birthday. Do you accept this title, Princess Celeste of Themyscira, Champion of the Amazons?"

Celeste didn't think that she had earned anything, but accepted nonetheless. "I would be honored to take up the title of Wonder Woman."

OoOoOo

When Celeste appeared in Tartarus again, she felt silly in her mother's uniform. The queen herself could pull it off rather well, but her? It just wasn't her style. The red, white, and blue wasn't cutting it for her. She preferred dark colors, it was easier to stick to the shadows that way. How was she supposed to fight in a bathing suit and a shiny tiara on her head? "Is this the "gift" that you were talking about?" she asked her grandfather.

Hades chuckled at her. "I must be honest, Granddaughter, I never thought you would actually put it on."

Celeste crossed her arms. "Did you have me come down here so that you could laugh at me or do you actually have something for me?" she demanded.

Hades cleared his throat. "Right, right, of course." He gestured for her to come closer. He touched the star on the tiara with his thumb. "Better?" A mirror glided over to her.

Celeste admired herself. "Not bad," she commented. Instead of red, white, and blue, her outfit was now midnight black and came down past her things, showing less of her chest as well. The gold was replaced with silver, as were the red boots on her feet. The star on her tiara was now black as well. The only thing that stayed the same was the golden Lasso of Truth on her hip. "Not bad at all." She turned back to the ruler of Tartarus. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"Think nothing of it, my child," Hades responded. "Happy birthday."

Celeste smiled and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you for everything."

"There is more," Hades told her, handing her a sword.

Celeste gasped. "Is this...?"

Hades nodded. "Yes," he said. "It's the sword used to kill Ares."

OoOoOo

It didn't take Celeste long to find out where Olive lived now. She knew that she didn't still live at Queen Manor because she was almost twenty one herself, a grown adult. Olive wasn't one to stay cooped up in her parents' house. She didn't live too far, however, as she resided in a penthouse apartment fairly close to her childhood home. Celeste grinned as she quietly flew up to the window (the _bay_ window) and opened it, letting herself inside an taking a seat.

That was when a very pretty woman with long blond hair and green eyes entered, talking to someone over the phone. "No, you listen to me, William Weaver!" she shouted, pacing the floor. "We are through! Do you hear me? We. Are. Over!" She hardly glanced at Celeste. "Oh, hey, Leste." She groaned. "No, you asshole! That's my best friend!" She froze. "William, I'm gonna have to call you back." The blond looked back over at the other woman. "...Celeste?"

Celeste smiled brightly at her. "Hi, Livy."

There was a moment of silence before Olive practically threw herself at her friend. "CELESTE!" she shouted, embracing her tightly. "Oh my god, you're here?" She pulled away. "Wait, _are_ you here? I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

Celeste grinned and hugged her back. "Nope. I'm really here. Flesh, bone, and all." She smirked. "But I have a question. Who was that guy you were talking to?"

Olive rolled her eyes. "My ex-boyfriend," she answered disdainfully. "I caught him making out with some skank on the beach!"

"Please tell me you kicked her ass?"

"Hell yeah I did!" Olive replied. "But enough about me. Tell me about Themyscira!"

"Aw man, it was beautiful!" Celeste gushed. "The palace was huge and I got to meet so many people! Artemis, an Amazon, trained me for the last three years and Hades taught me how to use my _other_ powers!"

"You look more muscular," observed Olive.

Celeste nodded. "I worked my ass off." She got excited thinking of the news she had. "Guess what?"

"What?" Celeste tore away her clothes, showing off her new uniform. Olive gasped. "Celeste! Y-You, you..."

Celeste grinned. "Yup. I'm Wonder Woman now." She spun around playfully.

Olive squealed and once again hugged her friend. "Oh, I always knew this would happen! I'm so happy for you!" Her eyes narrowed as something caught her eye. "Wait, what's that?"

Celeste paled. "What's what?" she asked, deciding to play dumb.

Olive turned her around. "That," she said in alarm, moving the suit away from it. "Is that a scar? It looks old. Why isn't it healed?"

"It'll never heal," Celeste muttered in shame.

Olive traced it absentmindedly and Celeste let her. "Why?"

Celeste sighed. "I have so much to tell you."

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it! It may seem confusing now, but I promise that everything will (probably) be explained in the next chapter. Oh, and I was able to update early. Yay! Anyway, please review and until next time! Also, please check out my Mother's Day fic!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! So, Celeste is Wonder Woman now! Cool, huh? Anyway, enjoy!**

OoOoOo

There had been silence between them for a while as they both stared blankly at each other, neither of them blinking too much. Celeste bit her lip nervously. "Livy, I honestly don't know where to start," she said. There was just so much that had happened to her in the past three years, how could she possibly even begin to explain it?

"Try the beginning," Olive suggested.

Celeste took a breath. "I'll try my best."

 _Flashback_

 _Both Diana, Celeste, and the rest of the Amazons stood at the shores of the island, ready for the battle that they knew was coming. They had both seen the sign. Earlier that morning, a dark cloud had formed over the usually sunny island. It never rained on Themyscira. "Amazons, ready your weapons!" ordered the queen loudly. The women did as they were told as some raised their swords and others took their marks._

 _A loud, shrill cackle could suddenly be heard from the distance as a woman appeared. "Oh, Diana, why so serious?" she taunted. "Aren't you happy to see me?"_

 _Diana glared at her. "Circe," she hissed. "I suggest you leave Themyscria now, lest you want a repeat of our last battle."_

 _Circe smirked. "Oh, but this time will be different, my dear," she promised. "You may have your precious Amazons on your side, but I have the God of War himself in my corner."_

 _As if on cue, Ares appeared next to her, his hair white and his eyes shiny. "Hello, Diana," he greeted. "I'm afraid it's time to put an end to the Amazons once and for all. I hope you aren't planning on fighting me. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give up now? I promise that your demise will be swift."_

 _Diana drew her sword. "Not a chance, Ares," she spat._

 _Circe cackled again. "Good. Now I'll have the chance to see you and your brat suffer slowly at our hands." She frowned. "Ares..." She gasped. "They've been claimed. They're under Hades' protection!"_

 _"What?" demanded Ares._

 _Celeste smirked, taking a stance. "Well, this is going to be interesting."_

"Wait," Olive interrupted, holding up a hand. "You fought Ares _and_ Circe?"

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Yes," she answered dryly. "Now stop interrupting."

 _"Amazons!" shouted Diana. "Attack! Show no mercy!" All at once, the women all gave loud battle cries as they charged at the two intruders. Ares summoned his own army-Amazons of the past who had perished in battle-and the fighting began. Celeste winced as most of their Amazons wasted no time in driving their weapons into their foes' bodies every chance they got. Sure, they were technically undead, but still... She had been taught to never kill all her life, was she prepared to do so now?_

 _Diana immediately went for Ares. The two were nearly evenly matched as they swung their blades back and forth. Celeste turned her focus on her own battle as she resided herself to disarming the undead Amazons. **Come on, Wayne. You can do it. It's not like they're alive.** Making up her mind, Celeste thrust her sword into one's chest, wincing as she fell to the ground._

 _She lost track of how long the battle raged on. It could have been days, it could have been weeks. In the end, the only ones left standing were Celeste, Diana, Artemis, about a handful of other Amazons, Ares, and Circe (who were both backed into a corner). It put her mind at ease to know that not all of them were dead. In fact, most of them weren't. Just too injured to stand at the moment._

 _Diana approached them. "It's over you two," she told them fiercely. And in that moment, Celeste caught sight of the fierce warrior spirit that still lived within her mother, even after seven years of being queen._

 _Ares chuckled. "I don't think so, Diana." In one swift movement, he had her against the wall by her arm. "Now, **Princess** , I may not be able to kill you, but I am able to injure you. I will make you suffer for the rest of your immortal life." He leaned in close to her ear. "I've been desiring to have my way with you for thousands of years and now I will finally get my chance."_

 _Before Celeste could register what he said, she felt Artemis tense next to her before she saw the redhead lunge, sword in hand. She gasped in shock as Artemis swung her sword right through Ares' neck, decapitating him. "Let this be a lesson to all," she spat. "This is what happens when you threaten **My** Queen."_

Olive, once again, held up her hand. "Hang on," she said. "Did Ares have a thing for your mom?"

Celeste groaned. "Olive..."

"Does _Artemis_ have a thing for your mom?"

" _Olive._ "

Olive giggled and held her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Continue."

Celeste glared at her. "As I was saying..."

 _Circe stared at the redhead for a second before her face contorted into one of rage. "NO!" she screamed. "You Amazon wenches do **not** get to win every time!" A purple orb formed in her palm as she flung it at Artemis, who had her back turned._

 _Celeste's eyes widened in fear before they narrowed with determination. "Artemis, watch out!" "Without thinking, she leapt to the side and pulled her mentor out of the way, but not before the spell skimmed across her back. She felt the pain soar through her almost immediately. It left a large purple gash before she passed out._

 _"CELESTE!" Her mother's_ _cry of distress was the last thing she heard._

"What did Circe hit you with?" asked Olive. She was curious as to what could possibly leave Celeste scarred for so long as not many things could even lay a scratch on her.

Celeste shrugged. "No idea," she answered. "But it knocked me out for a couple of days." She grinned. "Anyway, that's the most exciting thing that happened to me the last three years. What happened here while I was away?"

Olive frowned slightly. "The League disbanded about six months after you left," she told her quietly.

Celeste's grin fell. "What? Why?"

"I don't know the exact details," said Olive. "but I think that it had something to do with the government. And the fact that most of their members are old. They either retired or they, you know..."

"But that's ridiculous," Celeste argued. "What changed between when I was here and when I wasn't?" The Justice League disbanding was concerning to say the least. Villains were bound to run a muck without them. There would be chaos everywhere, especially in places like Gotham. It could _not_ stay like this, it just wasn't an option. Something had to be done.

"The only ones who are really still active are Superman and Big Barda," Olive informed her. "Static too kind of, he's more off and on than anything."

Celeste looked at her, confused. "Jon isn't Superman yet?" she asked.

Olive shook her head. "Nope. He and Uncle Clark had a fight and he ended up taking a break from the hero life." She looked at her friend, her jade eyes boring into her own sapphire ones. "He misses you, you know."

"Jon?" guessed Celeste, knowing that was a dumb answer.

Olive rolled her eyes. " _Rex_ , Celeste," she said, irritated. "You should call him."

Celeste shook her head. "No. He needs to move on." She bit her lip and looked away. "I've hurt him enough already."

Olive groaned. "Celeste, the boy hasn't even looked at another woman since you left," she pointed out. "Rex is in love with you, he told me himself."

Celeste's eyes widened. When she had left three years ago, she had thought she heard... No. It had just been her mind playing tricks on her. Then again... "Olive, I love him too, I just-" She sighed. "It's complicated." She shook her head. "Look, we have bigger problems to deal with. We must contact Uncle Clark and Aunt Barda immediately."

Olive grinned. "Are you thinking of starting up a new Justice League?"

"Hell yeah."

OoOoOo

"Celeste?"

Wonder Woman grinned as she and Black Arrow stood in front of the Man of Steel. "In the flesh," she joked. "Though, I prefer to be called Wonder Woman when in uniform."

Superman smiled at her. "So, Diana passed the title to you," he observed. "That was a good choice on her part. The changes suit you. Though, I'm guessing that you didn't come here to talk fashion with you're godfather."

Wonder Woman laughed. "No, I'm afraid not." Her expression turned serious. "We're here because the League is inactive and this can not stand."

Superman sighed. "I've been wanting to assemble a new Justice League myself," he admitted. "But there are so many obstacles in the way. New heroes, funding..."

"Leave that to us," Black Arrow assured him.

Superman raised an eyebrow. "Have you told her?" he asked, glancing at his goddaughter.

Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "Told me what?"

Black Arrow smiled nervously. "Well... Wayne Enterprise is kind of Wayne-Powers now..."

Wonder Woman blinked at her. "What?"

"Powers bought the company from under your father about a year after you left," Superman answered. Wonder Woman's eye twitched before she quietly picked up a metal rod and snapped it in half with little to no effort.

"She took that better than I thought."

OoOoOo

Celeste groaned. They had been looking for young heroes for hours with little result. What was the point of starting a new Justice League if there wasn't anyone worthy to be part of that League? "So, let's see. We have Barda and Warhawk," she said. Celeste didn't particularly like the idea of having to face her ex-lover everyday, but this wasn't about her. This was about the safety of the world. "That's it? You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hm..." Olive pondered. "What about Kai-Ro?"

"Who?"

"The new Green Lantern," clarified Olive. "He's logical, levelheaded, and quick thinking with his ring. He could be a great addition."

" _New_ Green Lantern?" Celeste panicked. "What happened to Uncle John?!"

"Retired."

Celeste sighed in relief. "Oh, okay. Add him." She looked through the files some more. "What about Aquagirl?"

Olive beamed. "Oh, Mareena!" she exclaimed. "I wonder how she's doing. It's been ages since we last talked to her. She's calm and an excellent fighter. Add her."

Celeste circled Aquagirl's name. "Okay, she's added too." She flipped through the file again. "How about Micron?"

"Eh."

Celeste smirked. "I'll take that as a yes." She circled his name as well. "Anyone else?"

Olive shook her head. "Not for the moment." She stared at her friend for a moment. "Are you going to see your dad soon?"

Celeste shrugged. "Is it weird that I'm nervous to?" She sighed. "I've changed, Olive. All those days wondering if I was a monster, but now I know what I am. I'm a weapon. A child chosen for destruction. I'm a warrior." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "And though I was raised against it, I'm not above killing, Olive. The Amazons helped me see that. If the situation calls for it, I might have to...end a life one day."

Olive pursed her lips. "You'll do what you have to do, Celeste," she said finally. "Your father can either accept you for who you are or turn his back on you. Whatever happens," She took her friend's hand. "I will always be on you side."

Celeste smiled at her. "I know you will."

Olive embraced her. "Until the end, sister."

OoOoOo

Rex stared at the internet post in front of him. ' **WONDER WOMAN** **RETURNS!** ' was the headline. The woman in the picture below it certainly _looked_ like his godmother, but he instantly knew that it wasn't. Black wasn't really her style and the outfit itself was entirely too modest. Besides, only one woman had that nose. Only one woman had that dark, yet captivating look in her eyes. Only one woman had the ability to render him speechless with her beauty alone.

That woman was Celeste Wayne.

OoOoOo

 **So, Celeste and Olive are picking members for the League. This will go over big, I can assure you. Anyway, who's hyped? I for one can not wait until Celeste and Rex meet again. I almost as excited for when I add Terry into the mix. Sure, that's like two years away, but he's an important part of the story. Anyway, please review and have an awesome day! I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18: Space Between

**New chapter. Yay! Also, song ahead!**

OoOoOo

Celeste sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so similar to her mother that it scared her. She was an Amazon, a warrior princess. But was she worthy? Did she have what it took to live up to the title of Wonder Woman? Despite her mother's words before she had left, she was starting to doubt her powers and her skills as a warrior.

Olive came into the room. "Leste, it's time," she said softly. "Are you ready to do this?"

Celeste smiled at her weakly, her stomach churning. "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

OoOoOo

Wonder Woman and Black Arrow stood on either side of Superman in the newly built Metropolis Tower. Below them stood Big Barda, Warhawk, Green Lantern, Aquagirl, and Micron. "As you know, the original Justice League is no longer active," began the Man of Steel. "As these two young ladies pointed out to me the other day, this can not remain. Which is why we've called on you, the best of your generation, to help rebuild it. Wonder Woman?"

Wonder Woman cleared her throat. "Since the original Justice League disbanded, there was been at least a forty percent increase in crime," she told them. "My mother, the original Wonder Woman, had hope that the JL would be able to eradicate all evil in the world. We all know that this is next to impossible, but it definitely won't happen if we don't act."

Black Arrow nodded. "You have all been selected because your unique powers and abilities make you great additions to our ranks," she added. "A lot of you have worked solo until now. Well, that changes now. We are a team."

Wonder Woman bit her lip nervously. _He_ hadn't taken his eyes off her since he got here. "That's right," she agreed. "This isn't about competition or outshining each other, it's about the innocent people who depend on us to protect them."

"That being said," spoke Superman. "This meeting is adjourned. Feel free to have a look around the Tower and get used to your surroundings." The five eventually separated and walked around a little.

Wonder Woman sighed in relief that it was over and walked to the Monitor Womb to make sure that everything was running smoothly. She had visited her father and asked him to fund it, to which he agreed. She grinned to herself. She had liked seeing the Old Man again.

 _Flashback_

 _Celeste stared at the large, dark building which looked rather old compared to the rest of Neo-Gotham. She opened the door with her key card and stepped inside her childhood home. Almost immediately, she was tackled by a black blur. She fell to the ground and stared into big, onyx eyes. She grinned. "Ace!" she exclaimed. "I've missed you bud!"_

 ** _I've missed you too, Celeste,_** _Ace responded. **Are you staying for good?**_

 _Celeste got up. "Well, I don't think I'll be living here," she said. "but I'll try to visit often."_

 _"You've made quite the entrance."_

 _Celeste turned and saw her father. "Well, I_ was _always seeking attention as a kid, Dad," she joked, grinning. She knew he was referring to her coming in as Wonder Woman. "How are you,_ _Pateroúlis?_ _"_

 _Bruce allowed a small smile to adorn his face. "Could be better," he said._

 _Celeste looked around and frowned. "Dad, this place is filthy," she told him. "When's the last time you dusted?" Her father stayed quiet. "Seriously? You haven't dusted since I left?" She shook her head and sighed. "Where's the duster?"_

 _OoOoOo_

 _After Celeste had cleaned up a little, Bruce had made them both tea as they sat in the living room. "So, you're trying to get a new League together," Bruce observed._

 _Celeste nodded. "Yes. And I was wondering..."_

 _"Okay."_

 _Celeste blinked and looked at him. "How did you know what I was gonna say?" she asked. She held up a hand. "Wait. Don't answer that. So, you'll help us with the funding?"_

 _"That's what I said, isn't it?"_ _Celeste smirked. They really were a lot alike._

"You look beautiful, Princess."

Celeste, snapped out of her thoughts, gasped and turned around, finding herself staring into a pair of lovely emerald green eyes. "Rex," she whispered, not trusting herself to say anything else.

Rex came closer to her, his eyes taking her in. She had grown a few inches, but not too much, as he was still taller. Her body had filled out more, making her curvier than she was when she was eighteen. She was definitely more muscular, something that made her even more attractive to him. Her face was that of a woman, her childhood features having melted away completely. He didn't know how it was possible, but she was even more stunning now than when he had last seen her.

Celeste instinctively backed away from him until her back hit the wall. _Hera, he's handsome. Stop! Keep this under control, Wayne. He is a colleague now, nothing more._ "I-Is there something you needed, Warhawk?" she asked, cursing herself for stuttering. She tensed when he tucked a curl behind her ear. "Warhawk-"

Rex cupped her chin. "That's not my name," he interrupted.

Celeste glared at him. "Rex," she said through gritted teeth. "I-" She gasped when he kissed along her jawline, then moved to peck her softly on the lips. Hera, she wanted him bad. _Be strong, Celeste._ She took both hands and gently pushed him away from her. "Rex, _stop_."

Rex, instead, took her hands in his. "Look at me," he ordered. "Look at me and tell me that you don't love me. If you can do that, I'll leave you alone."

Celeste's eyes widened; there was no way she could. "Rex, you know that I can't do that," she said, her voice delicate. "But you and I can't be together again. I'm the Heir of Tartarus, a child of darkness. I'm a bloodthirsty warrior. You need a nice, normal girl and that's not me." _I'll just end up hurting you again._

"Maybe I don't want a normal girl," Rex mumbled. "Maybe I want you, Princess." He sighed. "I won't push you, but I want you to know that I love you." He grinned. "And I know you love me too." He kissed her cheek and left, leaving a flustered Amazon behind him.

Celeste blushed brightly. _He's right,_ she thought to herself. _I still love him._

OoOoOo

Celeste was still standing there in the dark, lost deep in thought, when Olive found her. "Celeste, are you alright?" she asked in concern. "You disappeared for hours. Everyone was wondering where you were."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were making sure everything was running smoothly," Olive answered. "I'm guessing that Rex talked to you?"

Celeste laughed humorlessly. "Yeah," she said. "He has this bizarre thought in his head that he loves me. Silly, right?"

"Why is that silly?"

"Because I'm unlovable," Celeste told her, unblinking.

Olive giggled. "Okay, now you're the one being silly," she said. "I can name four people off the top of my head who love you."

"Who would that be?"

"Me," said Olive. "Your mom, your dad, and Rex."

Celeste shook her head. "That's what I mean. If my parents love me, they have weird ways of showing it. I didn't realize it back then, but not having my mother around messed me up more than I thought. And my father...has never told me that he loves me. At least, not that I can remember." She sighed. "Rex only thinks that he loves me because we dated when we were younger, we were there for each other. And you..." Her lips turned upwards slightly. "You love everyone."

 _I didn't know what you,  
were going through  
I thought that you were fine,  
why did you have to hide?_

Olive frowned. "Leste, if you felt like this, why didn't you say anything?" she asked, hurt that her best friend couldn't talk to her about this. She knew that the woman had been having difficulties, but had she really been suffering this much?

 _I didn't wanna let you down,  
but the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart,  
not listenin' to my heart_

"I feel like I put all my problems on you sometimes," Celeste confessed. "I didn't want to bother you with something so petty."

 _I really had to go_

Olive nodded. "Now it makes sense. You went to Themyscira to escape from Gotham for a while. Everything was becoming so much for you to handle and you couldn't take it anymore."

 _And I would never stop you_

Celeste smiled. "And you never tried to hold me back. You encouraged me to follow my heart. Rex tried to talk me out of it, you didn't. You have the biggest heart, it's one of the things that makes you so great."

 _Even though we've changed  
Nothing has to change_

Olive grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?" Her grin soon fell. "We've both grown up a little, huh? But you know what will never go away? Our friendship. Because we've always been best friends and we always _will_ be best friends."

 _And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet,  
I'll never be out of reach_

Celeste smirked. "It'll take more than a vast ocean and a few continents to keep us apart, huh?" she joked.

Olive linked their pinkies. "Much more," she agreed, beaming.

 _'_ _Cause you're a part of me,  
so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone,  
no matter where you go_

Celeste's face went blank. "Olive, you're not my best friend," she said suddenly, her voice almost robotic.

Olive looked hurt. "Huh?"

Celeste turned to her, tears in her eyes. "You're my sister," she said, embracing her. "I love you."

Olive hugged her back. "I love you too."

 _We can meet,  
in the space between_

OoOoOo

"Aquagirl," greeted Wonder Woman as the Atlantean looked for a place to sit in the commissary the next day. "Why don't you come sit with us?"

Aquagirl smiled and sat down at their table. "Thank you Cel-er Wonder Woman," she said softly, blushing at her slip-up.

Black Arrow grinned. "You know, I was thinking-"

"That's never a good sign," quipped Wonder Woman, a smirk on her face.

Black Arrow glared at her. "As I was saying, the three of us should go out this weekend," she suggested. "A girl's night out." She slung her arms over her friends' shoulders. "That way, we can get Aquagirl more acquainted with-"

"Clubbing and drinking?" guessed Wonder Woman.

Black Arrow shoved her. "I was going to say human culture."

"Then why not a library?"

"Stop being a smart ass."

Wonder Woman's lips twitched. "Can't help it."

Aquagirl looked between the two girls, amusement etched across her face. Ever since she could remember, those two had been inseparable. They had a bond like no other she had seen before. "A night out sounds wonderful," she said.

"AG, you don't have to say yes to spare her feelings," Wonder Woman joked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know her craziness is hard to handle if you haven't been around it your whole life. I'd completely understand if you want to back out."

"Oh, screw you!"

Wonder Woman laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Want me to make it up to you?"

"You're buying me ice cream," demanded Black Arrow.

Wonder Woman shrugged. "Sure," she agreed. "When?"

"Now."

The Amazon rolled her eyes. "Fine." Aquagirl giggled at them.

OoOoOo

 **I don't own _Space Between_ by Dove Cameron and Sofia Carson. All rights go to the makers of Descendants 2 (the movie itself was eh, but the songs were really good). I chose to put that song in there because I thought that it would really fit Celeste and Olive's situation and their friendship. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please check out my new one-shot featuring Celeste, Olive, Mareena, and Danica (Flash II)! Bye! And I hope you have an awesome day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry to say, but we have another song coming. Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

 _He held her close to him as his hands explored every inch of her bare body. He kissed her passionately, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear in between each breath. She moaned at his touch, the pleasurable sensation shooting through her. "So...beautiful," he murmured against her lips. She blushed, her arms encircling his waist as she snuggled into his chest. He was warm and comforting, something that she longed for in her cold world._

Celeste's eyes snapped open suddenly. She looked around in confusion, realizing that her bed was completely empty. She couldn't help the pang of disappointment she felt in her heart at realizing that it was just a dream. Or was it a memory? Either way, this was getting ridiculous. She was trying her best to forget him, not torture herself with memories from that night. Why couldn't she just let him go? Why couldn't her feelings for him just drown themselves?

 _Because you love him,_ an annoying voice in her head (that sounded strangely like Olive) told her. _And you want him to hold you and kiss you like her used to._ Celeste groaned and pulled herself up out of bed, knowing that the voice was right. Suddenly, another memory came to her mind, one that she had almost forgotten.

 _Flashback_

 _Celeste looked around his room, admiring the work he had done. "Wow," she said, her voice giving away how impressed she was. "Rex, I didn't know you could draw These are really good." One in particular caught her eye. "Is that one me?" It certainly_ looked _like her, down to the very last detail._

 _Rex nodded. "You like?" he asked eagerly,_ _his eyes searching for her approval._

 _Celeste stared at one picture of her, and gingerly touched it. Her lips curled into a smile; it was beautiful. "I absolutely_ love _it," she whispered. Her boyfriend wasn't the smartest guy out there, but behind all that muscle and tough exterior, was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. "You have real talent, you know that? Have you ever thought about going to art school?"_

 _Rex scowled. "If my dad knew that I wanted to be an artist, he'd kick my ass," he told her. "'Sides, it's not like my grades'll be good enough to get a scholarship."_

 _Celeste frowned, before an idea came to her head. "Why don't I tutor you?" she offered. She hated that he thought so little of himself and wanted to help. "I mean, I_ am _years ahead of my grade level. I'm sure that I can be of some help."_

 _Rex groaned. "Great," he muttered. "You're stronger_ and _smarter_ _than me."_

 _Celeste pursed her lips. "Well, you're a better artist than me," she pointed out, gesturing to the walls. "I can't even draw stick figures right. Why do you think I take dance instead of art? Not to mention that you're the best football player on your team." She worried about him playing football, especially with the increase of teenagers dying from the sport. But Rex wasn't like other teenagers. He was more durable, something she was grateful for. "And...you're capable of feeling."_

 _Rex looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You can feel, everyone can."_

 _Celeste sighed. "Sometimes I can," she admitted. "When I'm around you, Olive, and Jon, I can feel. But when I'm out on the streets or even around my own father, it's different. I feel nothing. I'm emotionless." She smiled at him. "But you're always so open with your emotions. You never hide what you're feeling."_

 _"Most of the time, it's anger," Rex pointed out._

 _"That's still an emotion," Celeste retorted. She grinned. "Besides, you're never angry around me."_

 _Rex pecked her cheek. "No one could ever be angry at you, Princess," he insisted. "There's no way."_

 _"Oh, I could count the ways," she mumbled under her breath. "Now, let me see what you've been working on in school."_

Celeste, despite herself, smiled at the memory. That was one of her happier teenage moments. He helped her through some of the hardest times in her life. Rex wasn't the most intelligent, kind, or quote unquote "proper" guy she had ever met, but he had hidden talents that only she had seen. Drawing was one of them. Music was another.

 _Flashback_

 _Rex held her face in his hands, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. She had been arguing with her father as she often did, but this time was worse than the others. He had found out that she had been dating for over two years, which wouldn't have been an issue, had it not been a guy two years older than her. And the fact that she had been hiding it didn't help. They had both screamed hurtful things at each other. Her tears were a mixture of guilt, regret, and hurt._

 _"Shh..." he cooed in her ear. "Please stop crying."_

 _"I-I can't," Celeste sobbed. "I-I'm sorry." Hera, she was so embarrassed. Here she, the daughter of Wonder Woman and Batman, was, crying like a baby._

 _"Don't be sorry," Rex said gently. He pulled away from her and took out his guitar from his closet. He sat on his bed and pulled her onto his lap, putting his guitar and arms around her._

 _"W-What are you doing?" Celeste asked._

 _Rex grinned at her. "You see." He started strumming the instrument and sang softly._

 ** _I don't wear designer clothes,  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But I know,  
I ain't no fool baby_**

 _Celeste smiled through her tears at the sound of his soothing voice. He somehow always knew how to make her feel better. He was so talented, she just wished that he would embrace this part of him. The gentle, compassionate part. He may not be as wealthy or as smart as her, but she didn't care. He made her happy and treated her with affection and respect. That was all that mattered._

 ** _I may not be a star,  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But I know,  
I can make you happy baby_**

Celeste gasped as she remembered the lyrics to the song he had written just for her. She had been glowing with excitement that day, her awful mood immediately being turned around. The song had been so beautiful that she had remembered falling asleep against his chest. The next thing she remembered was waking up in her bed at the Manor. She chuckled somewhat bitterly; she still remembered all the words to the song. Against her better judgement, she started to sing softly.

 _I don't know what you been used to,  
never been with a girl like you  
But I can give you a love that's true to,  
your heart not material things_

 _I'll give you my song,  
these words to you  
Sing you what I feel,  
my soul is true_

 _I don't have the world,  
can't give it to you girl  
But all that I can do  
(All that I can do)_

 _Is give this song to you_

She couldn't even finish the first part of the song before she burst into tears. The heartache hurt her more than any spell from Circe or wound from Artemis. She wanted nothing more than to be with him. For him to hold her and kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. For things to be how they used to. But they couldn't be. That would be selfish of her. She needed to stay strong. He was an amazing boyfriend when she was with him and he deserved a girl that could make him just as happy as he made her.

OoOoOo

"Uh-oh, I know that look."

Rex looked up from his computer. "Huh?" he asked, his face turning red in embarrassment. He had been daydreaming about Celeste (something he'd been doing a lot lately), so he hadn't heard what the man across from him had been talking about before then.

Jon grinned at him. "That's your Celeste look," he said. Rex found that he wanted to wipe that grin off the Boy Scout's face. "Which language was she talking to you in this time? Greek? Maybe Spanish?"

"French," answered Rex automatically, before his face turned even redder. "I mean-!"

Jon chuckled at him. "Man, you have it bad for her," he commented. "And you say she's been avoiding you?"

Rex sighed. "Like the plague," he said. God, he loved her so much. When he had woken up the morning after she left, he had been more than a little distressed when he didn't find her in his arms. He remembered every detail of that amazing night. Her lovely, naked body. The way she had moved with such precision and grace as she always did in everything she did. Everything about her was perfect.

It hurt, having her push him away like this. But he knew that Celeste never did anything without a reason. He just needed to figure it out. She still wanted him, he could see it in her eyes, deep within her beautiful blue irises. But she was scared, something was holding her back. He'd find out what it was. And when he did, he'd make sure to put her mind at ease.

OoOoOo

"Why do I listen to you again?"

Olive rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby," she commented. "Mareena put on the dress without complaint. Just come out and show us." She was wearing a hot pink dress that came down to her knees with her hair down while the Atlantean beside her was wearing a similar turqoise one with her hair in a high ponytail with a braid on either side of her head.

"Mareena wears a dress as her uniform," Celeste retorted. The only dresses (if you could even call them that) she felt comfortable in were the chitons that she wore on Themyscira. Those were made so that they were comfortable and easy to fight in. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't worn an actual dress since I was eighteen. I don't think that I have the body for them anymore." She was much more muscular than she had been back then.

"You're being ridiculous," Olive told her. "Sometimes, I think I should have been the princess instead of you."

"You probably should have," said Celeste dryly. Olive would have loved it on the island had she been in her position. "Do I really have to go through with this?"

"Yes. Now, get out here!"

Celeste groaned before coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a deep violet dress that fit her figure like a glove with short black boots and her haired tied into a bun with two bangs framing her face. "I will put on mascara, but that's it. Nothing else."

Olive squealed. "Leste, you look amazing!" she shouted.

Mareena smiled. "You do look very beautiful, Celeste," she agreed softly.

Celeste smiled back. "Thank you, Mareena. Now, ladies, let's go have some fun!"

OoOoOo

A few hours later, all three women were sitting at the Gotham Police Station. "Well, that could have gone a lot worse," Olive reasoned. "Right?"

Celeste glared at her. "It could have gone a lot better, too," she retorted.

"Hey, you seemed to have fun."

Celeste couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, I hope you didn't have _too_ much fun, ladies." An aged woman with gray hair (with a few orange streaks) and blue eyes came from out of the shadows. "Maybe one of you can explain the situation to me."

Celeste smiled nervously. "Hey, Babs." She laughed. "Or, should I address you as Commissioner Gordon now?"

OoOoOo

Commissioner Barbara Gordon sighed, resting her forehead on her palm, as if this wasn't the first time this had happened. "Celeste Wayne," she commented dryly. "Of course it'd be you. And Olive Queen too? Why am I not surprised that the two of you, despite being grown women, are still causing trouble like you're thirteen year olds again?"

Celeste shrugged, grinning. "Old habits die hard, I guess. So, they promoted you to commissioner? I'm glad. If anyone deserves it, it's you."

Barbara's eyes narrowed. "Flattery will get you no where, Miss Wayne. But explaining what happened here tonight might. Start talking."

Celeste pursed her lips. "Well, you see, it went a little something like this..." she began.

 _Flashback_

 _Celeste, Olive, and Mareena were in the middle of the floor, dancing like there was no tomorrow. "So, you gonna admit you're having fun?" Olive teased the Amazon next to her._

 _Celeste grinned mischievously. "I can think of a few things that are way more fun then this," she retorted. "What about you, Mareena?"_

 _"These human rituals are certainly quite strange," Mareena responded. "But enjoyable, nonetheless."_ _All was going good, until some guy made a grab at Mareena's rear end . As more of a reflex than anything else, the turquoise haired woman punched him into a wall, making his friends surround the women in an instant. "Oops... What now?"_

 _Celeste cracked her knuckles. "Now this, my dear Olive, is what I call fun."_

Barbara pinched her temples. "So, instead of calmly reporting the situation, you three attacked six innocent men?" she demanded.

Olive scoffed. "I'd hardly call them innocent, Commiss. Besides, it was only self defense. It's not like we gave them any fatal injuries. They'll be fine."

"That doesn't excuse-"

"Commissioner?" It was Mareena that spoke. Her voice was soft, as usual, as she addressed the older woman. "I apologize for starting the fight. It was a reflex more than anything. I will gladly take any punishment you deem fit."

Barbara looked between the three women, taking in their seemingly innocent faces. "I suppose that I could let you three off with a warning..." Her eyes narrowed at Celeste in particular. "Provided that this never happens again."

"You have my word," vowed Celeste, her hand over her chest. "Amazon's honor."

OoOoOo

Two hours later, the girls were in Olive's apartment giggling about the whole ordeal. "I can't believe that went so well!" said the blond happily. "The puppy eyes stopped working for us years ago."

"Mareena is more honest and innocent than the two us combined," Celeste pointed out. "People are way more likely to trust her over us. _Especially_ Gordon, considering all the trouble we caused her as kids."

Olive chuckled. "Yeah, we were two little shits back then, huh?"

"And we could run," Celeste added, smirking. She turned to the Atlantean next to her. "Nice job pulling out the innocent act. You really got over."

Mareena raised an eyebrow. "Act?" Celeste and Olive burst into giggles again.

OoOoOo

 **Me: Guys, why can't these two beautiful idiots just get together already? Man, it's killing me! Goddamn it Celeste! Why do you have to be so much like Bruce?**

 **Celeste: *shrugs* _You_ made me. You should know.**

 **Olive: Rose, as much as I'd love for Celeste and Rex to get back together, aren't you forgetting something?**

 **Me: Hmm? Oh yeah! I don't own _Song 2 You_ by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice. All rights go to Dan Schneider and the people who wrote the song. Also, what do you think about me adding Barbara in there? I just adored her in _Batman Beyond_ and I couldn't wait until episode whatever of a series that would take place two years from the present. I also wanted to say that I've been meaning to change my summary, I just don't know what to change it to. Got any suggestions? Send me a PM! That being said, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Well that mission could have gone a lot better. Though to be fair, Celeste should have known that if it involved Circe things were going to be a nightmare. Especially since Rex was one of her partners on it. She and Rex were currently in the medical wing sharing a room as the League's hired doctors examined what was wrong with them. Without her permission, her failure played in her mind once again.

 _Flashback_

 _Wonder Woman and Warhawk made their way through Barda's Boom Tube and into the museum where the alarm had gone off. "Who do you think it is?" Warhawk asked. They hadn't said much to each other in the past six months. Well, it was more like he tried and she avoided him whenever she could. He just wished she would talk to him so that maybe they could figure out their relationship._

 _Wonder Woman, to his surprise, shrugged. "I'm not sure," she admitted. She tried to ignore the sudden surge of pain in her scar. Luckily for her, her hair covered what her uniform didn't. "But stay alert. We don't know who this is or what they're after."_

 _Warhawk nodded. "Right." He tried to keep his eyes forward as they walked, but he found himself glancing at her every chance he got. She was just so goddamn_ beautiful _. He was about to say something else when there was a cackle._

 _Wonder Woman was immediately on her guard. "Who's there?" she demanded. That cackle sounded so familiar..._

 _Circe appeared before them. "Celeste, darling!" she greeted as if Celeste was her favorite niece or something. "It's been far too long!"_

 _Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed. "Not long enough," she spat. So_ this _was why her scar was burning. "What are you here for?"_

 _Circe held up a brown helmet. "Isn't it just horrid?" she cooed. "But I suppose it's worth it for the power that it brings."_

 _Wonder Woman gasped. "That's Athena's helmet!_ _" she realized. Her mother had told her stories about it. Whoever possessed it would have the wisdom and power of Athena herself. Why it was in a local museum, however, she had no clue._

 _Circe clapped. "Right you are, my dear! Oh, you're so clever! I've been meaning to ask, how did your scar recover?" She smirked. "Oh wait, it didn't!" She cackled at her own little "joke."_

 _Warhawk looked at her in concern. "What scar?" he asked. He always assumed that all of her scars healed. For one to still be on her worried him._

 _"It's not important," Wonder Woman hissed. "Circe, put the helmet down!"_

 _"I don't think I will," Circe decided. She smirked once more. "In fact, I have a little surprise for you and your boyfriend."_

 _Wonder Woman, despite herself, blushed. "He is_ not _my-!" She didn't get the chance to finish that sentence._

 _Warhawk had shoved her down to the ground to avoid a pink blast that shot out of Circe's palm._ _"Are you okay?" he asked._

 _Wonder Woman nodded before her eyes widened. "Look out!" she shouted. It was too late, however, as another pink blast hit them both. Their bodies felt like they were engulfed in fire for a brief moment before they didn't feel anything. Unfortunately, Circe had gotten away. "Damn it! She escaped!" She struggled beneath his hold. "Warhawk, can you please get off me?"_

 _Warhawk nodded and stood up. "Sorry, Princess."_

 _Wonder Woman waved it off. "It doesn't matter. We should head back to the MT, though." She turned on her earpiece. "Barda, can you open a Boom Tube? Thanks." Within seconds, one had opened. As they walked through it, Wonder Woman cursed herself for getting so distracted. It was like when Rex was around everything else faded away._

As soon as they had explained the situation, both of them were immediately rushed to the medical wing to see what Circe had done to them and if it was contagious. Which brought them back to this point. She had her back to him, hoping that he could get the message and leave her alone. She already hated hospitals (even though this technically wasn't one, it was close enough), but sharing a room with him made it worse.

Unfortunately, Rex didn't get the hint. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked out of nowhere.

Celeste mentally groaned. "I haven't been," she lied. Of course she was, though she wished she didn't have to. She wanted him more than anything, but she kept reminding herself that it was for his own good.

"Yes, you have," Rex insisted. "You know I love you and I know you love me too. I just don't understand what you're so afraid of."

Celeste tensed. "I'm not afraid of anything," she snapped. That was, of course, another lie. It was scaring her how easy it was rolling of her tongue.

"Clearly you are if you run away every time you see me," Rex retorted. God, why did she have to be so stubborn?

Luckily for Celeste, one of the doctors entered the room, though he was wearing protective medical gear. "Hello, I'm Dr. Bishop," he greeted. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news. Neither of you are allowed to leave yet."

Celeste looked appalled. " _What?_ " she screeched. This could not be _happening_. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a room with the man she was the most attracted to. "Why the hell not?"

"My apologies, Wonder Woman," said Dr. Bishop, not seeming phased by the Amazon's rather loud outburst. That was a first. "but we can not determine if the spell Circe used is contagious. You both are under quarantine as per the Justice League handbook." Celeste, once again, cursed herself. She had been the one to add that rule. _Great. Could this day get any worse?_

"One other thing," Doctor Bishop added. "We were able to identify the spell Circe used. It seems to be a spell that increases two people's physical attraction to one another." Celeste's jaw slacked. _Oh Hera no._ As if that wasn't hard enough to deal with without the spell.

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Doc, are you trying to say that Wonder Woman and I won't be able to help screwing each other senselessly?" he asked. Celeste swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

Dr. Bishop nodded. "That's one way to put it. If you have anymore questions, use the intercom. Until then, have a good day." And with that, he left the two alone. Celeste groaned. Just another reason to hate hospitals.

OoOoOo

 _"You disgust me. What made you ever think that I would love someone as monstrous as you? You're the spawn of hell. I only dated you back then to get a good fuck out of you. Stay the hell away from me. I never want to see your face again. Freak."_

Tears rolled down her face. "No," she whimpered. "No, stop! Go away!"

"Princess?"

"I'm such an idiot!"

"Celeste!"

"I knew this would happen!"

" _CELESTE!_ "

Celeste's eyes snapped open as her eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar surrounding. She found herself looking into a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. "Rex?" she gasped, resting her hand on his cheek. She couldn't tell if he was really there or not.

Rex caressed her face. "I'm right here, Princess," he assured her softly, lightly kissing her nose. "You're alright. I promise." Without thinking, she launched herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

Celeste gripped his shirt, her cries becoming softer. "I-I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

Rex kissed the top of her head. "For what?" he asked.

Celeste pulled away from the man and stared up at him. "Everything."

 **WARNING: M-Rated Scene Below**

They gazed into each other's eyes and subconsciously started to lean in. Their lips met as Rex placed his hands on her hips. The kiss quickly escalated as he pinned Celeste to the bed. His lips left hers and started to travel down her neck and to her chest. He took off her shirt, revealing her breasts. She moaned softly as his lips brushed against her right nipple, then her left.

Celeste stuck her hands up his shirt, her hands traveling up his muscular chest. She eventually just pulled it over his head. Rex made his way down her stomach and towards her moistening center. She growled when he kissed around it, teasing her. Two could play at that game. She smirked and lowered her hands down to his pants, sliding them off. She caressed his hardened length gently; enough to excite him, yet not enough to satisfy him.

Celeste gasped when he moved away her panties and stuck his tongue into her. She let out a particularly loud moan as his tongue explored her insides. Her back arched in pleasure as her hands moved to grip his shoulders. His tongue left her center and his lips touched hers once more.

Rex kissed every inch of her face he could reach. "I...love...you...Princess," he murmured in between kisses.

Celeste was about to respond when she felt his length brush her insides. She inhaled sharply when he attempted to enter her. It didn't hurt as much when she was eighteen, but it wasn't exactly painless. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he entered her all the way. Celeste shrieked in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the feeling of him inside her. She couldn't even say coherent words as he pulled out only to plunge back in.

"O-Oh, f-fuck," she managed to squeak. Hera, she had forgotten how good this felt. He began to pound into her, thrusting in and out of her harder and harder at a rapid pace. Both of them moaned loudly as they each began to reach their climax. "R-Rex, I-" She interrupted herself by one final moan as they both came at the same time. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her, holding her body as close to him as he could.

 **M-Rated Scene Over**

It was when she had started to drift off to sleep that Celeste realized what had just happened. They just had sex. _Again!_ Why was it that she could never control herself around this man? She had a feeling it wasn't just because of the spell either. She started to get up when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Don't run away from me," Rex whispered. "Not again. Please."

Celeste bit her lip. "Rex..." She sighed. "Rex, this wasn't us. It was the spell..."

"Bullshit," Rex insisted. "The spell increases physical attraction. I already think you're the most beautiful woman in the universe. Tell me why you're so scared. Why can't we be together again? Why have you been-"

"BECAUSE I DON'T DESERVE YOU!"

Rex blinked stupidly. "Excuse me?"

"Goddamn it, Rex, of course I fucking love you!" Celeste shouted at him. "I never stopped! Even when I was on Themyscria, all I could think about was our first time!" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "But I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, alright? I'm the Heir to Tartarus. And have you seen my parents? I don't even know what a good relationship looks like, let alone how to be in one."

"What about when we were younger?" Rex challenged. "I say you did an awesome job back then."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count," she dismissed. "We were kids."

"I wasn't," replied Rex. "At least, not for the last two years."

"Well, that-"

Rex snorted. "And you? Not deserve me? Other way around, babe."

"But-"

He silenced her with a kiss. It was short and sweet unlike the previous ones. "Stop running away from me," he murmured against her lips. "Let yourself be happy for once."

Celeste looked at him reluctantly. "I-I can try. But..."

Rex kissed the back of her hand. "Yes, Princess?"

She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "Can we take things slow?"

Rex pulled her close against him. "Of course," he agreed. "You know I would never force you to do something you didn't want to."

Celeste smiled as she leaned into his chest. "I know."

OoOoOo

 **I had to change my story rating for this goddamn chapter -_-. Anyway, I hope you liked it. That was my first sex scene and I'd like to think it was pretty alright. Please, tell me what you think with a review! Until next time my friends!**


	21. Chapter 21: Rebirth

**Hiya guys! It's the moment you've all been waiting for: the arrival of Terry McGinnis!**

OoOoOo

Celeste groaned in irritation, though her eyes remained closed. "Rex John Stewart, if you don't stop poking me, I'm going to stop spending the night at your place," she threatened. She turned over on her other side in an attempt to get him to leave her alone and let her sleep. Oddly enough, she was the hardest one to wake up in the morning between the two of them. Ever since they were kids, he was the only one able to wake her up. He didn't do anything special, just messed with her until she was annoyed enough to get up.

Rex's eyes widened in mock fear. "But Princess," he whined. "I wanna see your pretty eyes."

Celeste placed a pillow over her head to drown him out. "Look at a picture," came her muffled response. Rex pouted before smirking and turning her over to face him. Before she could yell at him, he kissed her deeply before pulling away, smirking at her bewildered look as she sat up. "Rex, that's disgusting. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet and I probably have drool all over my mouth."

Rex shrugged. "It got you up, didn't it?" He took a moment to admire her perfect body; her figure had filled out over the years, so unlike the developing girl he had dated as a teenager. She wore simple, deep violet panties with a matching bra. She wasn't one for fancy lingerie, but he didn't mind. She looked beautiful in anything she wore.

Celeste rolled her eyes and hit him with a pillow, getting up from the bed. "Since I'm up now, I might as well make breakfast. What do you want?"

She was taken by surprise when Rex lifted her up from under her legs, holding her close. "Are you on the menu?" he purred.

Celeste smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Unfortunately, no," she teased him, untangling herself from his arms. She grabbed her light purple robe and draped it over her body, making her way towards the kitchen. "You coming or what?" Rex readily followed.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"How... is it... that... we never even... made it to... the kitchen?" panted Celeste in between kisses. Right now, she was sitting on the dining room table as Rex's hands ravished her body. Her robe was long forgotten, having been tossed to the side by the man in front of her.

Rex pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck. "Don't... know... don't... care."

Celeste's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure before she gently pushed him away. "We have to learn better control," she told him seriously, jumping off the table. "We can't just start screwing each other every time we touch."

Rex groaned. "I don't see a problem with it."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't. But if we keep this up, I'll be pregnant in the next week or so."

Rex wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in close to her ear. "Who ever said that would be a bad thing?" he purred sensually.

Celeste shook her head. "It wouldn't be," she assured him _I don't think it would._ The truth was, the thought of being a mother terrified her. She had no idea how to. Her own parents weren't the best examples. The closets people she had to mothers growing up were Shayera, Dinah, and Lois. "but I don't think we're quite ready yet, especially considering that we're still assembling members of the League."

Rex noticed the apprehension in her eyes, but left it alone. He began to absentmindedly play with her hair. "Why are you so beautiful?" he asked, gently caressing her face.

Celeste blushed. "Please, I'm not _that_ pretty," she said modestly. Leave it to him to make her feel like she was a goddess.

Rex embraced her and she, though surprised, hugged him back. "I love you so fucking much, you know that?"

Celeste smiled into his chest. "I love you too, _agápi mou_ ," she said. After a while, she pulled away. "I should start getting dressed so I can make my way to Gotham soon. I have some things to talk about with my dad about the company. I might stay there for a day or two."

Rex beamed. "Are you gonna wear your glasses?" he asked excitedly. He was infatuated with many things about her, the top ones being her glasses and her scar. Her dark purple glasses were a turn-on for him. Sometimes when she was sleeping, he would trace her scar in her sleep. She saw it as a sign of failure, he saw it as a sign that she was human.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just gonna let the world find out that I'm Wonder Woman," she muttered sarcastically. "What do you think?" She began to walk over to his room. "I still have clothes here, right?"

"In the closet on the left," Rex called back.

"Thank you!"

OoOoOo

When she got to the Manor later that evening (don't ask her why it took so long), Celeste immediately knew something was wrong. Something about the air felt very different, but she just couldn't explain how. She cautiously walked up to the door and unlocked it, entering her childhood home. It was dark, as usual, but something was off. She could hear Ace's barking as she walked further in, wondering what he was so rile up about.

Celeste got her answer when she saw the entrance to the Batcave wide open. "Shit!" she cursed, rushing down. She sighed in relief when she spotted her father sitting in front of the computer. "Oh, thank Hera. Dad, what's going on?"

Bruce was angry, she could tell. "Some kid broke into the Batcave and stole the suit," he told her. That was when she noticed that her father's suit was, indeed, gone.

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked incredulously, petting Ace on the head. "That's unusual. Who was it?"

Bruce scowled. "A kid names Terry McGinnis," he answered. That name sounded vaguely familiar. "I'm contacting him now. McGinnis. Can you hear me?"

"Who's that?" asked this Terry McGinnis. His voice was quiet.

"It's Wayne," Bruce responded.

"Mr. Wayne? Where are you?" Celeste giggled at how bewildered he sounded.

"There's a radio receiver in your cowl," replied Bruce. "Now listen to me, McGinnis. I want that suit back. And I want it _now_."

"Uh, now's not a good time," said Terry nervously.

"That suit is _not_ yours!" Bruce snapped. Celeste jumped slightly at her father's tone. "You had _no_ right!"

"Somebody had to do something," Terry retorted. "And you sure weren't about to."

"I'm warning you."

"I'd listen to him, McGinnis," Celeste advised the boy. "That last line never means anything good."

"Who's that?"

Bruce glared at her. "Nobody." There was silence for a while. Celeste assumed that the boy was in a fight or something.

"This suit works even better than I thought it would," Terry commented.

"This is your last chance," warned Bruce. "Better take it."

"No thanks," said Terry. "Having too much fun."

Bruce smirked. Uh-oh. That was never a good sign. "Fun, huh?" He opened a small lid, revealing a red button underneath.

Celeste gasped. "You wouldn't."

"I would and I will." Bruce then jabbed his finger to the button.

Celeste bit her lip. "Poor kid," she muttered.

"Hey," said Terry, his voice strained. "I can't move. What'd you do?"

"It's a failsafe device," answered Bruce. "Paralyzes the suit. In case the wrong person gets into it."

"But you can't."

"I just did."

Celeste could hear the sounds of this Terry kid being beaten up. "Daddy..." This wasn't right. Even if McGinnis stole the suit, her father was just making the situation worse.

"Come on," Terry pleaded. "You gotta help me."

"Dad." She could hear Terry's grunts of pain as he was attacked.

"Wayne," Terry managed. "They're gonna kill me."

"Dad!" Celeste shouted. "Dad, turn it off! He's going to _die_! Dad, please!" Bruce seemed lost in thought for a moment before jabbing the button once again, much to Celeste's relief.

The suit was back on, as confirmed by Terry yelling, "Yeah!"

Celeste glanced at her father. "Were you really gonna let him die?" she asked. Bruce didn't answer her, just kept his eyes on the screen. Maybe it was for the best he didn't. Maybe she didn't want to know the answer.

"McGinnis," her father spoke. "I gave you a break. Now bring that suit back."

"Love to," Terry responded. "but I got these guards all over me."

Celeste pointed to the screen. "Dad, look."

"There's a broom closet on the north wall," Bruce told him. "Can you get to it?"

"A broom closet?"

"Do it!" snapped Bruce.

"Now I'm a sitting duck," said Terry. "Hope you're happy."

"The far wall," Bruce said. "Put your hand against it. Press hard."

"Cool."

"I built the place, remember?"

"Then you know where they'd be loading a hover transport, wouldn't you?" asked Terry.

"Forget it," ordered Bruce. "You're coming back here."

"Powers is shipping out the virus _tonight_ ," snapped Terry. "It's gotta be stopped." She always knew Powers was an asshole.

"I'll call the police," Bruce offered. "Let _them_ handle it."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you ever leave something up to the police?" she asked. "Or anyone for that matter?"

Bruce gave her a look. "Shut it."

"I can do it," Terry insisted.

"I'll shut down the suit again," threatened Bruce, reaching towards the button. "And this time, it'll be for good."

"Dad!"

"I read up on you, Mr. Wayne," Terry said suddenly, making Bruce stop. "I know how you lost your folks. The guy who murdered my dad is on that transport. This is my one chance to nail him."

"The hover pads are in the northeast sector."

She could practically hear Terry's smile. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," uttered Bruce quietly.

Celeste smiled and put a hand on her father's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing," she told him.

"I hope you're right."

OoOoOo

The next morning, Bruce and Celeste visited Terry's home. "Are you sure about this?" Celeste asked as they approached the door. Bruce nodded and she knocked on it, grinning.

A pretty woman with bright orange hair answered the door. Celeste recognized her immediately. "Hello," she greeted pleasantly. "Can I help you?" Her eyes widened as she recognized the two. "Wait, aren't you..."

Celeste smiled. "Celeste Wayne," she answered, shaking the woman's hand. "and this is my father. Very nice to meet you, Mrs. McGinnis." So that's how she knew Terry! He was that boy she saved ten years ago!

"May we come in?" asked Bruce, smiling as well.

Mary McGinnis stepped aside. "Of course!" she responded, a little eagerly. "What, may I ask, are you doing here."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about your son, Terry," said Bruce.

Mary sighed, putting her head in her hands. "What has he done now?" she asked, though Celeste could tell it was more playful than anything.

"Oh, it's nothing like that, Ma'am," Celeste assured her. "We wanted to talk to him about a potential job working for us."

Mary looked excited. "A job? Really? I'll go get him!" She rushed up upstairs. A few seconds later, she came back down and offered them both coffee. She reentered the living room, handing them each I mug. "I hope you don't mind milk, we're out of cream."

"I prefer it," they both said at the same time. They glanced at each other, that was how Alfred used to make their coffee. They spotted Terry come into the living room. Yup, there was no mistaking it. That was definitely the boy she saved ten years ago. Only now, she was all grown up.

"Terrance," greeted Bruce. "Sorry to get you up so early."

Terry shrugged. "It's okay."

"You never told me you knew the Waynes," said Mary.

Terry averted his eyes. "Well, actually, I-"

"Why, I owe this boy my life," Bruce interrupted. "He defended me against a bunch of hooligans once. I tried to reward him, but he absolutely refused."

"They want to offer you a job," Mary told her son.

"A job?" asked Terry.

Celeste nodded. "You see, I live out of state and I worry about my father in his age." She smirked as Bruce subtly hit her with his cane. "I would feel a lot better if there was someone to assist him when I can't. He's shot down my suggestion about this many times, until he met you, Terrance."

Bruce nodded. "It's not much, mind you. As my daughter has told me countless time, I could use a part-time assistant. You know, a go-for. Go for this, go for that. An ally, as it were. Would you be interested?"

"Of course he would," Mary insisted. "Wouldn't you, honey? I mean, to work for someone as famous as the Waynes..."

"Sure," agreed Terry.

"I warn you," said Bruce, putting down his mug. "I can be a difficult taskmaster."

"I can second that," quipped Celeste.

Bruce hit her with his cane again before standing up to his full height. "I accept nothing short of excellence from all who work for me."

Terry smiled. "I think I can handle it."

"Very good then, Mr. McGinnis." Bruce held out his hand. "Welcome to my world." Terry smirked and shook it. Celeste shook her head, this was going to be one hell of an adventure.


	22. Chapter 22: Black Out (Partly)

**Please enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Celeste couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she sat down beside Rex, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Across from them were Olive and Jon, both looking as happy as she was. The four of them hadn't been together like this in years. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't feeling nostalgic right about now. The best parts of her childhood was hanging out with her best friends.

Still, it was slightly awkward between them. They weren't usually all together like this nowadays. It was usually either Celeste and Olive, Celeste and Rex, or Rex and Jon. Sometimes, it was Celeste, Olive, and Rex due to all three of them being on the League. "So, how is it?" Jon finally asked. "Working for the _them_?"

Olive shrugged. "Eh, it's alright. They're kind of... boring."

Celeste snickered. "What did you expect? Aunt Barda and Uncle Clark are not as young as they used to be, Kai-Ro's a kid, and Mareena's a princess."

Rex looked at her. "So are you," he pointed out.

"Yes," agreed Celeste. "but I wasn't raised as one. Mareena's been sheltered her whole life. But that's okay." She nudged the blond across from her. "Cause Liv and I are breaking her out of her shell."

Olive beamed proudly. "Yup, we even took her clubbing."

Jon raised an eyebrow. "And how did that work out for you?" he asked.

"They ended up at the police station."

Celeste glared at her boyfriend. "Rex!"

Rex shrugged innocently. "What?"

Celeste turned to the blond. "I'm staying at your place tonight," she decided. Since she managed most of the League's business, Celeste usually stayed in the Metro Tower. Sometimes, however, she would alternate between spending the night at Olive's or Rex's (most of the time, though, it was the latter).

Rex looked appalled. "You wouldn't."

Celeste smirked. "Oh, but I would."

Rex gave her a wolfish grin and leaned close to her ear. "But I had so much excitement planned for tonight," he purred seductively. She felt his fingers gently caress her inner thigh. Her face turned bright red and he chuckled, kissing both of her cheeks. _Damn him..._

Jon made a face. "I really wish I didn't have super hearing."

Olive mimicked him. "I don't even need it to know what he said."

OoOoOo

Her eyes snapped open as she felt thrashing next to her. Celeste blinked in the darkness before realizing that it was Rex's moment. She turned towards him, noticing that he was still asleep. Celeste shook him. "Rex. Rex, wake up." She started to worry when he didn't open his eyes and continued to toss and turn almost violently.

"No," he muttered in his sleep. "I can't lose you. Not again. Please don't leave me..."

 _Is... is he talking about me?_ Celeste nudged him. "Rex, I'm right here," she insisted. "Come on, wake up." She felt a pang in her heart when a tear slid down his cheek. "Rex, honey, you're not going to lose me." She sighed and glance away before turning back to him. "I-I made a terrible mistake leaving you back then and I know it hurt you. But I'm here now and we're together."

When he didn't wake up, Celeste slid closer to him, placing her head on his chest. She sighed in relief when Rex's strong arms wrapped around her and his breathing slowed, indicating that he was calming down. She recalled all the times when they were teenagers and the situation had been reversed. She was usually the one with nightmares and Rex was the one to hold her while she cried until she fell back asleep.

How long had he been having these dreams? Had she really hurt him that much? How could she have been so blind to his feelings? Then again, others' emotions were definitely not her strong point, even if they were her boyfriend's. They had to talk about this tomorrow...

OoOoOo

She stared at him as the sun shone through the curtains, waiting patiently for him to open his eyes. They finally did and emerald pools met sapphire ones. "Uh, Princess?" Rex asked after a long silence. She was almost never up before him.

"Hmm?"

"Any reason you're looking at me like that?"

Celeste's expression didn't change. "You had a nightmare last night," she told him.

Rex scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Did I?"

Celeste crossed her arms. "You don't remember?" she asked incredulously.

He thought about it for a moment before he groaned. "Oh, I had _that_ dream again."

" _Again_?"

Rex kissed her cheek. "It's nothing, Princess," he assured her. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm the cause of those nightmares, aren't I?"

He seemed taken back by this. "Of course no-"

"Because I left you," Celeste continued, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I heard you beg me not to leave you in your sleep. It's been five years and it still affects you that much?"

"Princess-"

She held up a hand, cutting him off. "Rex, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked softly. "I've hurt you so bad, more than I thought." She met his gaze, her grim expression changing into a determined one. "I love you, Rex. And I'm never leaving you again, alright?" She lowered her head. "I'm sorry that I did all those years ago."

Rex kissed her temple before pulling her close to him. "Princess, it's alright," he assured her. "Yeah, I was upset when you left. But that was in the past. Let's just focus on our future."

Celeste bit her lip. "I pushed you away." Holy Hera, she was her father with her mother's face. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's alright, Princess," Rex cooed in her ear. They held onto each other for a long time, neither about the let the other go any time soon.

OoOoOo

"Tuck in your knees," Celeste instructed the teenager. She and Terry were down in the Batcave working on his moves. "Good. Now, run it again." What surprised him, and her, was that she was a gentle teacher. So unlike her father, who used to train her and her brothers to near exhaustion. She on the other hand was patient and helped him in an understanding tone. "Alright, Terry, that's enough for now. Take a break."

Terry obliged and took a sip of his water before turning to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Were you Renegade?" he asked.

Celeste nodded. "Yup, the one and only." The corners of her mouth turned up as she looked towards her old costume that had stayed in a display case, untouched for years. "Ah, those were the days. Living life as a vigilante, fighting crime." Of course, she wasn't technically a vigilante anymore, but she still fought crime. However, she didn't think Terry needed to know that just yet.

"What made you give it up?"

Celeste shrugged. "I grew up," she answered honestly. As she aged, she came to terms with the fact that this life wasn't all fun and games. You had to be committed to spending your life protecting this world and its people. "About five years ago, on my eighteenth birthday, I left to live with my relatives in Greece. There just wasn't anything left for me in this city, you know?"

Terry nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Celeste nodded. "Good, now go again." Terry groaned.

OoOoOo

Celeste stood beside her father as they both entered the elevator. "Are you sure about this?" she asked, the doors closing behind her. "You know he's a conniving, slimy asshole. He _killed_ Terry's father _and_ he's radioactively unstable. Who knows what else he's capable of?"

Bruce spared her a glance. "That's why you're here isn't it?" he deadpanned. "To be my bodyguard?"

Celeste grinned. "It helps to have an Amazon for a daughter, huh?"

"Sometimes."

Celeste gave him a look. "Just what are you implying?" He didn't answer her. She sighed as they finally made it to Powers' office. _It's supposed to be_ mine _,_ she thought bitterly. She couldn't help but blame herself. If she had stayed, she might have been able to run the company and prevent Terry's father's death. But she knew they were going to get it back. Her father always had a plan.

Powers was staring out of the large window. "Come in, Bruce," he offered as the two Waynes approached. "And young Celeste, what a pleasant surprise." He offered them his hand. "How have you been holding up?"

Celeste resisted the urge to glare. _I'm a twenty one year old woman, but whatever._ She shook it as to not arouse suspicion. "Very well, Mr. Powers." She felt it best for her to stay quiet and observe.

Bruce didn't take it. "With a cane." He wasn't even trying to hide his distrust.

Powers chuckled. "Very clever," he complimented. "I must say, it's no nice to see the two of you taking an interest after all these years." When the two caught sight of a file on his desk, Powers quickly closed it. "We're lucky to have you as a resource."

Bruce hummed in disbelief, making his way towards a rather peculiar-looking statue.

"You both should come by more often," continued Powers. "I'll set the two of you up with the finest offices in the building." His nearly-black eyes shone. "But just not this one." Bruce reached towards the statue. "Uh, I'd prefer you not touch that." Celeste almost smirked; if Powers was so protective over it, it must have some sort of value to him.

Bruce wiped his forehead with a cloth. "In case you're worried, I didn't come here to set up shop again."

"Why, Bruce, you've misread me," said Powers eerily. "I _don't_ worry."

The two men stood close to one another, having somewhat of a silent battle of will between them. "I just came to say this," said Bruce. "Keep your hands off Foxteca."

Ah, yes. The whole reason they were there. Foxteca was a company made by Lucius Fox Jr. after Powers fired him from Wayne Powers. Lucius Fox Sr. had been a good friend of Bruce's, so it was only natural that Celeste and Luc (as his friends referred to him as) were close. She saw him as another older brother and would tear Powers apart limb from limb if he ruined the company he worked so hard to build. Foxteca had recently been attacked several times and it wasn't hard for them to find out Powers was the most likely culprit.

Powers' didn't seem the least bit insulted. If anything, he looked amused. "Pardon me?"

"I may not have the leverage on paper anymore," Bruce began. "but I still have friends. The Foxes were a valued part of this company for years." His eyes narrowed. "I'd hate to find out that Wayne-Powers was involved in these attacks."

"Bruce," said Powers as he led the two over to the elevator. "let me put your concerns to rest. I'd never do such a thing. Why, Lucius Jr. was still vice president when I took over."

"I know," snapped Bruce.

Celeste crossed her arms. "If I recall correctly, _sir_ , you fired him." She may have been young, but she still remember Luc's face when he told her. Yes, she would get back at Powers.

The man chuckled. "Yes, well, had to make room for the new guard, didn't we?" he told them. _Bullshit._ There was silence for the rest of the elevator ride after that. When they finally stopped, Terry was waiting for them. "The McGinnis boy..."

"I work for Mr. Wayne now," Terry told him. Celeste was proud of him for not losing his temper in front of his father's murderer.

"Yes, I suppose with your father gone that would make you the breadwinner," Powers replied. Terry looked ready to attack the man before Celeste put a comforting hand on his shoulder, shaking her head subtly. The two followed Bruce towards the exit. "Goodbye."

"So, did you beat it out of him?" asked Terry.

"Not exactly," Bruce responded. "But I do have some things to check out."

"Okay if I get some time to my own tonight?"

Bruce smirked. "Don't count on it."

Celeste snickered. "I should get back to Metropolis soon," she said. "I have some work I need to catch up on."

"Why don't you get a job in Gotham?" asked Terry.

Celeste shrugged. "Not sure. I really like my job in Metropolis."

"She means she's too good for Gotham."

Celeste shot her father a look. "That's not it at all," she insisted. "But if I get a job here, it'll be as the head of Wayne Enterprises after I rip our company back right out of Powers' slimy hands." Terry stared at her, more than a little frightened, while Bruce smirked at his daughter proudly.

OoOoOo

 **Terry is my precious child and Celeste is ready to rip Powers' head off his shoulders. Anyway, please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everyone! Wow, it's been a while, huh? Not gonna lie, I had a bit of a writer's block. I just wanted to clear a few things up from the last chapter. _Batman Beyond_ takes place two years after Celeste comes back in my universe, making her and Olive twenty three and Rex and Jon twenty five. That was a typo in the last chapter. And the thing about Lucius Fox Jr. and her being friends. Powers took over while Celeste was on Themyscira, so she would only find out Powers fired him a little after she came back. So Celeste wouldn't have remembered him being fired. That's all I wanted to clear up. And with that, please enjoy the chapter!**

OoOoOo

Celeste nervously played with her hair, waiting for the results to come in. She honestly didn't know what she wanted these results to say. If it came back positive, she would be gaining a new member of her family. She knew different people would bring different reactions. Naturally, it would affect all of them, for better or worse. If it were negative, nothing would change. They could go on about their everyday lives as if nothing happened.

Olive laughed at her. "God, you're so dramatic," she commented. "It's not like you're taking a pregnancy test." If only.

Celeste shot her a glare. "No," she agreed. "I'm just taking a test to see if Terry is my long lost half-brother. I would take being pregnant over that any day."

"I thought you liked Terry."

"I do," Celeste said quickly. If anyone was going to be her secret little brother, she would be glad if it was him. "but if Terry is Bruce's son, there's a good chance he isn't Diana's. And Terry's _younger_ than me..." She didn't want to believe it. In fact, she _refused_ to believe that her father cheated on her mother. They loved and respected each other too much for him to ever...

Olive placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Celeste, you don't have to," she reminded her friend. "Once you know something, you can't _un_ -know it."

Celeste nodded. "I know..." She jumped as an envelope suddenly came through the mail slot. She picked it up, gripping it in her hands. "This is it..." She stared at it a moment more before finally ripping it in half.

Olive gaped at her. "Celeste..."

Celeste didn't even look at her. "I won't ruin Terry's life like this," she finally spoke after a moment of silence. "His father just _died_ , Livy. He doesn't need this, not yet anyway."

Olive peered at her curiously. "And if he finds out on his own?"

"Then he finds out on his own." Celeste sighed, throwing the remains of the envelope in the garbage. "I have no right to interfere with his life."

"But what if-?"

"Knowing Dad, he probably did. He can deal with it later."

"Did he-?"

" _Don't_ go there, Olive," Celeste snapped.

Olive held her hands up in defense. "I won't," she promised, but they both knew that they would have to talk about it sooner or later.

OoOoOo

"That's _it_!" Celeste declared, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I'm _done_. I will never, _ever_ do this again. No matter how many times Uncle Clark begs me, I will _not_ do it!"

Rex chuckled at her, despite the rather grim situation. "Princess, that could have gone a lot worse," he reasoned, wiping a smudge of dirt off her cheek with his thumb before placing a kiss on her forehead. "We're alive, aren't we?"

Celeste glowered at him. "You almost lost your _arm_!" she shouted.

Rex wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "But I didn't," he pointed out. "Otherwise, I couldn't be doing this right now. Besides, I thought you wanted to see other planets."

"I did," Celeste admitted, instinctively leaning in to his embrace. "I still _do_. But _not_ for an off world mission."

Earlier that day, they had gone to the planet Itanna to negotiate an alliance with the natives as per Superman's request. Celeste because she was Themyscira's ambassador and Rex because, well, he wouldn't let the League send her off the planet without him. However, upon arrival, they were mistaken for enemy spies and promptly shot down. Rex had immediately covered her with his body, protecting her from any impact. He had hurt his arm, but not enough to require any serious medical attention.

She thought the action was stupid; she had less chance of getting hurt than he did. That was just illogical. But she couldn't be mad at him for saving her. They were partners, equals. She knew she would have put herself in harm's way for him without hesitation. She didn't really buy into the whole "a woman saved by a man makes her a damsel in distress" thing, that was just ridiculous. Her mother, the biggest feminist of all time, didn't even believe that. They protected each other out of love, not superiority of one another.

Celeste untangled herself from his arms and made her way to the window, gazing at the stars as they passed them. "The League isn't expecting us back for a few days, right?" she asked him.

Rex nodded, getting up to stand next to her. "Yeah, we were supposed to tour the planet," he reminded her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What are you suggesting?"

She turned to him, a familiar glint in her mesmerizing sapphire eyes. The same glint that got them into trouble as teenagers. "What do you say we take a trip around the galaxy?"

Did he even have a choice?

OoOoOo

Rex looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?" he asked. They were on their way back to Earth and he had noticed that she kept wincing and rubbing the back of her neck as if she were in pain.

"Nothing," Celeste lied, trying to ignore her discomfort. The truth was she had a knot there she had gotten by staying up at the computer the night before, working on buying back Wayne-Powers from that asshole who killed Terry's father. He thought she had been sleeping and she didn't want to worry him.

Rex was quiet for a moment before he tenderly touched the back of her neck, causing her to gasp at the pressure. "Does that hurt, Princess?" he softly uttered into her ear, his body pressed against hers.

Celeste bit her lip. "...Yes," she admitted quietly.

Rex thought about this for a minute. "Go to the room," he half-ordered. There were about four rooms on the ship, but the two of them had decided to share the biggest one because, well, why not? "Take off your clothes and lay on your stomach."

Celeste looked at him suspiciously. "What are you planning?" she questioned.

Rex smirked. "You'll see, Princess."

Against her better judgement, Celeste ventured to the master room, wondering what her boyfriend had planned. She did as he said and took off her uniform. First the tiara, earrings, and bracelets, then her boots, and finally the suit itself. She stared at it before neatly laying everything on the dresser and laid flat on her stomach under the blanket. She heard him open the door and close the distance between them. She could feel his warm breath on her bare skin as he pulled down the blanket just above her hips.

Celeste felt his hands slowly caress her neck. She grit her teeth as she felt him gently work on the knot. "This your idea of a massage?" she teased. If she was being honest, it did feel really good. She sighed as he gently kneaded her skin.

"Something like that."

Celeste smiled at his response and closed her eyes. "Feels nice," she mumbled. Soon enough, she had drifted off to sleep. He could tell by her light snoring (something she almost never did) that she was exhausted. From what, he didn't know. Maybe it was from managing everything in the League to the extent her father did. She was quite the overachiever.

The corner's of Rex's turned upwards as he shed his clothes himself and crawled in next to her. He gazed at her for a while before brushing the long, dark hair from her face and kissing her gently on the lips. He held her close to him, silently contemplating a decision he's been thinking about for months. Rex caught sight of the small black box that had fallen out of his pant pocket and onto the floor.

He meant to pick it up, he really did. Celeste was very observant, she would see it as soon as she got up. He was about to hide it once more, but without him knowing, she had clung to his shoulders. Rex just didn't have the heart to pry her off him, so her just left well enough alone. Before he knew it, he was sound asleep as well.

He really should have put the box away.

OoOoOo

Celeste slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she realized that she was in his embrace. She would have been content spending the rest of her life in his arms. But time waits for no woman so she slid out of his grip and put on a dark purple tank top and black yoga pants retrieved from the dresser drawer. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

There, sitting on the floor casually, was a small black box.

Celeste just gaped at it. Dare she open it? It wasn't what she thought it was, no way. Rex would never... would he? Gathering her courage, Celeste opened the box revealing a silver ring with a large sapphire in the middle. Celeste did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

OoOoOo

Rex knocked on the door for what had to be the fiftieth time. "Princess, open the door," he begged once again. "At least come out for lunch." After her ear-piercing scream, Celeste had locked herself in one of the other bedrooms. She hadn't eaten all day and he was honestly worried. He wasn't as hurt as anyone else would be in his place. He had a feeling that she would react this way. She didn't like emotions and finding that ring was bound to put her off. Still, it did sting a bit. Though he knew she loved him, she was just a little shocked and this was how she dealt.

"I'm not hungry," came her muffled response.

"Princess..." Rex tried in his best stern voice. "Look, I'm sorry, but-"

He was cut off by Celeste throwing the door open and pinning him against a nearby wall. "Rex John Stewart, don't you _dare_ apologize!" she snapped. "I should be the one begging for you not to break up with me after what I just did!"

Rex blinked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Celeste groaned and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded immediately by kissing her back just as passionately. "Hera, you're such a dolt," she managed to mutter in between their heated make out session. After a while, she pulled away, staring intensely into his eyes. "Yes." Her voice was uncharacteristically soft and delicate as she spoke.

Rex couldn't keep the silly grin off his face. "Yes what?" He knew what she meant, he just wanted to hear her say it.

Celeste rolled her eyes and put the ring on her finger. "Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot."

OoOoOo

Olive stared at her friend who could not keep the elation off her face. "Celeste, come on!" she urged. "Tell me what happened in space!" Celeste Wayne was, well, a Wayne. Wayne's were never this happy. Not externally anyway. "Jeez, how many times did you guys screw each other for you to be so happy?" That should get her attention.

Celeste blushed and glared at her. "Do you live to embarrass me?" she asked.

"Tell me!" Celeste rolled her eyes and held up her left hand. Olive's green eyes went wide before she grabbed her friend's hand and yanked it closer to her face. "Oh. My. Fucking. God."

Celeste smirked. "Language," she chided.

"HE PROPOSED!" Olive screeched at the top of her lungs.

Celeste covered her ears. "Hera, keep it down you goddamn canary."

The bright smile did not leave Olive's face. "Oh my god, I can't believe you're gonna get _married_! Celeste, this is freaking awesome!" She launched herself into the taller girl's arms. She gasped and pulled away. "We have to start planning! This is going to be the wedding of the _century_!"

Celeste couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. "I supposed I'm not allowed to have a small wedding?" She received a smack on the head to which she laughed harder. "I'll take that as a no."

OoOoOo

Celeste quietly walked down to the Cave, stopping right behind her father's chair. "Daddy," she practically sang, looking over his shoulder at the screen. "What are you doing? Is Terry out on a mission?"

Bruce didn't even take his eyes off the screen. "What do you want, Celeste?" he asked curtly. Celeste pursed her lips and simply held out her left hand. She grinned as she saw her father's face turn to one of mild surprise. "Rex Stewart... proposed?" He then surprised her by letting out a deep chuckle. "Didn't think he'd actually go through with it."

Celeste's eyes widened. "You mean he...?"

"Asked for my blessing? Yes."

If it was possible, Celeste loved Rex even more for that. It was no secret that her father was intimidating, even to his closest friends and family. The fact that Rex faced the terrifying Batman proved to her that he truly loved her and would do anything for her. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes, but she still managed to smile. "Even after knowing him all my life, he still manages to surprise me."

"In this life, surprises are the norm."

Celeste smiled. "You got that right."

OoOoOo

 **I hoped you liked it! I honestly wasn't planning on them getting engaged, but oh well! Please tell me what you thought with a review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning, you'll either cry because this is sad or throw your phone/computer/tablet because this is possibly one of the most rushed chapters I've ever written. Either way, it doesn't affect me :D**

OoOoOo

Pain.

That was the first thing she felt when she opened her eyes. Celeste groaned and attempted to sit up, only to feel a wave of nausea overtake her. She swallowed back the dinner she had eaten last night that was trying to force its way back up her throat. She forced herself out of bed and to the bathroom (she made sure to lock the door) where she began to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

This was the strangest she'd ever felt in her life. Stranger than when she was unlocking her powers in Tartarus, stranger than the cold darkness that had taken over her mind after her mother had left. Because of her symptoms, she could only logically deduce that she was sick.

Celeste had never been sick before. In fact, she didn't _get_ sick, it was next to impossible. She was an Amazon, she was part _goddess_. No, she wasn't sick. So figured that she had to be- Hera, no.

Before long, there was a knock at the door. "Celeste? Are you okay?" Of course it was Rex.

"Yeah," Celeste responded, struggling to keep her voice neutral. "I'm-" She cut herself off by throwing up once more. She wiped her mouth, gasping for breath. "I'm fine."

"You don't _sound_ fine."

"Yeah, well, I am," she snapped. She decided that she didn't like being sick, it was a horrible feeling and she felt bad for people who _did_ get sick. She forced herself to her feet and opened the door. "See? I'm fine?" She promptly walked past him.

"Were you throwing up?" asked Rex, following her into the bedroom. "You don't get sick."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I'm not a goddess, Rex, of course I do," she lied, annoyance evident in her voice. "It's probably just food poisoning, anyway." She began to rummage violently through the drawers. "Hey, have you seen my glasses?"

Rex grabbed her hand and gently closed the drawer, forcing her to look at him. "Celeste, go lay down," he ordered her.

"But-"

He pointed to the bed. "Go."

Celeste sighed and reluctantly crawled back under the covers. "Happy?"

Rex smiled at her pouting face and kissed her forehead. "Very." He pushed some of her dark hair out of her face. "I'm gonna go get you some ginger ale and a box of saltines, okay?"

Celeste made a face. "I hate saltines," she muttered.

Rex grinned. "I know, but it's all you can eat. Well, that and toast." He held up a hand, knowing what she was going to ask. "And yes, it has to be plain."

Celeste perked up, a thought coming to her head. "You think we can out the saltines and get Ritz instead?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shining.

"No."

Celeste threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm not even sick!" she all but shouted at him. She took her hand in his and pressed it to her face. "Here, I'll prove it. Do I feel warm to you?"

Rex cocked an eyebrow. "You don't," he confirmed. "But then, why-?"

"I told you, food poisoning." Celeste gave him a comforting smile and stood up, ignoring her slight dizziness. She then began to change into her uniform. "Now, I'm gonna head to the Tower, okay? You can meet me after work."

Rex nodded begrudgingly, not taking his eyes off her form. "Fine," he accepted. "Just take it easy today, okay?"

Celeste grinned and nodded touching her earpiece. "One for transport." A Boom Tube (courtesy of Barda) opened and she walked towards it before stopping and turning to face her fiance. "Oh, there's one more thing I need to tell you. It's important."

"What is it?"

Celeste beamed at him and formed a heart with her hands, placing it over her chest. " _Se agapó_ ," she uttered gently, then stepped through the portal.

Rex smiled after her. "I love you too."

OoOoOo

No, no, no, no.

This could _not_ be happening.

She stared at the small, white device in her hand. There was a tiny pink plus in the center, indicating that she was, in fact, pregnant. Celeste tried desperately to calm herself down, trying to tell herself that this was _not_ a bad thing. That this was what she and Rex both wanted. Yet as she did this, it only served to fuel the panic that clenched her heart.

Goddammit, she wasn't ready! Why did this have to happen? They always used protection and she made sure to take the pill everyday. Celeste buried her face in her hands; how could she not have noticed that she was late? And she was supposed to be the daughter of the World's Greatest Detective. Alas, she had not time to dwell on this because the alarm blared loudly in her ear.

 _Attention all League members, this is a level five alert. Please respond._

A level five? That meant there was a possibility of world destruction. There was no way she could skip this, they _needed_ her. Swallowing her erratic feelings, Celeste stuffed her test into a tampon box (the one place she knew Rex wouldn't look) and rushed out to help.

OoOoOo

Rex felt like his heart was slowly being ripped to pieces as he watched them wheel Celeste into the infirmary. He suddenly felt numb, his head not being able to wrap itself around the situation. He had seen when she was hit, all that blood... None of them had seen it coming. When she had been hit, he had thought she would get up, brush herself off, and keep fighting like nothing had happened like she always did. But that wasn't the case.

* * *

 _Rex visibly froze when Celeste was hit in the stomach, then relaxed when he remembered who she was. She was Celeste freaking Wayne, it would take more than a laser to the gut to keep her down. In a second, she would be back in the battle, same as always. Only, that's not what happened next. It took Rex a few minutes to realize that she not only wasn't moving, she was **bleeding**._

 _"Shit!" he hissed, rushing to her side. "Celeste! Celeste, look at me."_

 _Celeste fought to focus her eyes on him. "R-Rex?" she uttered quietly._

 _"I'm right here," he assured her, taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to it. "I'm right here."_

 _"I-I can't," she choked out. "I-I can't breathe..." Her eyelids started to droop._

 _"Baby, I need you to stay with me," urged Rex._ _He suddenly couldn't care less that there was an alien invasion going on behind them. In that moment, all that mattered was her. "Just focus on me, keep your eyes open." He took her body into his arms, cradling her like she was the most fragile thing on the planet._

 _Celeste raised her hand to his cheek. "Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?" she asked, clearly dazed. "They're really nice to look at..." That was the last thing she said before her eyes closed completely._

 _"No!" shouted Rex. He refused to believe it would end like this. They had struggled so hard to find their way to each other, hell, they were about to get_ married _. They were supposed to be celebrating and preparing for the most important day of their lives. "No, no, no." He almost broke his earpiece. "Two for transport!" The Boom Tube appeared behind them and he didn't hesitate flying into it._

* * *

He couldn't forget the fear that gripped him, that still grips him. God, he couldn't lose her. If she died, he knew a part of him would die right along with her. He buried his face in his hands, trying to stay positive. Celeste wouldn't die, she was too strong for that. But he's never seen her bleed as much as she did just about an hour ago...

Olive came in and sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, Rex," she assured him. "Celeste is the toughest person I know, if anyone can survive, she can."

"You're right," admitted Rex, desperately wanting to believe her. But he couldn't help the pit in the bottom of his stomach that something was wrong.

The doctor approached them, his face completely neutral. "Wonder Woman will be fine," he told them. And with that, a weight was lifted off of Rex's chest. "but the baby did not survive."

Rex's eyes went wide. " _Baby_?"

OoOoOo

The first thing he noticed when he walked into her room was her eyes. He usually vibrant, sapphire blue eyes were now a dull navy. "Hey," she greeted, barely sparing him a glance.

Rex sat next to her on her bed. "Hi." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

Celeste looked up at him and he instantly felt a sharp pain in his heart at her pained expression. "I-I lost it," she managed. She then proceeded to burst into tears. "I _killed_ our child."

Rex held her in his arms, pressing her as close to his body as humanly possible. "Shh," he soothed. "It's not your fault."

Celeste pushed away from him. " _Yes it is_!" she shouted. "I found out just before the alarm rang _and I still went_! It's all my fault!" She could not believe what she had done. She had knowingly put an innocent life at risk. She had no one to blame but herself for this. It was her fault that the baby was gone and she would never forgive herself for it. Why did she always end up hurting everyone she loved? The aching she had woken up with was nothing compared to what she felt now. All she could feel was pain. Without another thought, she ripped the IVs out of her arms and attempted to run out the door.

That was, until Rex grabbed her arm. "Princess, _stop_."

Celeste wrenched her arm free, backing away from him. " _Don't touch me_!" she snapped. She immediately regretted those words, lowering her head shamefully. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry..." How did she always manage to ruin everything?

Rex tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "Princess, look at me." When her eyes met his, he tilted her chin up, tenderly kissing her on the lips. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," whimpered Celeste. Hera, what did she do to deserve a man like this?

OoOoOo

Celeste was a mess. That much was apparent by the time she reached the Batcave. She stood in the doorway and Bruce turned to look at her. He could easily read the expression on her face, one that he was so familiar with, and opened his arms. It only took her half a second to fall into them, tears streaming down her face as she clung to him. " _Pateroúlis_ ," she sobbed.

Bruce ran a hand through her hair. "Shh." It was all he could do. He couldn't tell her everything would be alright and that things would get better because that just wasn't true, that would be giving her false hope. The only thing he could do was be there for her when she needed him.

OoOoOo

Celeste blinked at the older woman, but moved aside to let her come in nevertheless. "Aunt Shay, Rex went out for a little," she told her, an extremely fake smile plastered on her face. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm not here to see Rex," Shayera said, her hands coming to rest on the girl's shoulders. "I came for you."

Celeste went rigid and moved out of her godmother's grip. "I'm fine," she lied, sitting on the couch and crossing her arms.

"Not according to Rex you're not," Shayera retorted, sitting down next to her. "He's worried about you."

Celeste rolled her eyes, attempting to display annoyance. "Rex doesn't know what he's talking about," she snapped, scowling. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not." When the Amazon refused to look at her, she gently grabbed her chin. "When I was still a Thanagarian soldier in my early twenties, I put my duty to my empire above everything. That was what cost me to miscarriage."

Celeste looked at her in surprise. "You miscarried?"

Shayera nodded. "At the time, it didn't bother me much," she continued. "I was glad to serve my empire, even if it cost me the life of my child. Hro Talak didn't care either. It was only after I had gotten together with John that it hit me. I had lost my baby, practically sacrificed it to an empire that would destroy millions of innocent lives for their own planet."

"I'm sorry Aunt Shay..."

Shayera tucked Celeste's hair behind her ears. "Don't be, honey. Celeste, don't stop yourself from mourning your child, but don't stop yourself from moving forward either. It doesn't seem like it now, but things _will_ get better. Eventually, you'll be ready for another." She gave the younger woman a stern look. "And no more putting my grandchildren at risk."

Celeste looked down at the floor, guilt bubbling in her stomach. "I'm sorry."

Shayera smiled wistfully. "You're just like your mother."

Celeste looked up. "Mom still went on mission when she was pregnant with me?"

Shayera nodded. "Whenever she could sneak past your father. Diana was a warrior by nature. She loved you, more than anything, but she couldn't sit by idly while the rest of us risked our lives." Celeste couldn't help but grin. Maybe she could get past this.

Maybe.

OoOoOo

 **I hope you liked it and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back, bitches! :D Just kidding. You guys aren't bitches. Man, it's been like, what, six months? Well the reason for that is... this book sucks. It really does. But, well, it's my baby and that's why I'm updating now. Please enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Recovery was slow and painful.

Celeste had never felt this was before. Sure, her mother leaving left her with a gaping hole in her heart. And of course losing her grandmother had made it heavy with guilt. And Alfred's death had damn-near ruined her. But this was. This was an entirely different feeling altogether. Her heart felt even heavier with grief and sorrow. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what could have been. What _should_ have been.

Currently, she was sitting on the roof of Wayne Manor above her old room. She was always the smart one, the one in control of everything. Nothing phased her. How could she have let this happen?

 _Because you had to be the stubborn fool you always are._

Celeste clenched her teeth at the malicious voice inside her head. "Shut up," she snapped at herself. No matter how many villains she faced - Circe, Ares, or otherwise - that voice would be her worst enemy. _She_ was her own worst enemy.

 _Your baby is dead because of you._

"Shut. Up."

 _What man would want to marry a woman who can't even keep his kid?_

"SHUT UP!" she finally screeched, tears streaming down her face. In a flux of emotions, her hellfire spiraled out of control. She hit a nearby tree, the leaves burning right off of it. She sighed, returning the fire to her palm. Her hugged her knees to her chest and silently sobbed. No matter how hard she tried, someone always ended up hurt because of her.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Celeste turned to see Olive taking a seat next to her. "What do you want, Olive?" she grounded out, doing her best not to snap. It seemed as if everyone was worried about her; Rex, Jon, Clark, Olive, Terry, even her father. She didn't need to be fussed over. She needed time alone so that she could get through this like she did everything else. By herself.

Olive rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "I want to talk to my sister," she answered simply. "How's work, Peaches?"

Celeste blushed at the old nickname. She hadn't been called that since they were three, before this whole mess started. "Livy, I _don't_ work," she deadpanned. "Unless you count buying back the company from Powers as work. I don't."

There was silence for a moment before the Olive spoke again, "Rex is worried about you."

The raven haired woman snorted. "No shit."

The blond's green eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare as she sat up. "You're not the only one hurting, you know," she reminded her harshly. "Rex lost his kid too. It's not fair of you to shut him out like that."

Yet another thing that was her fault. Every time something happened to her, she shut out the people closest to her. Her friend was right in saying it wasn't fair. It was beyond unfair. But Celeste didn't know any other way to cope. "So you came all the way from Star just to tell me that I'm a heartless bitch with ice running through her veins?" She scoffed. "I already knew that."

Olive's eyes softened. "Hey, don't say that," she chided lightly. "You're not heartless and if anything, you have hellfire running through your veins."

Celeste glared at her, but couldn't hold in her laughter at the awful attempt at a joke. She had cried so much in the past month that it felt good to laugh. It was nothing more than a chortle, but it was enough. "Thanks, Liv. I needed that."

Olive smiled. "That's what I'm here for," she joked. Her face grew somber as the two stared into the horizon. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Eh."

"Celeste."

"Sometimes it's better not to feel anything," admitted Celeste. "Olive, I killed my child. I knew I was pregnant, I knew that the fight would be dangerous. Yet, I still went. What kind of twisted psychopath does that?"

"You're not twisted and you're _not_ a psycho," insisted Olive sharply. "You made a mistake. You may be a quarter goddess, but you're still three quarters human. You're not perfect."

"Olive..."

The blond sighed and shook her head. "I know you won't believe me. Just... go and talk to Rex, okay? You haven't been to his apartment in a month, you barely talk to him."

Celeste hung her head in shame. "I took his child away from him," she whispered. "How can I face him after that?"

"He loves you," Olive reasoned. "Please, at least try."

The Amazon hesitated before nodding. "I... I can try."

"That's my girl."

OoOoOo

When she arrived at her lover's apartment, Celeste hesitated. Would he even want to see her? Why would he? She was sure he would be angry with her. But she had to do this. She had to own up to her mistakes. So, she rapped her knuckles against the door.

It opened so fast that she almost got whiplash. "Celeste," she heard him breathe. Before she knew it, she was being enveloped in his strong arms, his face buried in her hair and her nose nestled into the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a moment, just basking in the comfort, warmth, and love they were able to provide for each other.

"I'm really bad at this," she admitted to him, her voice muffled.

Rex chuckled, setting her down onto the ground. Their eyes met in an intense gaze and he brought a hand up to move a dark strand of hair behind her ear. "We're both learning," he reasoned.

Celeste smiled at him, but it soon fell. "You should have talked to me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You weren't exactly approachable." He didn't sound upset, just exasperated. Somehow, that made her feel worse.

She hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Rex took her hand, leading her into his apartment. "Don't be." He sat her down onto the couch, kissing her forehead. "This was no one's fault, Princess. Okay? It was a freak accident."

"But I-"

He stopped her with a raised hand. "I know that you knew you were pregnant. But it was a level five threat and Superman was off-world. You're our next biggest heavy-hitter. We needed you and you knew it. Even if I had known, I wouldn't have been able to keep you from helping if I tried. You're more like your mother than you think."

Celeste sighed, resting her forehead against his. "When did you get so wise?" she teased lightly.

Rex softly pressed his lips to her nose, eliciting a giggle out of her. "It's varied through the years," he joked. "Don't blame yourself, Princess."

The corners of her mouth twitched as she leaned her head onto his chest. "And what about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

Celeste pulled away, staring up at him. "I know you very well, Rex Stewart. You feel guilty about something, I just don't know what yet. What's wrong?"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know, I guess I'm upset that I didn't see the signs," he confessed. "You were vomiting, but you didn't have a fever. You'd been acting weird for the past week or so too."

She took his chin in her hand. "Hey, you couldn't have known," she soothed softly. "I didn't even know." He was the last person she would blame for this mess. She wanted to make sure he understood that this was her fault, in anyone's.

"I know. Doesn't stop me from feeling like a shitty boyfriend, though."

Celeste pressed her lips together, thinking. "How about this?" she proposed. "There were things we both could have done better, but we didn't. And we can't change the past." She took his larger hands in her smaller ones, placing them on her waist. "But we're together. And we're going to help each other. Sound good?"

Rex looked at her for a moment before his face broke out into the biggest grin she's ever seen. In one swift movement, he tugged her closer and his lips were against his own as he held her firmly to his body. Her own hand traveled to the nape of his neck, gently running her fingers over his skin. She was rewarded with a low moan and smirked against his mouth.

Celeste broke their kiss, but didn't pull away. "I love you," she told him. "I know I don't say it a lot - not nearly as much as I should - and I only really show it when we're alone, but it's true. I love you. I love you, I love you, I-"

He silenced her with another kiss. This one was a lot softer and much more chaste than the first. It was also short, only lasting for around five seconds before he pulled away. "I love you too, Princess. More than you'll ever know."

OoOoOo

"I fucking hate it when you're right."

Olive smirked. "I know."

Celeste thought for a moment before she gave the blond woman a smirk of her own. "You know, I can't help but notice that you and Jon have grown closer," she observed. Two could play at that game and her friend should know that Wayne's didn't like to lose. "Now that I think about it, you two were mostly alone the entire three years I was gone. What's the deal with that, huh?"

Her plan worked as Olive's face flushed. "He's just a friend, Celeste," she hissed venomously.

The woman titled her head to the side, observing her friend. She tried to remember the last time Olive dated someone, but couldn't place her finger on it. In all the years she had been back, not once had she seen the blond in a relationship. "Liv..." she spoke seriously, eyes sparking with realization. How could she not have noticed this before?

Olive's green eyes shifted nervously. "Yes?"

Celeste gently took her shoulders. "Are you gay?" she asked seriously. What kind of friend was she if she had missed something like this?

Tears were coming out of the blond's eyes. "Yeah..." she admitted.

The raven haired woman bit her lip. "How long?"

Olive looked absolutely helpless. "Since we were fifteen."

She'd been in the closet for eight years? That was almost a decade! "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She shrugged. "You had your own shit to deal with. Compared to what you were going through back then, being gay seemed insignificant."

"Don't say that," snapped Celeste sharply, startling her friend. The guilt at being so wrapped up in herself was eating away at her. "I don't care what you think I'm going through, you're my best friend. My sister. Your problems aren't less significant than mine. _Ever_. Do you understand?" There was no excuse for her to not be there for her friend. Absolutely none.

Hera, why was she such an awful person?

"I... I guess."

Celeste smiled, kissing the blond on her temple. "Do Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie know?" she asked.

Olive hung her head, ashamed. "No. I haven't. I'm afraid of what they'll say."

"You know they'll love you no matter what, right?"

A tear rolled down her cheek. "But what if they don't accept me like this?"

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you're giving them enough credit." This didn't seem to cheer her up, so she decided to reveal something she had never told anyone. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm bi."

Olive blinked, surprise evident on her face. "Really?" she questioned. "Does Rex know?"

Celeste smirked. "Nope. I haven't been hiding it, but I've been dating Rex since I was thirteen. It's not like I could have had a girlfriend at the time."

"What about the Amazons?"

Her face contorted into one of disgust. "Liv, that's gross. They're like my aunts." She gave the other women a comforting squeeze on the shoulder. "I know it's scary, but this is apart of you. It's nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

"Okay."

OoOoOo

 **Okay, so I was originally going to have this as OlivexJon for a side pairing, but I've changed my mind. I made Olive a lesbian because I needed _something_ to develop her character. It's something that she's going to struggle this, especially since she isn't out of the closet yet. Now, I'm leaning towards OlivexMareena. I mean, can y'all see it? I can. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
